Reyes y reinas del Patinaje
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Omegaverse, precuela de Entrenador espartano. Yuuri, omega, mantiene una relación ambigua y condenada por la prensa rusa con su entrenador, Viktor, alfa, juntos deberán luchar contra sus instintos básicos para lograr enfrentar a sus rivales y convertirse en leyendas del Patinaje. Finalmente Yuuri alcanzará el Oro? Y aun mejor el oro Olímpico?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor: Finalmente pude subir la prometida precuela. les prometo risas, llantos y desesperación?**

Esta historia toma como pasado los hechos del anime, solo cambiando que son alfas betas y omegas. Viktor alfa Yuri y Yurio omega. Y que por tanto alfas betas y omegas compiten en diferentes categorías.

La temporada olímpica se acerca y Yuuri va por todo junto a su casi amante, entrenador Viktor. Pero los demás patinadores también van por ese sueño. Finalmente la temporada ´pasado alcanzó el podio peor podrá conseguirlo esta nueva temporada y finalmente ganar la medalla de oro?

He aquí una pequeña explicación de lo que es el omegaverse:

Alfa: Son la raza sexual dominante, grandes fuertes, normalmente tiene los mejores cargos en la sociedad. Físicamente tiene un nudo en su miembro con el que anudan a su omega. Su pareja ideal son los omegas, por los cuales ellos reaccionan a su aroma, especialmente a su celo. Durante el apareamiento muerden a su pareja omega para marcarlos. Son posesivos y protectores con su pareja e hijos. Tiene algunas habilidades anomalísticas

Betas: Humanos normales.

Omega: Son sumisos sexualmente. La pareja ideal del alfa y quienes pueden tener a sus cachorros, les dan calma, pueden serenarlos como también enloquecerlos de posesividad o desesperación por protegerlos. Sufren de un ciclo llamado celo en el cual es casi seguro el que queden preñados. También cuentan con habilidades propias de animales y por lo general son más bajitos y menudos que los alfa.

Esto es más o menos lo que manejo del omegaverse en mis fics en general. Pero esto cambia entre fics.

Cualquier duda por favor comentarla. Eso sí quiero aclara que en el fic Entrenador Espartano Bae es un beta porque Pichit es un mestizo, es decir tiene de un progenitor a un beta. (Los que lean Entrenador espartano sabrán a que me refiero)

* * *

 **Reyes y Reinas del Patinaje**

Entrenador espartano –Precuela

Capítulo 1: Conquistemos a la musa

Marzo había pasado, su primera temporada con Viktor también. La más exitosa en su carrera, cabe resaltar. Pues, increíblemente, Yuuri llevaba dos medallas de plata y una de oro de importantes competencias. Las de plata eran del Grand Prix y del Mundial pasado; mientras la de oro era del Torneo de los Cuatro continentes; por supuesto no se sentía conforme ya que Yurio no había participado, a cambio "el hada rusa" había participado en el Campeonato Europeo.

No desmerecía a Ji y Seung que habían sido sus rivales como su compatriota Minami, pero realmente su puntaje les había superado por mucho. Luego, en el mundial, nuevamente quedó por centésimas por debajo de Yurio. Estaba decidido a que en esa nueva temporada ganaría el oro para su ídolo y... ¿amante?

Viktor y él no habían hablado acerca del tipo de relación que tenían, ni habían oficializado nada ante la prensa, lo cual había permitido todo tipo de especulaciones y unos sobrenombres francamente humillantes para él como "el calienta camas del campeón" en numerosas ravistas amarillistas de europa.

El campeón, el nombrado héroe de Rusia, su amado entrenador, había regresado a competir, desbancando y destruyendo las esperanzas de todos los patinadores alfa. A palabras del mismo Viktor, había decidido volver pues se había inspirado por su patinaje, lo cual le alegraba, pero sin duda sus competidores sintieron el peor bajón de sus vidas.

Viktor volvió para el campeonato ruso, por supuesto ninguno estuvo al nivel del "héroe de Rusia". Yurio y Georgi competían en la categoría omega, mientras Mila en la alfa, ella quedó por debajo de Viktor por demasiado puntaje; sin embargo, no se le vio estresada, parecía haberlo asumido desde antes de patinar.

Luego volvió a obtener el oro en el campeonato europeo, de nuevo, ningún otro campeón del continente pudo oponerse a la inspiración del ruso; en cada entrevista dejaba en claro que su musa era su omega japonés. Yuuri Katsuki no era consciente de que cada paso del alfa iba dedicado a su ser.

Para el Mundial dejó a JJ en tercer lugar mientras Chris volvió a tomar posesión del segundo lugar con muchísimo esfuerzo y una sustancial mejora de su rutina libre.

Con ello la temporada finalizó, sin anuncios oficiales, compromisos, o un Yuuri mordido por Viktor. Toda la prensa, especialmente la rusa, suspiró tranquila, el japonés solo era un bocadito que el campeón devoraba a voluntad, un pasatiempo adorable mientras encontraba al omega ideal ruso o rusa para formar una familia. En Rusia nadie creía que el lindo omega japonés fuera a ser tomado en serio, no llenaba las expectativas de pareja para el gran Viktor Nikiforov.

La prensa japonesa, por otro lado, le envía siempre sus buenas vibras, muchas omegas japonesas que conducían programas siempre le mandaban un cálido "Gambare, Yuuri-san" no para las competencias precisamente; sino para que finalmente atrapara a uno de los solteros alfa más codiciado del mundo deportivo y también del espectáculo.

Sea cual sea como lo disfracen, para "motivarlo" o "insultarlo" solo había una palabra para describir la imagen que el mundo tenía de Yuuri: "Un amante", alguien con quien el campeón no se comprometía, pero que era bello, aunque no lo suficiente para lograr que Viktor deje atrás las buenas costumbres de desposar a un omega ruso. Muchos apostaban a que sería Yuri Pliesetsky. Creían que quizás solo esperaba a que el muchacho madurara, mientras tanto para no faltarle al respeto, se divertía con el omega japonés. Guerras entre fans del japonés y fans rusas se desataban en las redes sociales sin tregua. Sus fans omegas y algunos betas le defendían a capa y espada como un futuro buen esposo para el campeón, y es que el ser denigrado era como denigrar la buena crianza que los omegas japoneses recibían.

Por muy seguro y profesional que Yuuri se haya vuelto en la pista de patinaje, en su vida personal seguía siendo bastante tímido. Se veía al espejo, veía a un omega atractivo pero rápidamente venía su cabeza ¿Lo suficientemente atractivo para Viktor Nikiforov?

No era un secreto para nadie que a la edad de Viktor muchos alfas ya poseían una casa cálida con un omega y numerosos cachorros. En el mundo los betas existían en mayor cantidad, pero los alfas eran quienes ocupaban los mejores puestos en algunos aspectos mientras sus parejas naturales en otros. Y es que, los beta tenían el mal instinto de adorar a los omegas mientras el de agachar la cabeza ante un alfa.

Sin embargo, dado que eran minoría, los alfas del todo el mundo trabajaban para que su población creciera. Algunas familias tenían líneas de sangre pura, solo alfas y omegas, jamás un beta en su linaje, estos tenían peso y talento aún más poderosos que los alfas en los que sus líneas de sangre se habían mezclado betas.

Viktor era uno de ellos, la prensa no cesaba de recordar aquello, pero olvidaban a propósito que Yuuri también era un omega puro. No disminuía a quienes no lo eran, pero le resultaba humillante que todos creyeran que había pagado los honorarios del alfa en la cama. Pues lo cierto era que más que unos besos, abrazos y caricias no habían ido más allá. Incluso en sus celos, Viktor siempre encontraba una manera de que lo pasase seguro pero lejos de él. No podía evitar pensar en darle la razón a la prensa rusa. Aunque le avergonzase, su orgullo se dañaba aún más pues Viktor no había dado muestras de querer que compartieran intimidad.

Mientras tanto, el mundo entero nunca dejaba de hablar como era posible que Viktor Nikiforov fuera su entrenador siendo un alfa joven, fuerte, de buen linaje, sin enlazar. El morbo y la curiosidad siempre eran buenos temas para los programas de fin de semana de chismes en los países de interés sobre el patinaje, en el Internet no había foto de ellos que no fuere retuiteada, comentada y compartida.

Para su desgracia, él mismo tampoco entendía cómo. Por ello, las inseguridades llegaban cada cierto tiempo, siendo olvidadas cuando intempestivamente el peli plata lo besaba. Pero no era suficiente, por supuesto que para un omega de su edad no lo era. Su omega interno, ya adulto, reclamaba mucha más atención del alfa que le pertenecía.

— ¿Terminaste?—

Viktor ingresó a la habitación de Yuuri sin ningún problema y tan siquiera sin tocar. Ese tipo de actos daban señales erróneas al omega de Yuuri, era como si Viktor ingresase a su territorio, tomándolo como suyo; sin embargo no había más que ello. Estando tan cerca de que su celo iniciará, el omega interno quería acercarse a Viktor y ayudarle a liberar su parte más animal. Para Yuuri, el problema ya no era las confianzas que Viktor se tomaba con su espacio personal o sus lugares propios como su habitación, sino el que no le marcara definitivamente.

La sonrisa destellante del alfa hizo que el cuerpo de Yuri se calentara tan rápidamente. Sus mejillas abochornadas delataron su estado. Se comenzaba a sentir sofocado, y su omega interno le dictaba que el alfa que tenía enfrente sería capaz de calmarlo.

Se encontraban en Inglaterra, a punto de salir a un musical dirigido por la realeza británica para un evento de caridad. Viktor amaba ese tipo de eventos culturales, por lo cual esa noche irían a verla junto a Yurio, quien se arreglaba en su propia habitación.

El ruso, con gesto amable, le entregó una botella de agua y le tendió un par de pastillas de un color purpura. Yuri las tomó con cierto recelo, se mordió los labios. Su omega no deseaba tomarlo, no quería reprimir más su lado instintivo, a sus 25 años deseaba ser amado con la pasión que solo un alfa puede otorgar a un omega; Y era a Viktor quien su omega deseaba de alfa, quería seducirlo, quería saber que haría Viktor si entraba en celo. ¿En verdad podrían enloquecer a Viktor de pasión? Su omega interno deseaba comprobarlo.

No era tan extraño como algunos pensaran que un alfa rechace a un omega aun cuando este en celo, aunque aquello sucedía cuando el alfa y omega formaban un lazo de protección de hermanos, que sucedía y a veces era confundido. Por ejemplo, era su caso con Pichit, mientras fueron compañeros Pichit siempre permanecía a su lado, sin ninguna connotación sexual, era como si este le hubiera adoptado como su hermano omega, aunque el mayor de los dos fuera Yuuri. Que Viktor lo mirase como un cachorro o hermano le aterraba.

—Te ves precioso en ese conjunto. Realmente tengo buen gusto. —Sonrío orgulloso de su elección.

Para Yuuri quien se veía fantástico era el ruso, exudaba una buena posición social por todos lados con aquel traje formal de corte británico que parecía contener toda la fuerza y elegancia de sus músculos. En su caso, usaba uno de los trajes formales de omega. El ruso le había pedido que usase un kimono, pues muchos omegas optaban por usar el traje ceremonial de su país de origen. Pero Yuuri lo descartó, no quería llamar tanto la atención, aunque, sin duda el traje elegante que Viktor había escogido no le libraría de los ojos ajenos.

Traía puesto unos pantalones negros que formaban las curvas de sus piernas y parte trasera, mientras tenía puesto una camisa que permitía entrever su pecho unos 8 centímetros debajo de las clavículas, sobre este traía puesto un blazer azul cobalto, ceñido a su cintura por un cinturón dorado, al igual como el colgante que llevaba en el cuello de oro, regalo de Viktor. Su blazer brillaba levemente gracias a las decoraciones de pedrería que Yuuri no quería calcular el precio, y su cintura se veía apeteciblemente pequeña.

Aquello también era otro punto aparte ¿Por qué Viktor se esforzaba por lucirlo tanto? ¿Un alfa acaso no era celoso? Sin poder evitarlo agachó su mirada y apretó las pastillas en sus manos.

El pleitplata notó que el joven japonés solo se quedaba viendo las pastillas sin tomárselas. Su actitud le extrañó. Y que no las tomase era peligroso para ambos. Ese exquisito olor que desprendía de su cuerpo se hacía más fuerte.

—Yuuri, sabes que si no las tomas pronto podrías…

— ¡¿Y qué?!—Reclamó levantando la voz.

—Yuuri ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás nervioso? Sé que te pone ansioso ir a un evento tan elegante, pero…

— ¡No es por el evento!—Le respondió sin poder contenerse lanzando las pastillas.

Al percatarse de su reacción se tapó la boca, avergonzado consigo mismo por haberle respondido a Viktor, quien más que un entrenador era su compañero y su soporte, aunque nada más…

—Lo siento, Viktor. Estoy siendo injusto. —Susurró bajando la mirada, girando levemente su cuerpo. No estuvo bien su reacción, lo sabía, pero tan cerca de su celo, su omega interno se manifestaba indignado y dolido.

Alzó un poco su cabeza sin atreverse a mirar al rostro a su mayor, solo se quedó asombrado mientras observaba como el cuerpo de Viktor temblaba levemente ¿Acaso estaba tan molesto con él? Sintió a su omega interno llenarse de ansiedad ante la idea de haber herido a su alfa.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el alfa le tomó del brazo, lo atrajo a su cuerpo hasta que ambos pechos chocaron. Con su otra mano le tomó del mentón, se lo alzó y sus labios tomaron posesión de los de Yuuri.

No eran como los besos anteriores, tiernos o con respeto, Viktor invadía su boca sin tregua, con el instinto dominante a flor de piel.

El pelinegro sintió como su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de restregarse contra el otro, pensando que era una gran oportunidad para hacerle perder la razón. No se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, era un omega y estaba muy cerca de su periodo de celo. Muy probablemente las pastillas le mantuviera fuera de este por el tiempo necesario hasta volver a Rusia donde sería encerrado a calmarse solo.

Pensando en las largas horas entre sedado y llorando por un alfa que no ingresaría a la habitación, Yuuri apresó la nuca de su entrenador, apegó más su cuerpo al de Viktor logrando que ambos emitieron un jadeo. El peli plata clavó sus dedos en sus caderas, apretándoselas tan posesivamente que sintió un enorme placer recorrerle, gimió agudamente.

El alfa se separó luego de aquel sonido. Su respiración era agitada, sus ojos azules irradiaban un brillo peligroso, nunca había visto a un alfa en un estado de excitación tan claro. En uno de sus jadeos en busca de recuperar el aliento, Viktor dejo ver unos colmillos listos para marcar a su pareja.

— ¡Viktor!—Exclamó Yuri entre ansioso y asombrado.

Pero el peliplata le volvió a atraer solo para abrazarlo confortablemente mientras posaba su cabeza en su hombro. Mientras tanto, su aliento pesado chocaba dulcemente contra la glándula omega, aquella donde su alfa definitivo le mordería para reclamarlo como suyo. La lengua de Viktor pasó suavemente por aquella zona, llevándole una rica sensación de sumisión; en respuesta el omega ladeo su cuello cándidamente, dejando atrás cualquier moral que sus padres le hubieran enseñado.

—Eres realmente injusto, Yuuri. —Suspiró el alfa, aun desde el cuello del omega.

Los brazos del alfa se cerraron a su alrededor, se sintió pequeño y atrapado entre ellos. El peso de Viktor caía sobre él, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia atrás: un peligroso deseo de que lo tumbara al suelo le sacudió.

—Hueles tan bien, no tienes idea de cuánto autocontrol tengo que tener para no tomarte aquí mismo.

Su voz resonaba cálida en su cuello, en aquella glándula que deseaba ser mordida.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces?—Pregunto tímido pero deseoso.

— ¡Yuuri! —reclamó—Si te me ofreces así, dudo que pueda aguantar ¿si recuerdas que salimos de viaje en busca de inspiración para tu nuevo programa verdad?

El omega abrazó más fuerte a su entrenador, reconfortándose al sentir su calor sin desear salir de aquel lugar. Claro que lo sabía, lo cual indicaba que seguía compitiendo, que iban por sus sueños. El problema era su animal interno que clamaba por atención, por una marca en su cuello que le aseguraría que aquel alfa le pertenecía.

—No quiero que me dejes, Viktor. —Confesó.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso, Yuuri? ¿Acaso no he sido claro?—Preguntó el ruso evidentemente dudoso.

Yuuri se separó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, alzó su cabeza y le miro serio.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo has sido!—Le reclamó para sorpresa del patinador alfa.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí, Viktor? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Solo estas teniendo un affaire por mi o… es un aventura?

El alfa abrió sus ojos, entendiendo que los chismes que se habían difundido en la prensa rusa y americana habían calado dentro de Yuuri.

—Mi katsudon—Dijo con ternura, tomando su barbilla con cuidado, mientras con su otra mano acunaba su mejilla— ¿Es posible que creas que no te estoy tomando en serio?—Le peguntó serio.

Al decírselo de esa manera logró que Yuuri bajase la mirada entristecida pero también revelándole que tenía razón.

No eran solo los insultos que disparaban contra el pelinegro, sino que debía reconocer que sus compatriotas eran realmente crueles con el japonés: Un programa de la semana pasada había hecho un reencuentro de los posibles mejores candidatos para ser su omega y por supuesto dentro de aquel circuito no estaba Katsuki Yuuri.

Habían hecho demasiado barullo porque se reencontró con una de sus antiguas amantes, una omega rusa, que por cierto estaba felizmente enlazada y en la espera de un cachorro, a la cual solo había acudido porque ella sabía moverse en el mercado de revistas para acordar una sesión de fotos para Yuuri. Pero la ética dentro del medio televisivo no existía. No les importaba que ella estuviera casada y embarazada o que él tuviera a Yuuri.

—Viktor, aunque no lo creas he aprendido mucho ruso. Y en esa entrevista decía claramente…

—Te explique porque la fui a ver. Ella está casada y preñada, muy feliz esperando a su primer cachorro.

— ¿Y eso te entristece?

—No—Finalmente Viktor perdió la paciencia- Me alegra, lo nuestro era vacío y no nos satisfacía para nada a ninguno. —Aseguró, acunando el rostro del menor.

"Satisfacer" Yuri también se preguntaba si sería capaz de satisfacer a un alfa como Viktor, tan lleno de experiencia en todos los ámbitos. A veces pensaba que Viktor no lo tocaba porque lo creía como un niño, no lo suficiente capaz.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa, Yuuri?—Preguntó el alfa sabiendo que no solo eran celos lo que su precioso omega sentía.

— ¡Que no te importa…! me llegan montones de declaraciones de otros alfa y betas. Me coquetean en las reuniones y tú solo eres alegre. Me vistes de esta manera tan provocativa… Realmente pienso que me vez como un hermano menor, como tu protegido. Nunca has insinuado que quieras compartir un celo conmigo, ni siquiera que desees acostarte conmigo...—Susurró impulsado por su omega. No podía retener más las dudas que se presentaban en su interior.

Lo sentía, cada vez sentía su animal interno chillando y aclamando por la atención de su alfa, a quien consideraba su alfa destino. Quizás no tenía derecho a llamar a Viktor como alfa destino, pero simplemente por su lado no podía verse a sí mismo compartiendo una vida y la carga de ser un omega enlazado con otro alfa que no fuera Viktor.

— ¿Crees que si no te deseara como mío te besaría de esta manera?

Era muy extraño verle perder el control, pero le fascinaba esa voz tan grave y demandante. Viktor le atrajo nuevamente envolviendo sus labios con los propios, violando su boca con su lengua sin tregua, absorbiendo su saliva y succionado fuertemente. Gimió audiblemente en respuesta al ataque, rindiéndose sumisamente a los demandas del alfa.

—Yuuri, quizás no he sido claro contigo. Pero te amo, quiero que seas mi omega. —Aseguró, tomándole del mentón con una mano mientras que la otra paseaba sensualmente por su espalda. — Y no estoy dispuesto a cederte a nadie. No sé si lo sientas como yo, pero estoy seguro que eres mi omega destino.

—Yo también, Viktor. Tampoco quiero cederte a nadie.

Viktor sonrió al sentir las manos de su pupilo aferrarse a su saco, nuevamente se abrazaron y le acarició los cabellos con ternura.

—Mi hermoso omega. Eres mío—Le susurró en su oído—Sin embargo, conozco este mundo. Necesitamos los patrocinadores. Además hay formas más educadas de marcarte como mío. —Sonrío pícaro.

— ¿He?

—Puede que no lo notes, Yuuri. Hay formas sutiles en los que un alfa marca su territorio. Sí, es cierto me gusta lucirte, que todos vean que poseo el omega más hermoso y deseable. Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar que alguien más te toque.

— ¿Entonces por qué...?—Se quedó callado, enfrentándolo a sus ojos, le costaba terminar las palabras.

—Ahh—Rio el alfa— ¿Estas preocupado porque no te he marcado? ¿Porque no he mordido aquí aun?—Le dijo brindándole un pellizco en la glándula omega, ante lo cual el omega gimió suavemente de deseo. —Eso es porque quiero marcarte como se debe, y cuando lo haga quedarás preñado. —Aseguró con aquella voz que inflamaba el fuego de la lujuria en cualquier persona.

Yuuri sintió muchos nervios ante esa posibilidad, inconscientemente había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Por supuesto que quería cachorros con Viktor, pero no en ese momento.

Él se sentía responsable de Viktor, quería enorgullecerlo, deseaba romper el mismo récord que él para que pueda estar orgulloso de mantenerlo a su lado por siempre.

Gracias a aquel pensamiento su mente se volvió un poco más racional, con lo cual recordó que si eran pareja destino y a la vez tenían intimidad durante un celo sin protección, fácilmente y aun con inhibidores podría quedar preñado. Si quedaba preñado tendría que despedirse del hielo, al menos como deportista. Podrían decir lo que quisieran sobre superación personal, pero lo cierto era que recuperar su condición física como deportista luego de quedar embarazado no era algo fácil y podría causar daño a su cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas tendría que suspender su carrera por unos tres años, perdiéndose las próximas olimpiadas. Tenía 24 años, no estaba en un momento donde pudiera tener pausas, su imagen desaparecería del medio. Además, los patrocinadores más grandes apoyaban a los omegas sin ninguna marca. Un omega aun con novio seguía siendo fantasía de muchos alfa y betas, pero una vez con una marca era automáticamente posesión del alfa, la atención de los alfa disminuiría drásticamente. Y, aunque realmente no fuera una persona que gastase mucho dinero, lo cierto era que su reciente despegue finalmente le había permitido poder sostener su carrera con la administración de los recursos que sus patrocinadores le brindaban así como su imagen finalmente se hacía famosa en su país. Como todo el mundo, deseaba poder mantenerse y aportar a su casa haciendo lo que le más le gustaba.

Comprendió el gran sacrificio que hacía Viktor. Se sintió culpable de haberlo tentado, de haber inclinado su cuello provocativamente buscando ser mordido, estando a punto de tirar por la borda todo el trabajo de ambos. Finalmente era reconocido, pero ese reconocimiento no duraría si lo echaba a perder, no podía permitirse caer en los deseos de su omega interno. Sin embargo, ahora comprendía los deseos internos de su alfa, le dolía no poder complacer los instintos primarios de su alfa.

—Lo siento, Viktor.

Se abrazó a él nuevamente. Su aroma le provocaba, hacía lloriquear de necesidad a su omega interno, era difícil intentar suprimirlo.

—No te preocupes. Yo también quiero todo eso. —Le correspondió el abrazo— Quiero dejarte preñado de mis hijos, que tengamos muchos cachorros y claro muchos amigos para Maccachin—Río. —Pero, sobretodo quiero que seas feliz. Me siento tan orgulloso de ti. —Le indicó cariñosamente, mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Yo voy a hacer que te sientas más orgulloso de mí. —Declaró firme Yuri.

Sus labios se encontraron suavemente. La forma lenta en que las manos de su pareja bajaron, para hacer presión en sus caderas le indicó que era un buen momento para tomar los supresores. Viktor podía poseer el mejor autocontrol que hubiera visto, pero si seguía tentándolo, seguramente le diría adiós al Grand Prix Final.

—Buen chico—Le felicitó Viktor cuando le pidió sus pastillas. El peliplata le tendió dos pequeñas capsulas y Yuuri las tomó de inmediato.

Luego de ello, por puro impulso se alzó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—No pude evitarlo. —Se disculpó el omega.

— ¡Yuuri, vas a hacer que me olvide de la competencia!

Le sujetó de la cintura, ambos se miraron y rieron. Viktor se acercó pero no le besó en la boca sino que le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego dirigió sus labios a su oreja.

—Sin embargo, creo que después de tu celo puedo atreverme a tomar la primera vez de mi pareja.

Yuuri enrojeció rápidamente e inició a balbucear sin saber que responder.

—Pero...

—Lo sé. Había esperado que nuestra primera vez fuera en un celo donde ya pudiera marcarte, pero no puedo esperar más para conocer tu cuerpo. —Le beso en los labios fugazmente— ¿Puedo? ¿Me dejarías arrebatarte tu primera vez aunque sea fuera de un celo?

—Sí, Viktor.

Y sin poder evitarlo con los ojos entrecerrados ambos se encontraron e iniciaron un beso lento, hasta que los toques casi patadas en la puerta les interrumpió.

— ¡Par de calentones, estoy listo hace décadas! ¡Viktor, fuiste tú quien me arrastro a este evento, date prisa!

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Yuuri.

— ¡Gracias, Yurio!– Gritó Viktor

El alfa se tomó su tiempo para acomodar el traje que había escogido para su omega. Le ayudó con las gotitas antes de ponerse los lentes de contacto, y a acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás. Viktor suspiró enamorado, se posó detrás del omega y lo acercó al espejo, le brindó un beso en su mejilla.

—Ya estás listo, precioso.

…...

El recibimiento que tuvieron como invitados fue magistral, realmente se sentía alguien importante ante tanto protocolo y saludos respetuosos. Se aferró al brazo del alfa, quien caminó seguro; al otro lado de Viktor, el vándalo ruso se comportaba adecuadamente viéndose divino también. A pesar de su juventud su elegancia era notable.

Finalmente ocuparon sus lugares entre el público, en la tercera fila desde adelante. Yuuri se sintió aturdido cuando la propia reina Isabel II de Inglaterra se encargó de los saludos oficiales, los agradecimientos por colaborar con aquel evento de caridad y al público que seguía el espectáculo por TV o streaming. Viktor y Yurio le habían explicado que aquel evento era organizado por la realeza británica desde hace muchísimas generaciones, era parte de la tradición de aquel país.

Cada uno de los tres patinadores tuvo su favorito entre los espectáculos presentados. Yuuri tenía algunas ideas para sus programas; pero todo ello acabó cuando inició una presentación especial. Una que se llevaría su aliento al completo.

Era la presentación de la noche, por la que todos habían esperado desde el público en los palcos a las personas que seguían el evento vía Tv o Streaming. Yuuri pudo notar como Viktor y Yurio parecían acomodarse sobre sus asientos, afilar sus miradas, preparar sus sentidos para el próximo disfrute.

Japón no era un país inculto, todo lo contrario, pero tenía muchas afluentes culturales propias, por lo cual quizás tenía un poco de desconexión con lo que venía a continuación. Yuuri entonces se acomodó, tuvo la sensación de querer acomodar sus anteojos inexistentes pues Viktor le había hecho usar lentes de contacto por esa noche.

El mismo príncipe alfa heredero presentó a los siguientes artistas, Yuuri sintió una repentina excitación por lo que acontecería, todos a su alrededor silenciaron sus voces, incluso podía decir que parecía que intentaban hacer el menor ruido respirando.

Las luces de todo el Teatro se apagaron, dejando solo la iluminación blanca del escenario, las cortinas se corrieron y Yuuri pudo ver a una joven omega de piel canela siendo cubierta por seis alfas de terno negro con estilos y edades diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo poseían una mirada que te capturaba. Los hombres, seguramente los tenores, se dispersaron, dejando ver a la joven muchacha que tenía un vestido blanco, el cual acentuaba sus curvas naturales y contrastaba con su piel bronceada, así como sus ojos negros y sus labios de color sangre. Su mirada parecía haber encontrado algo cautivante. Ella había sido hipnotizada, era lo que la historia quería contar, Yuuri lo interpretó.

Al fondo de ellos, había una imagen, era un mascara blanca. Yuuri sintió un cosquilleo familiar, le parecía que en su niñez vio una película sobre la obra que ahora presenciaba. La música pronto resonó, el sonido del piano era como un himno que quebraba sus espíritus; sus oídos finos de omega quedaron atrapados ante ello y no pudo ni siquiera respirar correctamente. Bien decían que la música podía producir un placer similar al sexual, bueno él no había probado el sexo, pero podría decir que hasta el momento no existía nada más placentero que una pieza musical bien recreada, pero sobre todo el presentar aquella pieza sobre el hielo. Casi de sus labios escapa un ronroneo de satisfacción.

La muchacha de los ojos hipnotizados empezó a cantar como si su voz no le correspondiera, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción pero que de alguna manera lograba que el público sintiera entre miedo y tristeza por ella. Su voz aguda y preciosa siguió resonando, cantando sobre un fantasma que estaba ahí, al lado de ellos, susurrándole con su voz de alfa. Su rostro configuraba una perdición, unas ganas de seguir atrapada en el hechizo del Fantasma de la Opera.

Uno a uno de los alfas daban un paso hacia delante para cantarle a la muchacha o más bien para controlarla, para sumergirla a las profundidades de sus encantos para que ella nunca notase las heridas detrás de la máscara. Esos pasos detrás de ella eran como representar a las sombras, ella era el bello rostro, la máscara de los otros seis hombres, de las seis partes del Fantasma.

Yuuri quedó fascinado; cuando lo comprendió su piel se erizó, sus bellos corporales se encresparon, su rostro se sonrojó, llevo sus manos a su boca. El canto agónico de ella lleno de angustia su corazón, cada una de las sombras le ordenaba seguir cantando por largos segundos, cada vez más fuerte, más potente, demostrando su amor y devoción con su voz y garganta siendo reventada subiendo de escalas en los tonos hasta que finalmente ella quedase sin voz.

Cuando acabó, Yuuri tenía lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, había quedado francamente cautivado, también había sido poseído por el encanto del Fantasma de la Opera.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Yuuri inició a aplaudir muy entusiasmado.

—Cálmate, katsudon, pareces un novato.

Yuuri entonces volvió a su lugar, había quedado atrapado por la historia. Giró a su lado Yurio y Viktor también aplaudían pero aún permanecían con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo con esa pose tan característicamente arrogante en ambos.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó avergonzado.

Viktor sonrió peligrosamente, le tomo de la mano e hizo que se sentara nuevamente como debía.

—Parece que el encanto de esos sexys alfas logró cautivarte. —Le susurró.

El omega se encogió como si hubiera sido atrapado en una travesura.

—Es la historia, es muy hermosa. —Respondió defendiéndose.

—Y muy trágica…—Susurró Yuri ruso— ¿Nunca has visto la obra del Fantasma de la Opera?

—No, solo vi la película con Yuko-chan hace mucho tiempo.

Viktor sonrío.

—Bueno, será momento para que te enseñe todo sobre ello. Me parece que has encontrado tu respuesta, Yuuri.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, no hacía falta que comentasen algo más. Yuuri asintió con firmeza, con sus puños apretados, estaba decidido, quería aprender más sobre esa bella historia, pero sobre todo, necesitaba interpretar con su cuerpo todos aquellos sentimientos que había producido en él.

Como era costumbre, un baile después del Evento de Caridad se llevó a cabo en uno de los más lujosos hoteles de Londres. Perdidos en medio de muchas parejas, luego de saludar a la prensa y a los conocidos de Viktor, alfa y omega se deslizaban suavemente por la pista. Yuuri era guiado por Viktor con elegancia por la pista al son de la suave música. Y entonces una idea rondo por la mente del menor.

—Ahora que lo pienso… mucha gente de la prensa piensa y comenta que yo soy solo una manera en que tú puedas dominar la categoría omega también. Soy como tú mascara en el evento omega. Que solo me manipulas como un instrumento más.

El alfa se sorprendió de tales palabras de su pupilo. Él también lo sabía. Quizás un poco de ello había tenido en sus intenciones iniciales, sin embargo se había sentido interesado y atraído, al menos físicamente por su actual pareja desde que lo vio en Sochi patinar.

—No es verdad.

—No, no lo es. Pero...—Yuuri sonrío de aquella manera que hacía que el cuerpo del alfa se estremeciera y quisiera olvidar que debía esperar para que ambos pudieran aparearse. — ¿Por qué no le damos lo que quieren, Vitya?

Aquel susurro dicho con sus ojos destellando peligrosidad, sus labios curvados en una sensual sonrisa y esa mirada sin vergüenza era la perdición de Viktor. Atrajo el cuerpo de su omega más cerca de él, logrando que ambos contuvieran un jadeo.

—Como tú digas mi nueva musa, mi nuevo ángel del patinaje.

Viktor tomó la palma de su mano se la besó y se inclinó. La presentación para la nueva temporada seguramente daría mucho de que hablar pero sobretodo arrasarían con los corazones de la gente: seducción, peligrosidad, tragedia, todo ello expresarían a través de sus cuerpos y quizás de sus propias vidas.

...

Explicaciones finales:

Hola nos volvemos a leer pronto. Esto ha sido como actualizar super rápido ya que apenas unos días subí la actualización de Entrenador Espartano. Hace ya un tiempo decidí y prometí crear una precuela para explicar muchas cosas que se tiene dudas en el fic, como quiero explayarme correctamente decidí crear un fic aparte. Ya que Entrenador espartano tiene su propio camino a a seguir.

Bueno para los que estén leyendo Entrenador espartano aquí veremos cuan difícil le tocó a Yuuri y Viktor llegar hasta donde están, su matrimonio, el negocio y demás. Por otro lado la gran duda de como fue la relación de JJ y Yurio o porque Yurio decía que estuvo a punto de llevar al tacho su amistad con Ota. Y no podía faltar la relación entre Pichit y Seung! Asimismo aquí se vera un poco más las parejas de MilaxSala y EMilX Micky o sí me cree toda una explicación del porqué Micky era tan apegado a su hermana!

para quienes no han leído Entrenador espartano, pues pueden leerlo y seguir el orden de este y luego Entrenador, y enterarse como acabó todo...

Lo explicaré un poco, pues lo deje claro en mi otro fic: Este es un mundo que más o menos sigue el del anime pero es omegaverse así que aquí en el patinaje como creo que es lo más obvio las categorías estan divididas entre alfa beta y omega, eso son las categoría del patinaje y todos los deportes podría decirse, claro que en patinaje existe la categoría ice dance y dúos. La más populares son las de alfa y omega duos y ice dance .

Seguro ya conocen el omegaverse pero para mí en el omegaverse uno sabe desde niño si es alfa, beta u omega. No le encuentro sentido no saberlo hasta la adolescencia,, otra cosa es que despiertes como tal cuando te llega la adolescencia, como nos sucede a los seres humanos. Así mismo ya que alfas y omegas tiene características animalísticas como los sentidos desarrollados podría decirse que de alguna manera su genética es diferente y especial a los betas, por lo cual alfas y omegas que nunca han tenido en su línea de sangre a un beta progenitor solo pueden tener hijos alfa u omega. Mientras betas tienen hijos betas.

En el caso de Pichit teniendo a Bae como hijo y el niño es beta, es porque Pichit ha tenido un progenitor beta

Podría decirse que históricamente los omegas han sido vistos por los alfa como sus parejas ideales para mantener la línea de sangre pura, mientras los betas son como su sirvientes aliados, pero poco a poco se ha impuesto reglas intentando traer la igualdad como en nuestro mundo pero aun así existen prejuicios como en el nuestro. Las parejas alfa-beta beta-omega ya no son vistas como prohibidas pero no son preferidas y lamentablemente en su mayoritariamente terminan en un fracaso cuando aparece un alfa o un omega en la vida de estos.

Otro detalle es que entre alfas existen algunos que son más fuertes que otros, pero nada tiene que ver que sea un alfa masculino o femenino, ambos pueden tener igual fuerza a poder de mando. Y lógicamente tienen las mismas posibilidades sociales económicas y ninguno se deja dominar por el otro, por lo cual en el pasado no se han unido como pareja ya que no pueden complementar ni tener descendencia. Actualmente tampoco está prohibido pero no es común y es un poco difícil que dos alfas o dos omegas lleguen atraerse ya que tiene necesidades que alfas y omegas se complementa entre ellos.

Asi que no, aquí los alfa u omega puros no viene de dos alfas o dos omegas sino se refiere a que en su línea de sangre solo han habido alfas u omegas. Alfa mujer no puede engendrar sino embarazar a un omega femenino o masculino. Asi que no hay alfas mujeres solo para ser la pareja de alfa masculino... Así que alfa beta y omega son las tres divisiones sexuales y son muy preponderantes mas que ser mujer u hombre. Porque un omega masculino es igual de valorado que uno femenino y nadie ve raro que un alfa masculino prefiera a un omega masculino que a uno femenino. Ya otro problema es las clases socialeso racismo, y demás; como vemos aquí que es el problema de la prensa rusa con Yuuri que es una cuestión de racismo.

Creo que son las principales aclaraciones.

Alfas: Viktor, JJ, Otabek, Chris, Pichit, Leo, Emil, Mila, Mari (hermana de Yuuri), Yakov

Omegas: Yuuri, Yurio, Masumi(ese era el nombre del chico que aparece con Chris, corregirme por favor) Ji, Minami, Sala, Seung, Minako, Lilia, Georgi

Beta: Yuko, Nishigori, Celestino, Isabella, Anna

Los trajes formales de los omega masculino son como los trajes de patinaje, pantalón pegado formal, con brillantina la parte de arriba

Estamos ubicadas después de la temporada que nos presentaron en el anime. Ya saben primero es el Grand Prix, luego viene el campeonato europeo para europeos (valga la redundancia) mientras los cuatro continentes que sus fechas son cercanas son para el resto del mundo, donde Yuuri participa, luego al final de la temporada sigue el Mundial.

Asi que iniciamos una nueva temporada! una año antes de la temporada olímpica las rivalidades comienzan a caldearse!

Nos leemos pronto, cualquier duda hacerla y no se olviden que pueden estar pendientes de todo en mi pagina o grupo de face Kaory-madness


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Conquistarnos

Un resoplido abandonó los labios del joven omega ruso. Sumamente aburrido se había refugiado en una esquina de aquel enorme salón. Agradeció no tener que lidiar con la prensa o con algún fan, aunque había tenido que lidiar con uno que otro alfa que creía que un "omega tan lindo" no podía estar solo. A pesar de que no le molestaba –si era sincero consigo mismo- el salir a todos lados con Yuuri y Viktor, sentía que se perdía entre ellos, al menos por algunos momentos como aquel.

Era algo contradictorio, que se debía a la edad y era natural, pero para el joven rubio era una sensación molesta el no comprender lo que necesitaba para demandarlo. El patinador omega japonés siempre le daba su espacio, al igual que obligaba a Viktor a hacerlo cuando veía que Yurio se sentía abrumado o lo necesitaba, pero a pesar de que internamente el ruso lo agradecía, no dejaba de sentirse un poco abandonado, no podría explicarlo.

Era sumamente cansino no saber que desear, pues tenía claro que Yuuri e incluso Viktor le consentirían en casi cualquier capricho. Ellos parecían querer comprenderlo, pero ellos mismos hablaban a veces tan ensimismados, que Yurio le daba una sensación de repelús el acercarse a ellos aunque seguramente estos no se molestasen por ello.

Quizá, como le había dicho Mila, debía de salir más con personas de su edad y era su culpa por salir con una pareja. Pero sinceramente prefería a las personas mayores a él. No era novedad pues las personas más queridas y cercanas a él, a pesar de ser un chico de 16 años, fueran: Yakov y Lilia que eran de la tercera edad –que no lo escuchasen o su vida correría peligro- Yuuri y Viktor que eran una pareja de más de 20, Yuuko que era una beta casada y con tres hijas, por supuesto, su amado abuelo, y su primer y hasta ahora único amigo cercano. Por su puesto que también quería a su madre, pero con ella mantenía una relación ligeramente más distante.

Y era esa sensación de mediano abandono la que acudía a él en ese momento mientras Yuuri y Viktor danzaban sin parar juntos, mirándose el uno al otro sin distinguir a otro ser viviente además de ellos. Yurio culparía a esa "debilidad" y a los otros patinadores por terminar "bailando" en brazos de aquel sujeto tan detestable que le dio la bienvenida al grupo senior con apodos y demás.

Aquel viaje había sido planeado para distraerse y por sobre todo que cada uno buscase su nuevo camino para la nueva temporada. Tanto Viktor como Yuuri lo habían encontrado, pero él aun dudaba. La temporada pasada, ambos programas habían sido escogidos por otras personas así que temía.

En medio de la soledad y la bulla de los demás danzantes y comensales, deseó que Otabek estuviera en el viaje junto a ellos, pero él se encontraba entrenando en su pista de Kazajistan. Beka le había comentado que su nuevo entrenador era mucho más exigente, así que no le dejaba escapar ni un poco. Además debía de considerar que su mejor amigo no contaba con los iguales recursos que Viktor para desperdiciar su dinero de esa manera. Yurio no quería hacerle sentir que debía estar a su lado solo para que él no se sintiera como el violinista de la cena romántica de Yuuri y Viktor. Pero, suponía que el canadiense sí que contaba con aquellos recursos…El fanatismo por el patinaje no era igual en todos los países, después de todo.

No se lo habían topado en la entrada al Teatro pero fue una total sorpresa cuando este se acercó por detrás y le dijo su tan característico "Hola, Yuri-chan" con una voz demasiado familiar y animada.

Giró rápidamente hacia él, sus ojos se toparon con un JJ quizás un centímetro más alto, el cabello negro bien peinado, con un smoking juvenil que asentaba bien a su cuerpo aun en formación, su camisa contrastaba perfectamente con aquel tono de piel bronceado. No tenía puesto colonia, Yurio pudo notar ello. Pudo sentir su aroma de alfa intentando expandirse a su alrededor.

Inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a la beta con la que el canadiense salía. Mucho se había comentado en las redes sociales sobre por qué no se concretaba su compromiso. Yurio no fue ajeno, aunque quisiera ignorar el tema, sentía esa misma curiosidad. Muchos lo achacaban a que ella era una beta y él un alfa...En ese momento pensaba que eran cosas insuficientes si existía la voluntad para quererse. –Que nadie escuchase aquel pensamiento de sus labios por ser tan cursi-

—Mi bella prometida no asistió al evento. —Comentó el más alto como si adivinara sus pensamientos, quizás en toda la noche se lo habían cuestionado muchas veces.

Yurio parpadeo confundido. El rostro de JJ era levemente más serio del usual, sus ojos habían perdido un poco de brillo.

—Vaya, pensé que la pobre mujer finalmente había reaccionado. —Se burló inevitablemente. A veces creía que sea como fuera aquella mujer, se merecía a alguien mejor que JJ.

JJ sonrío pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, estos seguían viéndose un poco apagados. Era escalofriante verlo con aquella sombra depresiva. De alguna manera prefería al arrogante, era más sencillo lidiar. Yurio había creído perfectamente su interpretación del engreído sobre el hielo.

—Quisiera que me concedieras esta pieza ¿Puedo?—Dijo caballerosamente.

Siempre tan exagerado, aun siendo un baile de salón era bastante anticuado y vergonzoso. Por instinto buscó a Yuuri y Viktor, pero estos se veían a lo lejos, demasiado metidos en sí mismos como para querer interrumpirles con sus problemas.

Así que tembló ligeramente buscando a los cinco alfa que había rechazado para bailar, prefería bailar con cualquiera de esos a hacerlo con JJ.

— ¡Oh vamos!—Su tono fue bastante ofendido. — ¡Somos compañeros de patinaje!—Finalizó un poco más animado.

— ¡Tú y yo no somos compañeros de nada! Somos enemigos por si no lo has notado. —Frunció su ceño para ver si así el alfa desistía.

—De hecho, no lo somos, yo compito en categoría alfa y tú en omega, gatito—Le respondió, sus ojos se habían iluminado esta vez. ¿Era tan divertido molestarle? Pensó Yurio.

—De ninguna manera. —Se negó.

—Bien, entonces nos quedaremos aquí parados viendo como todos los demás bailan, vaya suena divertido.

Lo había comentado con una seguridad terrible, Yurio creyó que el joven de verdad se quedaría a incordiarlo toda la noche.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras. Es más lo hare yo.

Pero JJ no iba a rendirse, importándole poco lo arrastró hacia la pista. Yurio se contuvo de responderle. Lilia le había advertido sobre armar un escándalo en tan lujoso y fastuoso evento. Había miembros de la prensa de sociales e incluso de la realeza británica. No iba a quedar como un niño malcriado, era hora de cuidar su reputación un poco. No que realemnte le importara pero necesitaba el dinero de los patrocinadores y el prometido sueldo de la federación. Se mordió el labio inferior.

JJ atrapó su cintura y comenzaron a balancearse por la pista. No pudo negar que el canadiense sabía llevarlo de la manera correcta. Pero se sentía incómodo siendo sujetado por él, con sus ojos aun con ese brillo deprimente.

— ¿Estuvo indispuesta o en verdad eres como dicen? ¿La dejarás por ser una beta?

Al menos saciaría su curiosidad ya que no le quedaba más que estar en sus brazos por el momento.

— ¡No la dejaría por ello!—Respondió él de inmediato.

Y ocurrió algo peor, JJ lo abrazó, se refugió en su clavícula y le apretó contra él.

—Que patético… quizás tienes razón y ella finalmente se dio cuenta que se merece a alguien mejor. Como puedo decirme rey si no puedo cumplir una promesa a mi prometida.

No le respondió, simplemente rodó los ojos, suficiente drama de pareja vivía día a dáa con Yuuri Viktor y Lilia y Yakov, no necesitaba envolverse ni empatizar con otro más.

El baile terminó, JJ se apartó de él, no veía lágrimas en sus ojos pero sí que estaba levemente enrojecidos. Algo dentro de Yurio se encogió. Era incómodo ver a una persona orgullosa tan decaída, casi arrastrándose por el suelo. Necesitaba alejarse, no le importaba ni un poco sus problemas, seguramente le estaba contando todo ello porque no tenía a nadie más en ese maldito evento. Se decidió a ir por Yuuri y Viktor para arrastrarlos fuera de una vez.

—No somos amigos, quiero que sepas que las bromas que te hacía eran solo por que eras el novato. Me las hicieron a mí, era justo.

Yurio encogió sus brazos sobre sí mismo, y desvío la mirada.

—No me importa.

—Bueno, gracias a las orejitas que te lance tus fotos se volvieron virales. —Bromeó.

El rubio consideró que el tipejo que tenía en frente tenía razón, esas malditas orejas de gato se habían vuelto símbolo de sus fans.

—No te lo había dicho pero realmente te vez muy lindo esta noche.

Había sonado bastante sincero. Odiaba ver la vulnerabilidad de otra persona. No sabía bien cómo lidiar con ello.

—Me largo de una maldita vez.

Esta vez JJ no lo detuvo, de reojo pudo ver como este se dirigía al balcón, susurrando un nombre mientras sacaba su móvil para revisarlo. Yurio solo chasqueó los dientes, intentando no pensar en el último halago recibido. Con seguridad iba a sacar a patadas de aquella estirada fiesta a la melosa parejita que tenía por compañeros de pista.

Como lo esperaba, los encontró riendo, y dándose pequeños besos en un rincón del salón. Eran más que exasperantes. Sin embargo, como era usual, sin que tuvieran que preguntar supieron que él ya deseaba retirarse con urgencia de la fiesta.

…...

Para Viktor además de placentero, era divertido besar a Yuuri. A pesar de que ya no era la primera vez que compartían un beso, su precioso omega se notaba muy inexperto. El alfa empezaba lento: con pequeños movimientos entre labios, halando levemente el otro, mientras una de sus manos seguía apoyada en la pared detrás de Yuuri y su otra mano le sostenía gentilmente de la mejilla. Yuuri intentaba responder pero parecía atragantarse por sus nervios.

Se encontraban en Rusia, habían vuelto para compartir sus ideas para la nueva temporada con Yakov y Lilia, quienes habían escuchado atentamente. No había sido fácil que Yakov aceptase en su pista a Yuuri, consideraba que era una locura la idea de que Viktor fuese entrenador y patinador al mismo tiempo.

Temía por la carga emocional que suponía ello. Viktor siempre había sido alguien muy despreocupado como para que de pronto cargue con un omega que era su estudiante al mismo tiempo.

Otro gran problema había sido enfrentar a la Federación rusa, de hecho aún no estaba convencida, pero fue el requisito –a manera de capricho- que puso Viktor para volver a patinar. Lo cierto era que aún no existía alguien de su talla en el mundo del patinaje en solitario de alfas en el país ruso. Y dado que el patinaje sobre hielo en Rusia era deporte nacional, necesitaban a Viktor como representante. No por nada era el que tenía el sueldo más alto y que el lujoso departamento que poseía había sido un regalo de esta. Viktor sabía que era bastante detestado por la Federación, pero ya no le afectaba. Yuuri le hacía sentir mucho más poderoso que antes, así que no le tembló la mano al exigir que Yuuri pudiera compartir la pista con ellos a pesar de no formar parte de la selección rusa.

Toda esta discusión, por supuesto, no era de conocimiento de Yuuri. El omega vivía en un país que si bien era muy fanático del patinaje, no era visto como traición el tener como entrenador a un ruso, menos entrenar en otro país; mientras siguiera representando adecuadamente a Japón, la prensa y su federación festejaría sus avances.

Así pues aun un poco inseguros, Yakov y Lilia habían escuchado su propuesto, y luego de comentarlo entre ellos, los ojos de la ex Prima Ballerina brillaron con intensidad.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Yuuri y Viktor se habían avocado en crear el programa corto de Yuuri, aun así Lilia se dispuso bastante colaborativa, cada vez más. De hecho, sin que Viktor lo pidiese, Yakov también se había dispuesto a corregir los errores que Yuuri tenía. Todo había caído por su propio peso, la naturalidad con la que Lilia y Yakov terminaron involucrándose en el entrenamiento de Yuuri fue bastante rápido.

Para suerte de Viktor, Yuuri era bastante cortés, aplicado, aceptaba y valoraba cada consejo que tanto Yakov como Lilia le brindaban. De esa manera, Viktor también pudo avocarse a crear su propio programa. Debía admitir que no era nada fácil, le resultaba divertido crearlo pues el mensaje final hacia sus fans y la prensa sería bastante sorprendente.

Por ello día a día se dirigían a entrenar a la Pista en San Petesburgo. Finalmente tenían la canción escogida, pero los saltos y movimientos serían supervisados por Lilia, quien sin pedir permiso a nadie se había tomado la tarea de corregir los movimientos de Yuuri. Por lo que aquella mañana, Yuuri le presentaría saltos y movimientos seleccionados a Lilia.

O ese era el plan…

Viktor era del tipo de persona que le gusta tener alicientes, pero sobre todo premios. Esforzarse tanto debía de ser recompensado, nunca habría imaginado que los labios de Yuuri fueran una recompensa tan dulce.

En Japón, el alfa se debía contenerse incluso para caminar juntos, apenas podían tomarse de las manos, no podía besarlo en público ni mucho menos ser demasiado meloso. Viktor había amado muchos aspectos de la cultura japonesa, pero el no poder tocar y besar a su omega cada vez que lo deseaba no le agradaba; sin embargo, debía respetar las tradiciones ya que no eran los únicos. Si bien cada alfa buscaba una manera de proteger y advertir que el omega su lado le pertenecía, ningún alfa sobrepasaba los límites que la etiqueta japonesa establecía. Yuuri le había regañado innumerables de veces cuando le robaba un pequeño pico en la vía pública.

Pero en ese momento finalmente se encontraban en su país, su territorio y Viktor no planeaba contenerse demasiado: Lo envolvía en sus brazos cada vez que salían a pasear con Makachin, le besaba no vulgarmente pero sí demostrando a todos que eran pareja, aunque no hubiera un comunicado oficial.

Eso estaría bien si es que no los estuvieran esperando en la pista. Pero Viktor había deseado su recompensa de manera anticipada….

El problema era que Yuuri se veía demasiado tierno e inocente atrapado entre sus brazos; y su alfa interno solo quería quebrar aquella candidez. Yuuri no sabía cuánto le provocaba con sus pequeños gestos. Su mano dejó de acariciar la mejilla del omega y bajo dando masajes por su cuello, el omega ronroneo de gusto y él no pudo contenerse, ingresó su lengua dentro de la boca de Yuri, se inclinó más sobre él haciendo que terminara apoyado contra la pared.

—Viktor…

Su suspiro encendió más el calor de su cuerpo. Su alfa sabía que Yuuri era el omega indicado para ser marcado y preñado por él. Exhaló de placer cuando se imaginó como se sentiría tomarlo por detrás como demandaba el primer apareamiento entre alfa y omega. Sintió su sangre correr más rápido por su venas.

Absorbió más su lengua, jugueteo con la otra, los brazos de Yuuri subieron por su nuca y el bajo su manos por sus costados, delineando su figura estilizada. Moría por poder recorrer su cuerpo desnudo. Terminó en su cintura, su estrecha cintura que le aseguraba un sinfín de placeres, siguió bajando hasta sus caderas, gruñó satisfecho. Yuuri poseía unas caderas bastante pronunciada y anchas lo cual fascinaba a cualquier alfa, el instinto les indicaba que biológicamente el omega era más fértil.

Si escuchaba un gemido de Yuuri estaba seguro que perdería el control de su parte animal.

— ¡Vitya!

Pero fue la voz de Yakov la que se dejó escuchar en el recinto por encima de los pequeños jadeos que el omega había empezado a emitir. Inevitablemente, como cualquier alfa joven respondió al llamado con un gruñido. Mientras Yuuri se cubría el rostro con sus manos totalmente avergonzado.

—Lo siento mucho—Se disculpó el omega inclinándose ante el anciano entrenador.

—Al menos eres educado. —Resopló molesto y un poco incomodo por la gran reverencia del muchacho japonés. Sabía que no era culpa del omega, sino de su propio aprendiz. — No como tú ¿Cuánto crees que significa cinco minutos, Vitya?

Viktor recordó que les habían dado cinco minutos para vestirse apropiadamente. Pero consideró que era más útil utilizarlos en devorar la dulce boca de su pareja.

— ¡Yakov! Debes de entender, alguna vez tuviste mi edad. —Llevó su mano a su frente, evocando algún recuerdo de su niñez al lado del viejo Yakov. — Ahh recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la competencia novel A, tú y Lilia...

— ¡Cállate! y ve a la pista con tu omega.

El alfa aun con esa sonrisa juguetona tomó la mano del menor y lo llevo hacia la pista de patinaje dejando al anciano con las mejillas rojas.

Al conversar con Lilia sobre el mensaje que querían dar a entender con el símil de su carrera con la obra del Fantasma de la Opera, habían acordado que como apertura Yuuri interpretase "Think of me" como programa corto. Había sido consenso de todos que "Think of me" demostraría la idea que ellos tenían: Una persona que se ve frágil, dulce, insegura, que nunca había sido notado por nadie ni siquiera por la persona que ama, al menos no de la forma en que esta quería. Solo alguien con un talento inigualable es capaz de pulirla, un genio que través de ella puede mostrar aquel talento, un genio que puede controlarla, o eso al menos es el inicio, porque finalmente ese pequeño pajarito alza el vuelo y deslumbra con su plumaje de colores a todos quienes le observan.

Yuuri se puso a la tarea de ver algunas representaciones teatrales sobre aquella canción, quedó impactado por la de Sierra Borges, definitivamente diferente a la de la película. El omega no sabría cómo explicarlo completamente: La obra iniciaba como una criatura que no conoce al mal, temerosa de su propio talento y de demostrarlo, que se esconde dentro de un capullo y dentro de ser un personaje secundario; pero que gracias al entrenamiento del fantasma y –en escena- conforme murmullan que no creen que lo logre, ella se alza impetuosa sin dejar aquella delicadeza particular de sus brazos y piernas, conquistándolos, logrando desplazar a la estrella del teatro de ese momento, se gana al público por completo, viéndose hermosa y destellante, aunque siempre queriendo demostrar que era un ser indefenso.

Era difícil, cuando repartieron Agape y Eros, pensó que el papel de Agape podría interpretarlo mejor que el de Eros. Pero el papel que se proponía interpretar no era el de un amor puso, este papel oculta a una persona con ambición detrás de la máscara de inocencia o al menos así Yuuri lo siente.

Le quedaba poco tiempo para su próximo celo, eso también era un problema para interpretarlo, estaba seguro que si Viktor no fuera quien se contiene, él no podría detenerlo. Por ello, habían acordado que Lilia lo hospedase en su casa cuando tuviera su celo, era muy joven para tomar demasiados supresores, usaría algunos calmantes para no ser un completo manojo de deseo e inútil.

Por su parte, Yakov había decidido hospedarse en casa de Viktor, dijo que era mejor asegurarse que Vitya no le hiciese una visita inesperada al hogar de Lilia.

Finalmente fue su turno, intentó dejarse llevar por la música, lo más suave que podía pero su cuerpo estaba agitado por el contacto anterior, su omega intentaba alzarse por sobre los calmantes, queriendo llamar a su alfa para que le brinde su abrazo carnal. Se sentía abochornado pero deseoso de muchos besos y caricias, esa no era de ninguna manera la imagen de ángel del personaje.

— ¡Yuuri, recuérdalo eres un ser que recién ve la luz pero al mismo tiempo es tu única oportunidad para brillar!—Gritó Viktor desde su lugar viéndolo.

Yuuri resopló molesto, ¿de quién era la culpa de no poder concentrarse en primer lugar? ¿Cómo quería que ejecutase a un ángel inocente si su cuerpo ardía por más pasión?

Aun no estaba totalmente definida la secuencia pero debía mostrar sus altos mucho más suaves que los que daba, debía literalmente verse como si flotara sobre el hielo.

Saltó y si bien no se cayó, el aterrizaje no había sido lo suficientemente suave.

Viktor se veía poco satisfecho, iba a replicarle pero su aroma el dejó estático. Y el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba aumentó.

—Practiquemos los saltos. Tienes asegurado el cuádruple salcow pero también has logrado hacer un toe loop, pienso que podrás lograrlo perfectamente esta temporada.

El omega japonés ya no podía escucharlo, su lado racional se apagaba a cada palabra, dejando de tener significado, mientras sentía el fuerte aroma de Viktor tan abrazador como su cuerpo caliente, ronroneo involuntariamente entrecerrando los ojos. Requería de sus brazos, su parte animal le hacía necesitar acurrucarse en ellos y sentirse protegido en su inmenso pecho. Así que nuevamente ronroneó con voz aguda para que su alfa lo tomara. Yuuri solo podía pensar en encontrar un lugar cómodo para al apareamiento.

Los besos y caricias que habían compartido horas antes solo habían sido el evento de apertura del celo del omega japonés, quien se había sentido cómodo, protegido y deseado por su alfa, por lo que consideró que era un buen momento para liberar el celo por completo.

Ante aquel gutural sonido, Viktor calló. El aroma del omega también llegó a él sorprendiéndolo. Por un instante se sintió confundido, su ser animal iba despertando ante cada inhalación que hacía de tan exquisita fragancia. Ante el segundo llamado del omega se puso alerta ante los aromas de los otros alfas explayándose. Luego dirigió su mirada al omega que le llamaba: Su pareja se veía adorablemente sensual. Sus mejillas y labios se veían rojizos, sus ojos llorosos y su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad. ¿Qué alfa no querría calmar el celo de un Yuuri tan dispuesto?

El animal dentro de Viktor quería rugir y poner aviso a los demás alfas que el omega japonés le pertenecía. Su cuerpo se sacudió de lujuria, necesitaba envolverlo en su brazos, quizás llevarlo en brazos hasta un lugar cómodo, donde el omega pudiera formar su nido y de esa manera empezar con el apareamiento.

"Quizás los vestidores"

Desechó la idea pues Yuuri merecía un mejor lugar para su primera vez.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de manejar su auto o si sería seguro tomar un taxi.

Al escuchar algunos gruñidos cerca de él, sacudió su cabeza avergonzado. No debía de ver a Yuuri de esa manera por el momento. Pero era tan difícil…

Todos en la pista de hielo voltearon a mirarlo, Yuuri se cubrió la boca, aun así, sentía claramente como sus poros se abrían dejando libre su aroma dulce. Algunos gruñidos escaparon de los alfas que patinaban con ellos, mientras los betas los veían con fastidio. Pero Yuuri no podía calmarse por sí solo, sintió miedo y ansiedad porque el alfa que amaba no respondía a su llamado. No quería que ningún otro alfa lo tocase, solo Viktor, su omega sentía que pertenecía a Viktor.

—¡Vitya! sácalo de la pista ahora mismo—Gritó Yakov, intentando imponer su voz de mando a los otros alfas, lo cual era un tanto difícil ya que la mayoría eran jóvenes fuertes.

Viktor despertó de su ensoñación y su pelea interna con el alfa que quería reclamar al dulce omega que le llamaba. Cubrió su nariz con un cubre boca que había cargado por prevención. Llegó hasta Yuuri, quien se estremeció emocionado de haber obtenido la atención de su alfa. El alfa pasó su brazo por la cintura del pelinegro, y con cuidado le guío hacia la salida de la pista.

Yuuri se dejó guiar, estaba contento, sabía que Viktor lo protegería de los otros alfas, su única preocupación en ese momento era premiar a Viktor, buscar un lugar acogedor para ambos y restregarse con ganas en el pecho de su alfa, quería prometerle que sería un buen omega para él.

Aun a través de la mascarilla el aliento del alfa escapaba y es que resoplaba fuertemente, su aliento quemó la nuca del omega. Yuuri, en respuesta, se refugió en su pecho, sonrió placido quiso quitarle la mascarilla que no dejaba ver los labios del mayor. Decidió iniciar a frotarse contra él en agradecimiento por protegerlo de otros alfa. Justo antes de hacerlo, Viktor prácticamente lo empujó contra Lilia fuera de la pista. Ella lo recibió, sin decir nada lo envolvió con una bata pesada; en medio del desenfreno, Yuuri reconoció esa bata de una de las compras que hicieron para prevenir ese momento; estaba seguro que era esa nueva bata que absorbía el aroma de los omegas, evitando que se expandiera fácilmente.

Sin embargo, poco podía importarle a su omega interno. El omega no comprendía ni recordaba porque estuvo de acuerdo en hacer esa compra, pero solo deseaba que Viktor volviese a su lado ¿Qué había hecho mal para ser rechazado? Se obligó a soltar más de su aroma lleno de feromonas atrayentes. Viktor no giró hacia él. Yakov le acercó unas pegatinas y unas capsulas, al mismo tiempo que gritaba a todos los betas ayudar a los alfas y omegas que se habían trastornado con el aroma, todos debían de ponerse sus mascarillas. Viktor fue con él ayudándolo, Yakov le palmeó el hombro en señal de fuerza.

Yuuri deseó llorar, había fallado como omega.

Lilia tenía su propio equipo de ayuda, puesto que tenía muchos alumnos omegas, estaba muy preparada para ese tipo de eventos. Incluso tenía a dos betas que trabajaban para ella como miembros de seguridad, como era de suponerse que en cualquier momento Yuuri llegaría a su celo, este par de betas estaba presente en todos los entrenamientos. El japonés se sentó, intentó sacarse los patines pero sus manos temblaron, sus ojos estaban llorosos, aun podía sentir a lo lejos el aroma de Viktor, deseaba tanto ir por él. De su garganta quiso brotar un aullido omega, uno que sería escuchado por su alfa casi obligándole a acudir ante él.

—Dios como apestas, cerdo, deja de mandar esas malditas feromonas. —Gruño Yurio.

Por supuesto, a una omega madura como Lilia ya no le afectaba sentir el celo de otro omega, pero con Yurio era diferente, a pesar que todos aprendían desde niños a intentar domar sus instintos, era bastante normal que otro omega joven se sintiera amenazado por un omega en celo.

Aun así Yurio se acercó y le ayudó a quitarse los patines.

—Te vuelves tan inútil.

Lilia llegó con unas tabletas, eran calmantes que menguarían un poco más su celo hasta llegar a casa, así como aquellas banditas importadas de su tierra natal que se ponían en la glándula. Omega para que se enfriase.

Se la puso por debajo de la gargantilla que siempre debía portar cuando su periodo se acercaba para evitar ser mordido.

—Listo, maestra Lilia, el auto está en posición.

Lilia lo cubrió con otra manta más, su aroma también funcionaba como adormecedor para el omega. Yuuri llegó tambaleándose al auto y cuando cerraron, cayó dormido.

Mientras tanto, en el Coliseo deportivo, el personal de mantenimiento se dedicaba expandir aromatizadores que disipaban el aroma del omega que había entrado en celo. Cada alfa y omega fue conducido por un beta para ser revisado en la enfermería. Cada uno recibió una dosis decapsulas naturales que ayudarían a normalizar sus instintos para poder seguir con el entrenamiento.

Viktor era uno de ellos, quien tumbado en una de las bancas, debía reprimir su instinto protector y posesivo. A pesar que el aroma de Yuuri se había disipado, el peliplata podía recordar cada matiz de este. Nunca había olfateado a Yuuri en su celo. No imaginó que le fuera tan difícil mantener el control y ayudarle. Había recibido entrenamiento de autocontrol como todo atleta, pero sentía que si no fuera por Yakov y Lilia en ese mismo instante estaría encerrado junto a Yuuri en un vestuario, enterrado en lo profundo de su cuerpo, reclamándolo sin piedad.

…...

Al despertar, Yuuri se encontraba en la habitación que habían destinado a ser su nido para su celo. Lo había acomodado él mismo desde que llegó a Rusia y supo que tendría que pasar algún celo.

Al principio había sido difícil sentirse en confianza como para armar un nido - natural en la mayoría de omegas- pero entendió que sería mucho más placentero tener uno durante aquel complicado periodo. Y es que tener el calor del celo en un lugar totalmente desconocido, sin comodidades adecuadas volvería ese periodo en un martirio. Gracias a decidirse a crear un nido, podía olfatear a su alrededor objetos acomodados por sus propias manos. Aunque sería mucho más agradable sentir el aroma de alguien en particular.

Tenía varias de sus ropas favoritas, algunos cojines que le parecieron muy suaves, manta y sabanas delicadas, todo ello sobre una cama queen size que él no hubiera podido costear. Parte de sus necesidades era necesitar nutrirse e hidratarse, por lo cual, muy cerca de su cama se encontraban botellas de agua mineralizadas, especiales para la época de celo de omegas donde se perdían muchos nutrientes cuando no era calmado por un alfa.

Sus celos no solían ser agresivos, su educación disciplinada de escuela japonesa le había ayudado a poder tener periodos de calma por lo cual incluso podía leer algunas revistas; sabiendo ello había comprado un par de ellas, totalmente plastificadas previniendo el sudor y demás fluidos que su cuerpo podría segregar. Sin embargo sentía que durante ese celo no podría disfrutar de aquellos periodos de calma.

A pesar de saber que no lo encontraría, su nariz seguía intentando buscar el aroma poderoso de Viktor.

Un omega que tiene una pareja estable se permite tomar algunas prendas de vestir de su alfa cuando este, por obligaciones, no puede pasar su celo a su lado. Había deseado tanto la casaca del equipo ruso olímpico que Viktor poseía, al menos poder enterrar su nariz en ella o incluso ponérsela.

Unos días antes, cuando preparaba sus pertenencias para pasar su celo, se la había puesto, Viktor lo descubrió, se sintió avergonzado pero el alfa no le regaño, fue comprensivo. Le dio un beso en la frente y le abrazó cálidamente.

A puertas de su celo era natural desear estar cerca de las pertenecías de quien consideraba su alfa. Aun envuelto por los brazos de Viktor, sintió el valor para preguntarle si podía utilizarlo para su nido de celo. Para su sorpresa, el alfa se negó pues creía que sería más duro para ambos.

No sabía que tan duro estaba siendo para Viktor, pero él se sentía abandonado sin ningún aroma u objeto que le recordase a Viktor. Era inevitable, no estaba en una situación en la que pudiera ser culpado o llamado "dependiente", era natural durante el periodo de celo de cualquier omega que cree tener un alfa estable, aunque haya sido bien entrenado para soportar el calor y necesidad.

Sin control alguno, lloriqueó. Había leído que un omega es capaz de hacer que su alfa le cumpla ese tipo de caprichos, pero Yuuri no pudo, se aferró a una manta y continuó llorando.

El calor inició a trepar por su cuerpo centrándose en su bajo vientre, sus caderas iniciaron a moverse buscando algún tipo de alivio, mientras sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas debajo de su cuerpo.

La fiebre arrasó su cuerpo nuevamente, se sintió sediento pero con la seguridad de que el agua no saciaría esa tipo de sed. La necesidad de algo que aún no había probado le sacudió. Una mezcla de sensaciones trastornaban su mente: necesidad, desamparo, soledad, deseo y dolor.

Nunca le había resultado tan difícil. Yuuri nunca había necesitado pasarlo al lado de un alfa realmente. Cuando tuvo sus primeros periodos ya había estado entrenado mentalmente. Su madre le acompañó en el primero mientras su padre se mantenía en la puerta vigilándolos pero dándoles su espacio, así que Yuuri se sintió protegido y cómodo.

Posteriormente, le resultó difícil viajar, pero logró adaptarse, pues su entrenador fue un beta. Celestino siempre lo internaba en el centro especial de omegas que tenía la universidad. En tal lugar, todo estaba acondicionado para dar cobijo a cientos de omegas que estudiaban en su campus.

Los alfas tenían prohibido bajo pena de expulsión el acercarse a esa área. De hecho habían expulsado a un par de inmaduros que habían intentado colarse para cumplir estúpidas fantasías.

A su vez, cada omega recibía instrucciones de como formar un nido para su celo (ya que en aquella universidad, estudiaban omegas de muchas partes del mundo y por tanto a veces de culturas más retrógradas y conservadoras); además les daban una guía para la compra de juguetes sexuales si no se tenía experiencia; también les brindaban asistencia en como alimentarse e hidratarse; la calidad de mantas, sábanas, cojines que debían de escoger; como aprovechar los momentos en que el calor bajaba; los calmantes, sedantes que podían consumir de origen natural que no alterarían sus periodos.

Todo en una nación que se jactaba de moderna y liberal como Estados Unidos estaba sumamente controlado, existían muchas leyes, productos y servicios para ayudar al omega a ser empoderado e independiente.

Así pues el resultado fue un Yuuri bastante disciplinado y previsor. De hecho tenía los medicamentos que su médico en Detroid le había prescrito que hasta su último celo había sido útil para que el celo fuera más llevadero.

Pero nada de eso ayudaba con el dolor que sentía. Sentía pánico, ninguno de los productos se le antojaba, ningún juguete, ni las grabaciones para omegas que había descargado de la red (las cuales eran voces de alfa).

No tenía ganas de tomar agua o los alimentos embotellados, ni de refrescarse con las pegatinas que sus padres le habían enviado o tomar un te, ni siquiera abrazar un cojín, nada.

Sentía un asfixiante calor y cosquilleo por toda su piel. Su cuerpo temblaba por necesidad de placer, pero no de uno que pudiese brindarse a sí mismo con sus manos o juguetes. Necesitaba ser tocado por un alfa, pero su espíritu animal lloraba anhelando a un solo alfa de ojos color cielo.

No era lo mismo llorar por un alfa desconocido cada tres meses, que por un alfa con rostro.

"Viktor…"

Necesitaba su voz y no la de actores, necesitaba su aroma y no las colonias artificiales de alfa; necesitaba sentirse mimado por él y no alimentarse por su cuenta. Quería sus brazos a su alrededor y que él se ocupase de darle placer a su virgen cuerpo.

Así que sin pensarlo y con su conciencia hundida en la fiebre de lujuria, gateo hasta su mochila y sacó su móvil, agitado buscó su nombre y lo marcó.

Su garganta se secó ante la expectativa y los timbrazos que no eran respondidos.

—Viktor…Viktor…

Finalmente contestó. Su espíritu omega se animó.

— ¿Yuuri?—Preguntó un poco preocupado. — ¿Paso algo malo?

Su omega tembló al escuchar su sedosa voz amable. Había esperanza, sentía que Viktor lo rescataría de aquel lugar para llevarlo a su casa, o en todo caso se quedaría a su lado.

—Ven por mí—Ronroneo con voz quebrada—Seré un buen omega, me portaré bien; así que ven por mí, Viktor. Llévame a casa. Te extraño mucho.

Su llanto inició, tuvo miedo de que eso causara fastidio en el alfa así que intentó reprimirlo.

En este punto, se debe recalcar que Yuuri consciente prácticamente no existía, el ser que se derretía por el dolor y necesidad, era una pequeña criatura dominada por sus instintos. Un omega que siente que puede perder al alfa que considera como su destinado. El cual no comprende las razones por las que él mismo aceptó pasar el celo solo.

Al no escuchar respuesta del alfa, se asustó. Así que decidió cambiar de propuesta. Era inexperto intentando provocar a un alfa. No sabía cómo convencerle.

—Si no quieres podemos quedarnos aquí. Está cómodo, tenemos todo para estar juntos, yo te prometo que haré lo que quieras.

Realmente Yuuri decía cada palabra temblando pero sintiendo que estaba total disponibilidad de dejarse dominar por el alfa que deseaba.

—Yuuri…escucha, cariño, esto es por el bien de ambos.

Un quejido escapó de la garganta del japonés, estaba siendo rechazado de nuevo, su omega interno no entendía lógica ni razones. Si Viktor, un alfa, no iba por él era porque simplemente no deseaba aparearse con él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No me quieres? ¿Yo tendré a tus cachorros, Vitya ¿Por qué no quieres que sea su madre ¿porque?

La respuesta iba escribiéndose en su mete de manera peligrosa, como si alguien tomase un puñal y lo tatuara en su piel. "Viktor lo rechazaba como omega, no deseaba formar una familia junto a él"

—Mi príncipe, esto se está saliendo de control. —La voz del alfa se había tornado un poco más grave, aunque intentaba seguir sonando calmado— Escucha pequeño, debes de calmarte o...

— ¡No! No me quieres, no eres mi alfa.

— ¡Yuuri! No digas eso. ¡Yo soy tu alfa! —Ordenó Viktor, se le escapó la voz de alfa y Yuuri no podía estar más feliz.

—Entonces… ven por mí. Te amo mi alfa.

Escuchó a Viktor tragar. Si supiera cuan inquieto sentía su animal interno el ruso, pero lo controlaba lo mejor que podía.

—Cariño, debo de colgar o no la pasaremos bien, come adecuadamente, hidrátate. Yo voy a recogerte cuando tu celo acabe ¿Si? Volverás a casa.

"Casa", el departamento de Viktor era un lugar muy confortable. Yuuri secretamente había ideado su perfecto nido en la habitación de Viktor, incluso –sin ser realmente consciente- había fantaseado en donde poner a sus cachorros. Sin embargo, esa ilusión acabó bastante pronto.

— ¿Vendrás por mí?—Preguntó ilusionado, dejando escapar ronroneos.

—Lo haré. —Aseguró el alfa, aferrándose al móvil— Pero cuando tu celo termine. Yuuri, esto es muy difícil para mí también. No tienes idea de cuánto deseo ir hacia allá y encerrarme en esa habitación contigo. Quiero tanto que estés en mis brazos, amor.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se acaloraron, se sintió mejor, más tranquilo, le aceleraban el latir de su corazón cada dulce palabra que escuchaba de su alfa.

—Vitya...—Murmuró llamándolo.

Por su parte, Viktor estaba bastante ansioso. Yakov le había dado un relajante y le había empezado a causar efecto, hasta que llegó la llamada de Yuuri. Cuando le escuchó llamarlo, tuvo un fugaz plan de como escabullirse e ir a verlo para arrinconarlo contra su cómodo nido y marcarlo. Fue una sensación salvaje, incluso se asustó de lo violento que le pareció la imagen. Por suerte Yakov lo observó y llamó a por su cuenta a Lilia

.

—Vitya, te quiero mucho.

Yuuri se escuchaba como un omega tan necesitado y tierno que le dolía el pecho por no poder a su lado.

No podía evitar imaginarse como sabría su piel, como se escucharían en vivo sus gemiditos, su rostro lloroso. La necesidad por tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo se hizo grande, a punto de derribar el autocontrol impuesto por los supresores. Así que se aferró con sus garras en su sofá.

Pronto escuchó a través del móvil a Yuuri quejándose: Era Lilia, seguramente iba a arrebatarle el móvil. Yakov extendió su mano pidiéndole lo mismo. Resopló un poco reacio, pero luego de decirle a Yuuri que lo amaba y prometerle que iría por él en cuanto terminara se lo entregó.

Si volvía escuchar lloriquear a Yuuri estaba seguro que no podría frenarse.

…...

Fueron días frustrantes para todos los involucrados. Los lazos animales no eran algo tan simple de ignorar, ni siquiera para personas bien entrenadas. Yuuri no logró ser productivo durante esos días, su cuerpo y mente estaban confinados a intentar calmar su deseo carnal.

De a momentos, justo después de correrse mientras llamaba a Viktor, recordaba vagamente que en Detroit, incluso apuntaba sobre nuevas ideas para sus rutinas o nuevos pasos, pero el celo que experimentaba era especialmente agresivo; rompió barreras impuestas por los calmantes, estos no le ayudaron ni un poco a sentirse mejor, su omega aullaba de necesidad no solo carnal sino de compañía, llamaba a Viktor inconscientemente. Se desmayó muchas veces por falta de hidratación, se sentía tan solo.

Lilia tuvo que ingresar un par de veces para darle de beber agua y los alimentos líquidos que todo omega debe tomar. Al tercer día la omega ex bailarina decidió darle sedantes, los cuales le ayudaron a descansar un poco mejor.

Por su parte Viktor no podía mantener en calma, tenía pesadillas de alfas sin rostro ingresando a la vivienda de Lilia y tomando a su omega. Constantemente le pedía a Yakov que preguntase si se encontraban bien. Yakov lo hacía pero nada calmaba aquellas pesadillas y sueños húmedos inducidos por el alfa interno de Viktor.

Lilia sentía un poco de lastima por el omega, a pesar de que se había involucrado de nuevo con Yakov por ayudar a Yuri, había terminado por encariñarse con el omega japonés también. Yakov con el instinto de alfa también se sentía preocupado ya que Lilia era omega, Yuuri japonés también y el joven Yuri. Solo lograba aparentar calma ante Viktor al recordar que había betas custodiando la vivienda de su ex esposa, y que la habitación donde el japonés pasaba su celo era hermética (su aroma no podía escapar).

Mientras tanto, el joven Yurio no podía concentrarse en crear su propia rutina, se sentía impotente y a la vez preocupado, aunque no lo aceptase abiertamente.

La dura semana pasó para todos: Yuuri aún agitado, intentaba levantarse del lecho que había armado, se dirigió a la ducha la abrió y se sumergió en el agua fría. Era necesario recuperarse, se sentía débil cansado y desganado.

Finalmente terminó de alistarse y quedar medianamente presentable con algunas ropas de casa. Salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies, pensaba comer algo sencillo para disponerse a arreglar y limpiar el desastre en que había dejado aquella habitación y, por supuesto, pedir disculpas por los inconvenientes a la dueña.

Pero no pudo realizar ninguno de aquellos planes, pues rostro que había añorado por esos días estaba frente a él.

Viktor, que le veía con el rostro más preocupado y culpable, le pedía disculpas silenciosamente por no haber podido asistirlo en su celo.

Las lágrimas escaparon del japonés; a paso rápido llegó a su ruso, se lanzó a él y finalmente su omega aulló de alegría por encontrar el aroma y calor que había extrañado durante el celo.

Su alfa tenía ojeras, estas eran visibles, su rostro estaba más pálido, así que con todas las fuerzas que tenía se aferró al omega en sus brazos.

Ninguno había supuesto que sería tan duro encontrar a su pareja destino.

Viktor jamás hubiera creído - si le hubieran dicho- que podría sufrir solo por estar separado de alguien. Pero lo era, no había dormido bien, tampoco comido adecuadamente, su mente no dejaba de advertirle lo peligroso que era que Yuuri esté lejos de él.

Al finalizar la semana, de inmediato partió hacia la vivienda de Lilia. Y finalmente podía tomar del dulce aroma que Yuuri desprendía.

Tanto Lilia como Yakov creyeron que lo mejor era darles espacio, así pues arrastraron a Yurio a otra sala de la casa de Lilia.

….

Ya casi estaba listo, lo sentía. Finalmente ya habiendo superado su periodo de celo, Yuuri se sentía mejor de poder enfrentar sus nuevos retos.

Su programa corto le estaba costando mucho trabajo, pero sabía que no era ni la mitad de esfuerzo que necesitaría para poder lograr su programa largo.

Aún estaba avergonzado por espectáculo que había armado en la pista de patinaje. Si por el fuera habría alistado sus pertenencias y marchado a Japón, a su seguro Ice Castle, pero no podía poner en esa disyuntiva a Viktor, ni desechar la ayuda de Yakov y Lilia. Así que su forma de retribuir era esforzándose más que cualquier otro.

Dividía su tiempo entre practicar en la pista y en el salón de ballet bajo la tutela de Lilia. Ella era una persona muy exigente y muchas veces lo ponía a dar la cara a sus propios límites físicos y mentales. Cuando pensaba que no podría, Lilia le demostraba que no era verdad. Él había iniciado en el ballet, antes de pisar el hielo, por lo cual tenía un amor especial por la danza clásica y buena resistencia, a pesar de que su figura no fuera menuda, demostró que podía equilibrar gracia y fuerza en cada estiramiento o figura a formar con su cuerpo. Aunque Yuuri no haya recibido un halago o siquiera una sonrisa de la prima ballerina, ella estaba fascinada con el nuevo alumno que poseía.

Yuuri se atrevió un día a preguntar cuáles serían los honorarios de la omega y de Yakov, ya que realmente ambos estaban invirtiendo tiempo en él. Yakov dijo que se las arreglaría con Viktor y agregó que si Viktor finalmente se había convertido en un buen alfa, debía asumir la responsabilidad de él. (Yuuri no estuvo muy satisfecho; pero su economía, si bien era mejor, no era la ideal aún, así que decidió dejarlo en un hiatus).

Por su parte Lilia le respondió que ella sabría cómo cobrarle más adelante, aunque no tenía que preocuparse por la falta de dinero, ya que con sus enseñanzas del puesto 2 en cualquier evento no bajaría, por supuesto haciendo referencia en que Yurio era su alumno favorito. El japonés no se molestó por ello, al contrario, estuvo satisfecho. No importaba que fuera, estaba dispuesto a retribuir a la gran bailarina.

Gracias al riguroso ojo de la ex prima estaba muy bien controlado su peso y medidas, incluso le daba golpecitos en la barriga o cintura cuando su milimétrica mirada le decía que había aumentado medio centímetro o no había bajado lo necesario para lo que el programa necesitaba.

"Flotar, flotar sobre el huilo era su meta para Think of me".

Lilia no se cansaba de repetírselo.

…...

Por otro lado, Viktor estaba concentrándose en crear su propio programa. Seguía siendo su entrenador, pero por el momento, al ya tener su programa corto debía avocarse a aprendérselo y perfeccionar su cuerpo para la rutina.

Viktor, por ese motivo, estaba un poco alejado. No tenían mucho tiempo para ambos. Mucho menos para pensar en cumplir la promesa de tener su primera vez juntos. Pero se sentía preocupado por Viktor. Temía que Viktor estuviera exigiéndose demasiado.

No tenía manera de comprobarlo pues no le era permitido presenciar los entrenamientos de Viktor, solo eran él y Yakov. Así había sido siempre y no tenía por qué cambiar.

Siendo respetado, amado y soportado por los fans, los especialistas y la federación rusa, Viktor podía tener la pista para él solo cuando necesitaba crear sus programas. Cuando los tenía listos, recién los entrenaba junto a los demás patinadores.

La presentación de sus programas, el anuncio de la música o cualquier seña que delatase la nueva rutina del "Rey del patinaje" eran motivo de ansiedad para todo el mundo del patinaje. Así que eran totalmente secretos hasta que él o Yakov los anunciase.

Así que regresaba a casa junto a Yurio quien estaba menos amistoso. Cuando Viktor regresaba, hablaba poco, perdido en su propio mundo de creatividad, parecía repasar gráficamente cada parte de su entrenamiento al detalle. Por supuesto, sabía que crear programas requería una gran imaginación y genialidad, pero parecía ser un proceso que Viktor debía pasar solo. Fue esa la primera vez que se preguntó si realmente debió pedirle ser su entrenador. Quería ayudarle pero no sabía cómo, se sintió como un intruso. Así que como con Lilia y Yakov se concentró también en sus programas, en documentarse sobre su papel y ejercitarse correctamente.

Por si no fuera poco, el tiempo se acercaba y la expectativa de los medios de comunicación era enorme, no dejaban de presionar por una declaración oficial sobre sus rutinas y por qué no se les veía en ningún evento del Off Season.

Yuuri estaba siendo una presencia silenciosa. Y es que mientras Ji, Sala, Seung patinaban en numeroso eventos de exhibición, incluso se habían embarcado en la prestigiosa gira del Star on Ice, nada se había dicho por parte del equipo de Yuuri.

Por otro lado, Yuuri era consciente que sus compatriotas estaban un poco decepcionados de que no participase en ningún evento de exhibición de los innumerables que había en su país.

Años antes no le habían llovido propuestas de eventos como el Friends on Ice o el Dream on Ice, pero ese año, vaya que sí. No sabía que pensar al respecto de Viktor. Yuuri estaba cansado sí, pero sabía que un patinador no vive solo de las competencias, eran las exhibiciones las que te canjeaban aún más patrocinadores, las que pagaban toda la costosa carrera pues el sueldo de la federación no era muy grande en comparación con los que los patinadores rusos recibían (ni comparar con el de Viktor). Y las que a la larga darían una vida cómoda y agradable al patinador retirado.

Yuuri había cubierto su participación con sus ahorros y con el patrocinio del Hasetsu Castle; por lo que los dirigentes y el alcalde de su región deseaban que, como el año pasado estrenase su programa corto en esa pista. Sin embargo, había competencias no oficiales en Europa que también lo invitaban. El problema radicaba que no podía decidir a plenitud ello, pues Viktor seguía siendo su entrenador y a falta de un manager y un equipo completo de asistencia, era quien daba la cara sobre sus finanzas y contratos. Nuevamente, Yuuri nunca se hubiera imaginado tener la fama para necesitar de un equipo de esa magnitud. Muchas veces eran los padres los que asumían esos menesteres. Y existía el inconveniente que Viktor, como patinador y ruso, debía de permanecer en Rusia entrenando y si finalmente decidía presentar su programa antes de un evento oficial, debía de ser en Rusia donde lo presentase primero.

Yuuri suspiró, agobiado por pensar sobre tantos problemas que parecían querer ahogarlo, tomó más agua, hasta que sintió un grito a sus espaldas.

—Katsuki, tu descanso terminó, vuelve a hacer el spagat ahora mismo.

Asintió con fuerza. Nunca había tenido tanta atención de parte de la prensa, fans y patrocinadores, era en ese año en que podría encumbrar su carrera o convertirse en un ídolo pasajero. No quería eso, ya no podía desear simplemente ganar una vez.

A su lado, Yurio estaba perfectamente con las piernas abiertas lado a lado, sin ningún atisbo de dolor, a un aplauso de Lilia, el rubio se estiro hacia un lado con todo su tronco y brazos. Yuuri trago, le dolía de solo verlo. Quizás no fuera tan elástico como Yurio pero era resistente, lo lograría.

— ¡Oh Vaya aquí está mi dulce omega!

Levantó su rostro al llamado de Viktor, se sonrojó irremediablemente. Por dentro sintió a su omega ronronear de felicidad por ver a Viktor tan temprano.

—Yuuri te tengo que presentar a alguien.

Detrás de Viktor apareció una omega embarazada, era la ex de Viktor sin duda. La conocía por imágenes de la prensa amarillista que no dejaba de mencionar lo perfecta que era ella para el campeón.

Yuuri utilizó toda su amabilidad japonesa para ponerse de pie y saludar correctamente; aunque había un pequeño animal a punto de estallar dentro sde él. Yurio se dio cuenta de aquella incomodidad; a diferencia de Yuuri recorrió ala omega de pies a cabeza para luego girar e ignorarla.

La mujer solo río nerviosa.

—Él es…—Inició Viktor.

—Soy Katsuki Yuuri.

Se presentó dándole la mano, acostumbrado a separar los saludos de cada país. La muchacha tomó su mano y se la estrechó, olía realmente bien.

—Lo siento, debe ser incómodo para ti. Pero no te preocupes tengo un alfa muy celoso. Sin embargo quería personalmente presentarles a un reconocido modista y fotógrafo.

Viktor le había hablado al respecto, ella era omega que sabía moverse muy bien en la industria editorial de la moda, tenía muchos contactos por su pasado de modelo.

El alfa se puso al lado de Yuuri, le abrazó por detrás y apoyó su mentón en su hombro con confianza.

—Sé que Yuuri se hubiera negado a que yo pague su costoso traje de patinaje. Este fotógrafo es también diseñador, va a diseñar tu traje de "Think of me" solo a cambio de que posees el traje para él en una sesión inédita. Claro que ya estipule a que revistas puede venderle las fotos y qué está permitido publicarse al respecto, todo legalizado.

Yuuri se mareaba de tantas palabras, por supuesto era responsabilidad de Viktor – al menos hasta que contratase un manager- el encargarse de eso. Viktor estaba en lo cierto, no deseaba que el diseñador de Viktor realizase su traje, menos que fuese Viktor quien lo pagase, daría lugar a más habladurías que no deseaba. Era un buen trato. El fotógrafo era un omega, tenía un look algo extravagante pero su aroma le resultaba confortable.

Levantó la mano y el omega sonrío a medias sin embargo sus ojos brillaban.

—Ya lo tengo en mente, solo quiero tus medidas.

La tarde pasó en medio de tomar medidas de todo su cuerpo. Yuuri veía de lejos como hablaban tan amicalmente Viktor y su ex pareja. Viktor no había tenido muchas parejas formales, aunque se sabía que era alguien con mucha experiencia. Sabía que estaba mal y que era inmaduro sentir ese fastidio pero no le agradaba verlo tan cerca de una de sus ex omegas.

Lo que ignoraba Yuuri, era que Viktor había buscado exhaustivamente a un fotógrafo y modista que fuera omega, pues no quería ni siquiera que un beta tocase a su omega.

…...

Yurio estuvo refunfuñando con Yakov. Al ver que tomaban las medidas del cerdito, anunció que quería escoger su traje de una vez, hasta que el anciano le recordó que aún no tenían listo ninguno de sus programas. Yurio los maldijo a todos y al llegar al departamento de Viktor - porque había tomado una habitación como su guarida de entre semana - se encerró a buscar entre su baraja de opciones. Era más difícil hacerlo que imaginarlo.

Yakov le había dicho que fuese Lilia quien creara el programa y escogiera la música, Yurio no quiso, se sentía menospreciado, Viktor iba a crear su propio programa nuevamente. A pesar de no estar en la misma categoría, ser comparado como menos capaz le exacerbaba. Al menos quería escoger la música, Lilia le había propuesto ayudarle a crear ante cualquier música, recordando su programa "Welcome to the madness".

Después de dar vueltas en su cama, se decidió por no reprimirse y llamar a Otabek. Yurio no había querido desconcentrarlo en sus entrenamientos, sabía que su amigo estaba sumamente empecinado en ser el mejor de su categoría, Yurio no sabría cómo animarlo, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba.

Su amigo no respondía, aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño hasta que finalmente Otabek se conectó y apareció en su pantalla. Giró nuevamente, ignorando que estaba en pijama y que su amigo podía verlo tal cual. El pelinegro solo río relajado y se limpió el sudor. Había terminado de practicar apenas unos segundos antes.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yurio?

—Hey no hables como si no quisieras escucharme—Le gruñó el rubio.

—Bien, dime ¿en qué problemas te has metido?

—¿Tú ya tienes tus programa listos?

Otabek dudo un poco, su entrenador le había dicho que no abriera la boca para nadie. El Kazajo había sido la sorpresita junto con Pichit el año pasado ya que provenían de países con poca tradición en ese deporte, a diferencia de JJ que provenía de un país con altos índices de fans, patinadores y de una familia dedicada a ese deporte.

—Si ya los tengo

— ¿Ambos?

Otabek asintió, frustrando más al rubio, quien pensó en colgar pero luego se derrumbó sobre su cama.

—Beka, no tengo idea de que escoger.

— ¿Es en serio? Pero no estamos cerca de…

— ¡Lo sé!

—Lo siento, ¿pero Lilia no tiene ya un programó pensado?

—Ese es el punto, me empecine en que yo crearía mi programa como Viktor, pero…

—Creo que estas siendo demasiado arrogante. Nikiforov tiene un talento para coreografiar programas.

— ¿Y yo no?—Preguntó entre ofendido y deprimido.

Probablemente Otabek era una de las pocas personas a las que le permitía decirle las cosas a la cara y que salía ilesa.

—Aún eres joven, paso por paso. Yo tengo un coreógrafo, claro que siempre le doy mi opinión de lo que busco. ¿Qué etas buscando tú?

—Quiero sorprender a todos, y quiero amagarle la fiesta al cerdito japonés

El joven alfa río sin contenerse, de alguna manera le parecía sumamente tierno cuando Yurio se ponía en ese modo tan caprichoso y competitivo con el omega japonés.

—Bien, pues hazlo. El año pasado demostraste que puedes ser blanco y negro Si es Lilia debe ser algún clásico, creo que está muy fácil, demuestra que eres más que un adolescente y usa tus armas.

Yuri se sonrojó levemente, su amigo había despejado su mente rápidamente. Asintió sonriendo muy animado, sintió que Otabek se le quedo mirando por un largo rato, lo cual le hizo sentir extraño. Pero una voz llamó a su amigo.

—Lo siento, es mi entrenador, dice que debo estar listo para irme a casa

—Es cierto, lo siento por molestarte.

—No me molesto, lo sabes. Ya quiero verte patinar.

Por un momento entendió porque el cerdito japonés se esforzaba tanto por entusiasmar a Viktor con su patinaje, se sintió poderoso nuevamente y listo para enfrentarse a Lilia con dos canciones listas para ser coreografiadas. Era un personaje bastante usado en el mundo del ballet y patinaje pero sin duda nadie lo haría como él. Iba ser el ángel más hermoso y el demonio más excitante de esa temporada, superaría al "Think of me" del cerdito japonés

* * *

Notas de autora: Hola, tanto tiempo! Pero ahora si se publicará más seguido, buenos más a la par que Entrenador Espartano, no se olviden que esta es su precuela.

Bueno en este capitulo finalmente nos vamos adentrando al entrenamiento de Yuuri. Si bien aquí no van a competir el uno contra el otro, puesto que este es un universo omegaverse (omega beta y alfa tiene sus propias categorías) vamos viendo que las responsabilidades para Viktor son muchísimas Realmente podrá ser patinador y entrenador al mismo tiempo? Ser entrenador no es cualquier cosa y como vemos ha necesitado de la ayuda de Yakov y Lilia. Bueno, conforme un atleta se va volviendo más popular, sus ingresos aumentan pero también la necesidad de personal, ya que Yuuri no tiene a su familia involucrada directamente necesitará un manager, coregrafo y quizás más. Atletas como yuzuru Hanyu tiene hasta personal de seguridad, mientras que otros que son menos famosos no encesitan tanto, sin embargo hay que destacar que en Japon realmente el patinaje tiene muchos fans. Por lo que veo, Shoma Uno es un patinador que se le veía joven con pcoos recursos pero año tra año va creciendo así como la ayuda que va necesitando. Bueno los eventos a los que me refería en el off season son eventos de exhibición por los que el patinador recibe un pago, los eventos de Japon son los mejores pagados del medio. También me enteré que en Rusia los patinadores certificados reciben un sueldo e incluso reciben becas, y regalos como departamentos si son realmente muy famosos, eso fuera de sus propios contratos con marcas y demás. Bueno Otabek es diferente, él es popular pero en su país no se vive el patinaje de la manera en que se vive en Rusia Japon o canada.

Pues sí el programa corto de Yuuri será la canción Think off me perteneciente al Fantasma de la Opera. La versión que más me gusta es la de la presentación teatral, peor si quieren comparar aquí les dejo la versión de la película.


	3. Chapter 3

No tengo perdón, pero en serio estaba bloqueada con el fic. Pero Plushenko me salvo del hiatus con uno de los eventos a los que asistió. La inspiración volvió y he escrito varios capis, así que espero no estancarme esta vez. Espero los disfruten mucho!

* * *

Capitulo 3: Sorpresas en Italia

¿Italia? ¿Qué demonios sucedía con Viktor?, fue lo que pensó Yuuri Katsuki una tarde de entrenamiento.

Aquel día, mientras almorzaban la estricta dieta que Lilia había diseñado para todos, Viktor llegó tarde. Después de un saludo misteriosamente risueño les anunció con total descaro que partirían a Italia.

Luego de tal declaración, pasó de lo más sereno a ocupar su lugar al lado de Yuuri y comenzar a picar la ensalada que todos compartían.

El silencio reinó entre Yakov y Lilia, hasta que el alfa fue el que estalló. Siendo ignorado olímpicamente por Viktor, como era costumbre.

Viktor manifestó que tanto él como Yuuri presentarían su rutina corta en uno de los eventos del off season en el país anunciado, nada menos que en la bella ciudad de Florencia.

Si bien hace mucho que esa nación no tuvo patinadores destacados hasta el debut de los Crispino, contaba con un público al que le gustaba los eventos de hielo. Y el Florence on Ice era uno de los más representativos.

Yuuri jamás se imaginó que él y Viktor fueran a presentar su programa corto en un evento fuera de Rusia o Japón. Estaba seguro que los iban a odiar en ambos países. Viktor era el emperador del patinaje ruso, una leyenda viviente, mientras que a Yuuri le habían atribuido ser el líder del patinaje japonés. Para ambas federaciones sería como una traición, sobre todo para los rusos.

Yakov estuvo de acuerdo con su pensamiento. Viktor era un alfa, sería natural si ambos presentasen su programa en algún evento ruso. Quizás, inclusive, los compatriotas de Yuuri lo comprendieran. Sin embargo, a Viktor parecía importarle poco que a la Federación rusa no le vaya a agradar la noticia. El peliplata siempre simplificaba la situación y parecía tener un plan oculto detrás de sus acciones, pero el japonés estaba realmente preocupado por como reaccionasen los fans de su alfa. Mientras que el ruso tenía absolutamente todo listo para el viaje y la presentación. Todas las coordinaciones con el país a visitar estaban realizadas.

—Yuuri, debes de empacar. —Señaló el alfa con una sonrisa. Mientras aún se escuchaban los aullidos histéricos de Yakov.

El japonés tenía una cuchara a medio llevar a la boca. No quería meterse en problemas, por lo que después del anuncio de Viktor, intentó ignorarlo, mientas continuaba comiendo una sopa rusa de un aspecto un tanto terrible pues era roja llamada Borsh. Sin embargo, algo en el aroma de Viktor y sus ojos brillantes le indicaron que no iba a permitirle terminar su almuerzo.

—Pero aún no pulo bien los pasos. —Se defendió para luego meterse una cuchara de sopa a la boca.

—No importa… Yuuri, los pasajes ya están comprados y tu traje listo. —Alzó las manos infantilmente. Yakov ya había iniciado con llamadas, seguramente para iniciar la larga explicación a la federación.

—Pero Lilia…

—Agradezco a Lilia por haberte entrenado pero de aquí en adelante me ocuparé yo mismo de que finalices bien la rutina hasta el evento de exhibición. —Su tono de voz no fue nada agradable.

Viktor era el tipo de alfa que no le gusta utilizar su voz de mando. Pero en ese instante, Yuuri actuó como un reflejo. Dejó su comida y se puso de pie. No había sido la voz de mando pero fue claro que Viktor estaba realmente decidido a realizar aquel viaje.

Ante tal situación, el joven Yurio se apuntó a la aventura de inmediato. Yakov y Lilia le ordenaron quedarse. Quizás a Yakov podría no obedecerle, pero Yurio no se atrevía a decirle que no a la ex prima ballerina.

El joven japonés abandonó el comedor, para dirigirse a su habitación a preparar su equipaje. Mientras tanto, Yakov llamó a Viktor a su habitación. La mirada seria del entrenador mayor dejó en claro al alfa más joven que debían de hablar.

—Vitya, aun no has terminado tu rutina. —No era una acusación, sino una realidad. La rutina de Viktor no estaba finalizada. Yakov sabía que el alfa tenía la capacidad de terminarla por su cuenta, pero no dejaba de preocuparle el porqué del viaje. — ¿Acaso estos es una excusa para estar a solas con el chico?

Viktor sonrío maliciosamente ante aquel comentario. Yakov resopló molesto. Como había supuesto, parte de la decisión de su alumno era guiada por la pasión. Lo conocía; no por nada había prácticamente criado a Viktor.

Además, Yakov se mentiría si se negara a admitir que el japonés se había ganado su aprecio. El chico era todo lo que deseaba en un aprendiz: dedicado y humilde.

—Ese chico no fue criado para que juegues con él. Piensa en un alfa para toda su vida. Creo que es momento que le digas la verdad. —Casi se escapa de su garganta un gruñido.

El más joven perdió su sonrisa, su rostro se cubrió de una inusual seriedad.

—…De que no vas a formalizar con él. —Continuó el anciano entrenador con cierto regusto amargo en su boca.

El mayor se apreciaba de conocer a Viktor lo suficiente para declararlo como una persona posesiva y a veces infantil. Por lo cual le quedaba claro que a pesar de haber permitido que Lilia y él se encarguen de Yuuri fue porque no tuvo opción. Estaba seguro que el peliplata se decidió a ser quien terminase de pulir al omega japonés para esta temporada. Aun así, no le quedaba claro si solo era un capricho por el talento descubierto, una pasión por un omega inexperto o algo más serio.

— Tarde o temprano te pedirá hacerlo. —Agregó Yakov. — Es mejor que le rompas el corazón ahora antes de que se haga ilusiones. Además, deben evitar terminar con una "carga" entre brazos.

Los ojos claros del alfa más joven perdieron brillo, adquirieron un tinte amenazador. De su pecho brotó una amenazada reflejada en un suave gruñido. Se trataba de un alfa ofendido.

—Si por carga te refieres a un cachorro, tranquilízate, no pienso arruinar la carrera de Yuuri. —Su voz había perdido cualquier jovialidad.

—Me alegro. —Respondió el anciano sin tensarse. — El chico no se lo merece. Y sería un completo escándalo para la carrera de ambos.

—Por otro lado, Yakov, eres una de las pocas personas en las que confió. —Su rostro adquirió aun mayor solemnidad. — ¿Tú en verdad piensas que me tomaría tantas molestias solo por una calentura? Yuuri es mi omega y en algún momento lo será por completo.

La seguridad en las palabras de Viktor deslumbró al anciano. Aunque no lo manifestase, también lo conmovieron. ¿El caprichoso Viktor Nikiforov, su estrella, estaba madurando?

Hacía mucho tiempo que Viktor había iniciado un proceso de desencanto tanto del patinaje como de su vida rutinaria. Pero desde la llegada del japonés se inició un paso de reactivación en Viktor. El alfa tenía más vida y sus sonrisas llenaban de brillo sus ojos. Yakov pensó que Viktor no lograría crear su propia rutina o que le daría una mediocre al joven japonés; pero esa sobrecarga de energía de la cual Katsuki era su fuente permitió que su pupilo tuviera el poder para crear ambas rutinas.

Antes no se hubiera tomado aquellas palabras en serio. Pero Yakov no podía desmerecerlas pues las pruebas estaban presentes. Viktor era un alfa que había madurado al lado de Yuuri.

—Está bien, Vitya. Yo aceptó tus sentimientos e intenciones por Katsuki. Pero debes de tener cuidado. Sabes que de aquí en adelante no será sencillo, nuestra gente no lo quiere.

Sonó duro, como debía de ser. Porque era cierto y había que admitirlo. La prensa aún no se iba encima del chico del todo porque aun lo creían capricho de Viktor, incluso la federación. Una vez que les quedase claro que esa relación se volvería más firme no iban a dejarlos en paz. Yuuri debía demostrar en esa temporada que podía estar a la altura e incluso sobrepasar a su entrenador. En otras palabras, debía demostrarle a Rusia que podía arrebatarles a su emperador.

Viktor no tenía que oírlo de su entrenador. Esa era una razón por la que no pensó en presentar la rutina de su pareja en Rusia. No deseaba que los medios y demás se enfocasen solo en él. Así que decantó por un escenario neutro e importante como Italia. Por supuesto, que ligado a esa transcendental razón también deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con su omega. Ya que el celo había sido reciente tenía mayor seguridad de poder controlarse.

…...

No había manera para Michele de adaptarse a ser un omega joven, o como sus abuelos decían, en "la flor de la juventud"; menos aún de tener a un alfa pretendiéndole.

Cuando Emil apareció en su vida lo vio como un amigo-rival, alguien con quien competir, claro hasta que se dio cuenta que quien era su rival sería su propia hermana. No se había identificado plenamente como omega.

Las categorías sexuales de alfa y omega marcaban mucho la vida de cada uno e incluso la de los betas. Se creaba una sociedad en torno a darle un lugar a cada raza sexual, mayoritariamente involucraba conocer su propio cuerpo y sexualidad desde joven. Sin embargo, era diferente en sociedades en que la mayoría eran beta. En este tipo de sociedades se dejaba de lado esa diferenciación de alfa-omega indiferente a ser masculino o femenino, para dar lugar a la diferenciación entre hombres y mujeres.

Para los alfas y omegas un beta, era un simple ser humano que por años había vivido sometido a los alfas. No les interesaba mucho impartir un trato diferente entre una mujer y un varón. Pero en su localidad costumbrista y poblado de betas, ser hombre y mujer si tenía una repercusión. Dentro de la familia Crispino había sido dos generaciones betas. Sus bisabuelos fueron alfas y omegas puros, tuvieron un hijo alfa que decidió procrear con una beta, fue un embarazo demasiado duro que se llevó su vida, pero nació de esa unión un beta el cual uniría su vida a otros betas.

Por lo cual para Michele desde pequeño buscando un parecido, adoptó el papel protector de su padre con su madre. Su hermanita era hermosa y más aún cuando le dijeron que tenía una condición especial "omega". No prestó demasiada atención a cuando le dijeron que él también tenía esa condición especial y diferente a la de toda su familia. Sus propios padres no tuvieron mucha idea de cómo lidiar en el futuro con un hijo al que pensaron criar como varón beta siendo un omega.

El gemelo omega despreció todas las características que se supone como tal raza debía de tener. No fue tan difícil pues su cuerpo no era exactamente como el de la mayoría de omegas, no era al menos como el de su bellísima hermana que poco a poco su imagen se tornaba seductora mezclada con ese claro rostro semi redondeado de la aun no abandonada niñez. Tampoco logró compararse a los omegas que en la televisión aparecían. Incluso cuando veía a los omegas masculinos entendía el trato especial que estos deberían de tener. No se sentía de la misma manera ni tan bello y delicado como estos.

Así que creció protegiendo a su hermana, mezclando su entrenamiento de patinador con el de defensa personal para protegerla de betas y alguno que otro alfa. La amaba tanto, ella era su musa, su ideal, en su amor no existía nada sucio sino era puro y lleno de brillo.

Su hermana durmió a su lado sin ningún tapujo, desde siempre sus padres se lo permitieron. Lo agradecía, aunque los varones betas nunca compartían habitación con sus hermanas.

Su escuela fue una de betas, localizada cerca de su hogar. Sus padres por años, intentaron ignorar la naturaleza de su hijo, permitieron que el amor hacia su hermana continuara creciendo y que olvidase las necesidades que un día tendría. Por ello se encontraba en una situación incómoda que intentaba olvidar.

Para Sala fue más fácil aceptarse como una omega. Sus padres siempre la criaron protegiéndola, como una princesa, regañando y azuzando al hermano a salvaguardarla como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Pero dado que ya eran casi adultos, ella estaba interesada en que su hermano encontrase su camino y finalmente aceptara su naturaleza pues era peligroso que no lo hiciera. Ese verano se habían separado por un tiempo para tomarse unas vacaciones. Sin embargo, estas finalizaron por lo que se reencontraron en su centro de patinaje. Sala pudo notar que su gemelo lucía diferente.

Ella saludó a Michele con un abrazo que fue devuelto sin mucha vitalidad, aquello la asustó.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó preocupada.

—Emil me traicionó. —Susurró el omega.

Ella se sorprendió. Aunque su hermano nunca lo había notado, ella estaba segura que su amigo checo estaba muy enamorado de su hermano ¿sería posible que le hubiese engañado?

—Debe haber una explicación, él te quiere, está muy enamorado de ti. —Se apresuró a decir.

— ¡¿Tu lo sabías?!

Sala se había perdido por completo. Tanto su hermano como Emil habían viajado juntos a Japón para un evento local. Ella supuso que el alfa finalmente le confesaría sus sentimientos a Michele. Sin dudarlo apoyó al checo.

— ¿No te refieres a que te engaño?

— ¡No! yo confiaba en él, pero me beso e intentó…

Su hermano balbuceó con las mejillas arreboladas. Confirmó que su hermano nunca se había percatado ni imaginado de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

—Es un alfa…

—Aun así, a mí nunca me importo, yo lo vi como un hermano. Y ese idiota me besó, me miro de manera asquerosa. No quiero volver a verlo.

—Micky. Eso es natural entre dos personas que se gustan, además hueles bien, hermanito. —Sonrío intentando de relajarlo.

Gracias a que no habían recibido una instrucción de alfa-omega les resultaba difícil controlar las habilidades pertenecientes a su raza como el poder tranquilizar a sus cercanos con su aroma.

—No lo digas. No pienso...no quiero. Emil es solo un amigo, deposite mi confianza en él y aprovechó que estaba ebrio para besarme.

La muchacha no dijo más, su hermano estaba muy afectado. Si intentaba ahondar más en los detalles se cerraría por completo.

— ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

Ella no supo si ser completamente sincera. Al parecer su hermano era poco liberal. Ella decidió viajar a solas con Mila, quien era una alfa. Para su sorpresa su hermano hizo drama pero no se molestó ni intentó perseguirla.

—Bien, hermano. Mila es genial. Fue divertido ir con ella a la playa. —Murmuró intentando no ruborizarle por algunos recuerdos.

Su hermano sonrío con cierta dulzura como si observara a una niña pequeña.

—Me alegra que se divirtieran en su viaje de chicas.

Sala comprendió que para Micky, Mila era menos "peligrosa" que un alfa masculino. Ignoraba que se trataba casi de lo mismo, pues los instintos en un alfa sea masculino o femenino afectaban de igual manera. Decidió guardarse ello para sí misma, pues realmente no había sucedido demasiado. Ambas querían tomarlo con cuidado pues tenían deberes con sus carreras.

—Sala, nos han invitado al Forence on Ice. ¿Quieres participar?—Decidió cambiar de tema. — Recomendé a los rusos y a Yuuri Katsuki.

—Excelente, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo. ¿A Mila también?—Preguntó animada.

Algo dentro de Micky hizo conexión.

— ¿Acaso te gusta Mila?

Sala se sorprendió de que su hermano pudiera ser perceptivo con ella pero no consigo mismo. Por su parte, Michele había tenido que asumir que su hermanita estaba creciendo y que deseaba buscar su propio destino.

—Bueno…

—Eres tan hermosa Sala, estoy seguro que hasta a una chica puedes gustarle. —Comentó soñador.

—Mila es alfa, Mikcy. —Recalcó la omega.

Si Sala tenía que encontrar pareja, Michele se sorprendió notando que prefería que fuera una mujer a un hombre. Seguía teniendo pensamientos como beta.

—Aunque sea una chica deberá demostrar que sus intenciones son serias.

—Cálmate hermano, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. —Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Nada de eso. Si no dejarás que yo este a tu lado para siempre, quiero que sea una persona íntegra y que mejor que sea una mujer, son menos lujuriosas que los hombres.

La italiana prefirió no rebatírselo, no quería que empezase espantar a Mila.

—Micky, también eres muy hermoso. Te viste radiante en tu programa libre.

Le llevo frente al espejo.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos y tu cabello castaño es sedoso, hermano. —Le abrazó desde atrás, obligando a que siguiera apreciando su figura. —Seguramente ni siquiera te percatas, pero deben haber muchos fans alfas que estén detrás de ti, aunque seguro que eso no hará tan feliz a Emil.

— ¡No me hables de él!

Porque había sido su primer beso. Enfocados siempre el uno con el otro, ninguno tuvo experiencias románticas ni físicas. Nunca había deseado a Sala de forma carnal. Solo deseaba permanecer a su lado, protegerla y abrazarla. Su amor por ella había sido inocente.

—Bueno, voy a cambiarme.

Iba a tener que ver a Emil en pocos minutos, seguramente ya estaría alistándose en el camerino de alfas. Su hermana terminó de alistar y se dirigió fuera del vestidor. A solas, Michele se asomó al espejo, abrió su casaca, y se dedicó a observarse: Las mallas negras se apegaban a su cuerpo, era estilizado, sus piernas eran fuertes y firmes. Pasó sus manos por su torso hasta su cintura, tanteando las formas de sus músculos. Nunca se había valorado en ese aspecto porque para él Sala había sido el centro de su mundo.

Se subió el cierre nuevamente, le dio un poco más de pena el mostrar y exhibir su figura. Le sorprendía como Yuri y Yuuri japonés podían exponerse con esos trajes tan demostrativos en la pista.

Así como sus compañeros rusos, él también demostraría su programa corto en el evento, además de un programa especial solo para ese evento. Era su nación, debía de dar las gracias por su apoyo.

Cuando salió del vestuario se encontró con que su hermana hablaba amicalmente con Emil. Un impulso extraño le hizo desear separarlos. En esos momentos estaba confundido ¿era por Emil o por Sala? Le había quedado claro que ambos eran solo amigos, pero ¿acaso alguien tan impúdico como el checo no tendría malas intenciones con su dulce hermanita?

Sin duda en sus pasos se acercó rápidamente.

—Sala, vamos a practicar. —Gruñó.

—Micky.—Le llamó el patinador checo.

—Hey Micky no ignores a Emil.—Intervino Sala.

El italiano continuó tomado de la mano de su Hermana, apartándola. Luego de dedicarle una mirada seria a Emil se dirigió a su entrenador. Emil por su parte fue llamado por su propio entrenador.

…...

El día del gran evento "Florence on Ice" llegó, las entradas se agotaron rápidamente. Evidentemente, Viktor era muy bien apreciado entre el público Italiano, ello más la renacida estrella japonesa, los hermanos Crispino, natales de Italia convirtieron el evento que normalmente era pequeño y regional en uno prestigioso, desatando algo de envidia en los otros circuitos de patinaje.

Por supuesto, la prensa dio que hablar rápidamente, se murmuraron miles de posibilidades y con seguridad, Viktor lo presentía, serían largamente entrevistados cada uno por separado luego de sus presentaciones como era costumbre.

Todas sus presentaciones irían a juego incluso las cortas, Viktor había escogido Music of the Night, una canción melancólica que podía interpretarse el como el fantasma es quien en verdad ha sido conquistado por la bella Cristine. Y es que ante el público era el fantasma un ser horrendo pero poderoso, oculto bajo una máscara el que manipulaba a la omega; pero lo cierto era que ella fue quien tenía el corazón del fantasma en sus manos y aquella canción era casi una súplica a no ser abandonado. El sentimiento le gustó, de esa manera iba a impresionar al público. Ya no sería el divo cautivador sino el que claramente ha sido cautivado, lo cual iba a juego con la canción debut de la actriz "Think of me" que Yuuri presentaría como programa corto en las presentaciones de la temporada.

Las fotos ya habían sido tomadas para la revista y Yuuri tenía listo su bellísimo traje blanco lleno de preciosa pedrería que le haría verse como un dulce ángel que por dentro guardaba infinidad de encantos malévolos capaces de caer a un ser oscuro como el fantasma.

¿Quién era quien hechizaba a quién? ¿Quién era el verdadero ser que manipulaba? ¿Quién era la víctima en verdad? Aquellas preguntas quedarían a la deriva y se las dejarían de tarea a sus fans y comentaristas especializados.

…...

Florence on Ice, como la mayoría de eventos, se componía de una entrada de presentación grupal, luego una serie de presentaciones individuales o en pareja según sea el caso, para el cierre con una presentación grupal. Para ello era necesario, por supuesto practicar en grupo, por lo cual no pudo evitarse que Emil y Micky tuvieran que acercarse.

—Micky, de verdad yo…—Intentó acercarse el checo en medio del calentamiento para la práctica grupal.

—No digas nada. —Ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo. Había quedado claro que no podría volver a confiar en Emil.

No pudieron hablar más, fueron llamados de inmediato para iniciar el baile grupal sobre la pista de hielo.

Luego de numerosos choques, risas, caídas finalmente lograron coordinar los movimientos de todos.

Una vez en los camerinos fueron llamados para entregarles sus trajes para las dos presentaciones grupales. Los trajes eran elegantes pero también seductores justo como se reconocían los italianos. Mientras le explicaban como debía de llevar el traje, Micky vio con cierta vergüenza como Viktor Nikiforov y Katsuki coqueteaban, Yuuri se comportaba como un omega normal frente a un alfa que le gusta. Se sintió ridículo de haber pensado que Yuuri tenía intenciones extrañas por su hermana.

Desvío la mirada cuando vio que Emil se acercaba a saludarlos. Abandonó el espacio grupal para refugiarse en el cubículo privado para probarse el traje.

Florence Ice estrenó el evento con los cupos totalmente rebalsados. Las luces se apagaron y el sonido de la música inundó el lugar. Todos, profesionalmente, comenzaron a salir hacia la pista. De inmediato las vivas resonaron en el lugar, la euforia era incontenible. Muchos de aquellos fans habían pagado entradas carísimas solo para no perderse el estreno de varios programas cortos.

Micky se sentía un tanto incómodo con aquella ropa, no entendía porque habían escogido algo así. En general ropas para alfas y omegas eran muy parecidas, solo que los alfas llevaban un pantalón totalmente negro y camiseta del mismo color; mientras los omegas llevaban un enterizo completo que parecía tener mallas y brocados con una ilusión de transparencia en la espalda que de alguna manera era provocativa.

Yuuri y Viktor habían estado besuqueándose a vista de todos en los camerinos, ambos borboteaban amor y deseo; el italiano comenzaba a detestarlos. Durante la pista a pesar de que era un grupal, hubo pasos en los que de dos en dos debían de girar con las piernas apuntando a lados opuestos. Yuuri y Viktor tenían un movimiento de pareja tan fluido que fueron el centro de todas las parejas. Para su malísima suerte le toco con Emil, agradeció que no terminaron cortándose algo con la cuchilla del patín.

La música era elegante, aun así tenía algunas notas que entusiasmaban al público, el cual palmeaba a su ritmo. El aire festivo duró toda la rutina.

Al finalizar el programa de apertura grupal, todos regresaron al camerino.

Yuuri y Viktor se fueron a su propio camerino para cambiarse de ropa por sus trajes de sus programas. Como eran los últimos en presentarse, todos sospechaban que utilizarían su tiempo para otros menesteres.

La entrenadora de los Crispino se acercó a ellos junto a su asistente que cargaba los trajes de cada uno. Hermano y hermana tomaron sus trajes y se introdujeron a sus cubículos. Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron, como habían supuesto Viktor y Yuuri aún no aparecían.

Emil ya se encontraba listo.

— ¿No crees que Emil se ve muy guapo?

Su hermana estaba empeñada en que viera algo que Micky no tomaba importancia.

—Sala, respeto tus decisiones pero por favor no intentes entregarme en bandeja a Emil.

—Hermano no es eso, solo quiero que tú...

—Sala, después de ti lo más importante para mí es el patinaje. No tengo tiempo para esto.

La muchacha resopló, para ella había sido más fácil asumirse como omega, aunque le tomó su tiempo puesto que no crecieron en una familia de alfas y omegas donde se comprendieran desde pequeños, pero su hermano negaba su naturaleza por pura terquedad. Sala conocía a su hermano, estaba segura que correspondía a Emil.

Se acercó al checo y le palmeo la espalda en señal de apoyo

—Sabes lo que dicen si convences a la familia tienes el 50% ganado

El alfa sonrío, luego dejó escapar un suspiro. Micky le gustaba mucho, desde que eran muy jóvenes amaba el patinaje que realizaba. Le había parecido encantador que siempre lo dedicara su hermana; pero conforme fue creciendo su deseo y necesidad cambiaron. Antes se conformó con ser el único amigo de Micky, pero no deseaba ser solo eso. Y sabía que mientras más tiempo pasase sus sentimientos se arraigaran más.

….

El evento había sido uno de los más exitosos de los últimos años en aquel país. La conmoción en la presan era exultante. Los medios no dejaban de retransmitir las presentaciones de Viktor y Yuuri. Ambas pertenecían al mismo universo, los fans no dejaban de retuitear, comentar y rebloguear toda la información disponible, preguntándose cuales serían los programas largos. Se crearon suposiciones de todo tipo y explicaciones de lo más salidas de ficción del porqué de la elección. Justamente todo ese barullo mundial era lo que Viktor había buscado. Sus rutinas no serían olvidadas, una vez que fueran perfectas sumirían al mundo bajo su encanto.

Mientras, los fans y la prensa sangraban de ansiedad, los patinadores se sumergían en una celebración.

Usualmente las celebraciones post eventos de exhibición son mucho más relajadas que las de los eventos oficiales. Aun así había que corresponder a los patrocinadores que fueron invitados.

Yuuri y Viktor posaban para diferentes fotos con patinadores más jóvenes, otros tanto ya retirados, algunos entrenadores y otros invitados como diseñadores, representantes de marcas ligadas al mundo del patinaje. La noche se hacía larga.

En un momento de la noche, dos editores de revistas habían atracado al inexperto japonés. Ambos le pedían exclusividad para sesiones fotográficas. Yuuri no sabía cómo responder, como decirles que ya tenía exclusividad con quien diseñó su traje blanco que había lucido esa noche. Aunque comenzó a pensar cómo costearía su traje para el programa libre. Sin embargo antes de que su boca se abriera para responder nuevamente a aquellos dos insistentes editores, Viktor se posó a su lado con una sonrisa elegante.

El alfa tenía mucho más finura para librarse con simpatía de cualquier compromiso. Así con un par de palabras los dos editores se quedaron rezagados.

—Creo que mi cerdito necesitaba de mi ayuda.

—No me digas cerdito…—Se quejó Yuuri.

—Mi Yuuri…

La exhalación de Viktor enardeció el cuerpo del omega. Fue ahí que recordó que en aquel viaje no venían acompañados de nadie más. Eran solo ambos. Yuuri estaba a total merced del ruso.

— ¿No quieres retirarte a descansar, Yuuri?

El japonés sintió su cuerpo tensarse. La ansiedad le recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso Viktor iba a intentar hacerle el amor esa noche?

Se sintió mareado de solo pensarlo.

—Creo que deberíamos quedarnos un poco más, Viktor.

—Pues yo digo que ya debemos de descansar. Y como soy tu entrenador yo sé lo que es mejor para ambos. —Dijo con un puchero infantil.

—Pero, Viktor. Hay muchos patrocinadores.

—Ninguno para ti, amor. Yo sabré que patrocinadores te convendrán a su debido momento.

—Pero ¿no debería decidirlo yo?

—Y lo harás, pero de una baraja que previamente haya yo revisado. No creas que se debe aceptar al primer patrocinador. Tú vas a deslumbrar a todos.

Su sonrisa, sus palabras con tono franco hipnotizaron al japonés. Casi sumisamente, siguió a Viktor para despedirse de todos en aquella velada. Algunos los observaba con suspicacia otros con picardía. Yuuri creyó sentir que todos lo acusaban por llevarse al ejemplar más sexy alfa de la fiesta. En parte se sintió poderoso pero por otra intimidado.

Si tuvo duda de las intenciones de Viktor, estas se disiparon en cuento atravesaron la puerta de la suite. El alfa no dudó en atraerlo a su cuerpo para iniciar a devorar su boca sin piedad.

—Esta noche no están ni Yurio ni Yakov ni Lilia, nadie, solo tú y yo mi bello príncipe, mi ángel del patinaje. Quiero concerte como es debido ¿me permitirás hacerlo?

Yuuri respiraba de forma agitada. No sabía cómo responder ante tamaña proposición. Estaba seguro que cometería algún error ante tanta presión.

—Yo...Viktor no... yo...

— ¿No me deseas, Yuuri?

— ¡Sí!—Casi grito. Su rostro se coloreó rápidamente. — Pero…no sé si este bien...estamos a punto de iniciar…—Sus labios temblaron como si estuviera a temperaturas bajo cero.

—Yo te sentí bastante colaborativo durante tu celo. —Recordó con picardía.

—Pero estaba en celo, no razonaba. —Se defendió casi indignado.

—No tienes que preocuparte por el dolor o por las consecuencias. Estoy preparado. —Aseguró galante el ruso.

— ¿Te refieres a tener preservativos?—Preguntó sumergiéndose en la vergüenza.

—A eso también.

Viktor le tomó gentilmente del mentón.

—Me refiero a que llegaremos hasta donde tu cuerpo pueda soportar, cariño. Al menos quiero saborear tu piel, recorrerte. Hay muchas formas de hacer el amor no es necesario finalizar.

Sus palabras no tranquilizaron al menor.

—Justamente por eso. —Sintió su garganta seca y como el calor quemaba su cabeza hasta marearlo. — Yo no sé qué hacer. Yo ¡soy virgen!—Gritó cubriéndose el rostro como si hubiera anunciado un delito.

—Eso ya lo sabía. —Respondió relajado Viktor.

—Lo siento, es tan vergonzoso.

— ¿Porque es vergonzoso?

—Porque tú debes desear hacer muchas cosas que yo no conozco. Tú has sido mi primer beso verdadero inclusive. Viví tan ensimismado en mis fallos que nunca le di la oportunidad a alguien.

Viktor tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos con caballerosidad.

— ¿Por qué crees que a un alfa le molestaría saber que su omega es virgen? ¿Crees que me decepcionaría saber que soy el único que te ha dado un beso? ¿El único quien conocerá tus lunares, marcas y sabor?

Los labios y voz del alfa eran tan sugerentes, sedosos, acariciadores que el joven japonés no pudo evitar estremecerse, sentir un cosquilleo extraño tan aterrador como placentero.

—Aun si fueras de otro alfa, te arrebataría para que fueras mío. Pero no soy hipócrita. No es indispensable que un omega sea virgen para ser amado, es una nimiedad. Pero aun siéndolo, no voy a negar que no me emociona ser el primero, pero quizás sea una lástima para ti porque pienso ser el único en tu vida.

Aquellas palabras dejaron al inexperto omega temblando. En el último año había descubierto facetas propias que jamás pensó poder expresar, pero eso era muy diferente a llevarlo a cabo en su vida diaria. ¿Seducir a Viktor fuera del patinaje? Ello estaba muy lejano de sus propias capacidades.

Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo inició a temblar brevemente. Aquello causó una risa en el alfa, así mismo un gruñido de satisfacción escapó desde su pecho. Su alfa interno estaba más que satisfecho con el compañero escogido para esa noche. Deseaba tanto a Yuuri y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo. Como lo había mencionado no pensaba en finalizar si Yuuri no podía pero realmente deseaba saciarse de él un poco. Sentirlo de alguna forma cercano a él que le pertenecía. No era correcto pensar posesivamente, pero su lado más instinto no podía evitarlo.

Tomó del brazo a Yuuri y cándidamente acarició cada una de sus manos. Se dio cuenta que Yuuri estaba helado, lleno de una mezcla insana de ansiedad y miedo.

—No me tengas miedo, Yuuri. Voy a cuidar de ti, cariño.

Bajó una de sus manos para tomarlo de la cintura y acercarlo a su cuerpo. Necesitaba ser paciente aunque su cuerpo estuviese hirviendo de pasión.

—Solo debes dejarte llevar—Le susurró.

Pero cuando dio un ligero beso en su cuello, Yuuri se separó rápidamente.

— ¡Quiero tomar un baño!—Chilló tenso.

—Pero…

—Por favor, Viktor, déjame bañarme antes.

—Los japoneses son interesantes. ¿En verdad es necesario Yuuri?

Resopló rindiéndose.

—Yuuri, no es necesario que busques excusa o que pienses que mientras te bañas me quedaré dormido. Si en serio no deseas yo deberé respetarte.

No pudo evitar el tono melodramático que escapó de sus labios. Realmente estaba decepcionado, pero no quería obligar a Yuuri a complacerlo. No deseaba simplemente follarse a Yuuri, sino que construyeron una relación valiosa para ambos.

—Yo quiero intentarlo con Viktor. Si tomo un baño me sentiré mejor. —le propuso.

Viktor sonrío con cariño. Le dio un tímido beso en la frente.

—Ve mi amor. Te espero.

El omega salió disparado hacia el baño que tenían en su habitación. Se encerró ahí y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sentía su corazón agitado, latiendo tan rápido que temía que le diera un ataque cardiaco. Sin embargo, intentó controlarse lo mejor que pudo. No lo logró. Estaba asustado de hacer algo ridículo en el acto o de no ser lo suficientemente hermoso para alguien como Viktor. Además la belleza de su entrenador le abrumaba. De hecho, una parte pequeña de él seguía asombrándole que le produjera tanta excitación al mayor.

Se levantó dándose el valor que se daba para las competencias. Se vio a través del espejo y se sonrojó rápidamente. Comenzó a desnudarse hasta la última prenda íntima. Nuevamente se observó abochornado. Intentó detallar su cuerpo, como si pudiera corregir cualquier imperfección. Encontró muchas: Subir y bajar de peso había hecho que unas cuantas estrías levemente rojas surcaran su vientre

"Quizás le parezco atractivo porque no las ha visto"

Decidió definitivamente meterse a la ducha, demorarse y esperar a que Viktor fuera vencido por el cansancio "Debe de estar cansado, estoy seguro".

Cuando terminó de bañarse se puso su ropa interior y una de las batas de baño del hotel, se secó su cabello con la toalla.

Salió tímidamente hacia la habitación, esperando ver a Viktor dormido, pero no fue así. Viktor estaba revisando su móvil mientras bebía perezosamente una copa de vino.

Yuuri se quedó pasmado ante la sensualidad que transmitía la figura del alfa con el cabello desordenado, el gesto concentrado, la camisa abierta dejando que la luz luciera su perfecto pecho. Aunado a eso se veía tan soberbiamente seguro de su propio atractivo que el omega nuevamente quiso esconderse de sus ojos. No estaban al mismo nivel.

—Yuuri… ummm hueles tan bien. —El alfa alzó su mirada guiado por su olfato.

Aquel comentario solo logró poner más nervioso al menor.

—Viktor yo…no creo que pueda. —Soltó derrotado.

La expresión de decepción en el rostro de Viktor fue notable. Sin embargo le regaló una sonrisa falsa.

—Está bien, Yuuri. —Comentó dolido. — No importa realmente.

El omega se mordió el labio inferior ante el golpe de emociones que recibió de Viktor a través de su aroma. Lo cual era bastante sorprendente pues no estaban enlazados. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuánto más esperaría Viktor por él? A diferencia de él, no dudaba que Viktor había llevado una vida sexual quizás desenfrenada. El alfa le respetaba, se había contenido incluso cuando él rogó por él durante el celo ¿Qué había de malo en dejarse llevar? Podía confiar en Viktor, nunca lo mordería si él no lo deseaba, incluso cuando él lo deseara si no era lo correcto no lo haría. Y sobre todo él también deseaba tocar a Viktor y abrazarse a él por completo.

—Lo siento. —Soltó apretando su propia bata.

—Yuuri, no tienes que disculparte. Quizás te estuve presionado demasiado. Es solo que te veías tan sexy cuando estabas en celo que yo…vaya…estuve tan cerca de olvidarme de todo. Pero lo sé, tú necesitas más tiempo para brillar. Eres una estrella tardía, mi amor. Sé que eres mi pareja destino pero voy a esperar a que estés listo para dar cada uno de los pasos.

Yuuri liberó sus lágrimas. Sentía que se ahogaba ante las palabras dulces de su alfa. Deseaba compensarlo. Una parte más instintiva en él despertó, confabulando con su parte racional que había decidido disfrutar de la experiencia, se lanzó a abrazar a Viktor.

— ¿Yuuri?

—Hagámoslo

El tono tan decidido en la que lo dijo causó gracia y ternura en Viktor.

—Solo… se suave y…

—Ya te dije que lo haremos hasta donde puedas, amor.

Viktor acarició su barbilla con suavidad. Solo eso fue suficiente para comenzar a caldear el cuerpo de Yuuri. Un ronroneo brotó de su garganta. Lo cual puso a prueba el autocontrol de Viktor. El alfa tomó a su omega en brazos rápidamente. Yuuri se aferró al cuello del más alto. Inhalaron fuertemente el aroma del otro. Inmediatamente una sonrisa les lleno. Las dudas habían desaparecido.

Con cuidado, el alfa recostó a Yuuri en la cama. Tenía la intención de ir despacio para no asustarlo ni ponerlo nervioso. Pero, sorprendentemente, él mismo se sentía nervioso. Las ansias desesperadas por tocarlo le consumían, por lo que temía no poder controlarse como si fuera su primera vez.

Yuuri alzó sus brazos hasta envolver a su alfa, refugiándose en él. Su corazón acelerado le impedía decir cualquier palabra, así que solo se concentró en confiar en su experimentado amante.

Aquel pequeño gesto de entrega consumió todo los nervios de Viktor, renaciendo en él un sentimiento de protección e infinita ternura por su pareja. Por lo cual besó sus labios lentamente para intentar bajar la tensión en ambos. Lamió delicadamente cada labio, ingresó su lengua y acarició la cavidad contraria con esmero. Al mismo tiempo inhaló el adictivo perfume natural de Yuuri. Este prometía envolver toda la habitación pronto.

Luego de abandonar la boca de su pareja, el ruso paseo su nariz por el cuello de piel blanca. Su entrepierna se endureció más con solo ello.

—Viktor…

Su suspiro erizó la espalda de Viktor y su bajo vientre se calentó más.

Sin siquiera pensar en detenerse, el ruso lamió el cuello ofrecido mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba por detrás donde se encontraba la glándula de su omega intacta. En un impulso la pellizcó con sadismo. Yuuri lagrimeo y gimió sumisamente. Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su rostro ante aquel acto. De pronto sintió sus dientes crecer. Eso no indicaba que iba por camino seguro. Aun así, continuó. No se creía capaz de detenerse. Su instinto cazador estaba a flor de piel. Tenía a una criatura lista para ser tomada, no iba a replegarse.

Lentamente abrió la bata de Yuuri. Fue tierno ver que llevaba su ropa interior.

—Eres tan pudoroso. —Susurró extasiado. Su voz había dejado la dulzura mostrando su verdadero ser como alfa.

—No me mires…—Comentó Yuuri entrecortado como si le costara pronunciar las palabras.

Aun ambos hablaban en inglés, pero cada vez se les dificultaba recordar el idioma foráneo. Muchos pensamientos pecaminosos en Viktor brotaban por convertirse en palabras rusas. Y otros tanto Yuuri contenían en su lengua materna. No era fácil para ninguno. Viktor pensó que quizá había llegado el momento en que ambos aprendieran mucho más el idioma del otro.

Descubrió sus hombros, quitándole la bata por completo. Yuuri intentó cubrirse un poco sin saber que parte exactamente.

Por su parte, Viktor tomó la mano de su amor y le brindó un beso en el dorso.

—Gracias por compartir este momento conmigo.

—Mi alfa...—Susurró Yuuri con orgullo genuino, deseando ese abrazo poderosamente.

Sin haberlo notado, Yuuri había usado su voz de omega. Un sublime cantico que encendió cada nervio en el cuerpo del mayor. El cual de inmediato, quitó la ropa interior de Yuuri, dejándolo por completo desnudo ante sus hambrientos ojos

—Eres hermoso. —Susurró aún en inglés, costándole recordar la palabra precisa. Sentía su cabeza arder, cada seso derretirse ante la imagen sugerente e impúdica de su amante menor.

—Viktor lo es más.

No lo medió, solo se dejó llevar por la sensación lujuriosa y ternura mezclados, besó el vientre de Yuuri con delicadeza. Luego succionó el ombligo de este. La respuesta fue inmediata, tuvo a Yuuri quebrándose de placer debajo de su cuerpo. Los ojos del omega brotaban lágrimas sin poder contenerse. Continuó su camino por toda la cintura hasta los huesos de la cadera. Con sus manos acarició el miembro de Yuuri, el cual culebreó chillando de placer, mencionando palabras que Viktor no entendió del todo.

—Me da vergüenza—Dijo por fin Yuuri. —Seguro las viste.

Viktor tenía el cabello alborotado y el rostro enrojecido. Se sentía tan encendido que parte de su lado racional estaba embotado. Yuuri poseía un encanto tierno, como una inocencia sensual, lo cual le hacía más adictivo y deseable que cualquiera de sus anteriores amantes. Su cuerpo le estaba haciendo perder el control.

—Mis...emm …estrías.—Logró decir el menor.

El ruso no las había notado. No veía imperfección alguna en el cuerpo de su omega. Pero luego observó más detalladamente, la piel pálida, suave de su omega enrojecida en líneas a los lados, a la altura del ombligo. No le pareció desagradable de ningún modo. Pero la forma en que Yuuri se cubría el rostro el causó risa.

—A mí me parecen sexy

— ¡No es cierto!—Se quejó Yuuri—Tú no tienes ninguna marca o cicatriz. —Detalló mientras acariciaba su pecho.

—En otros tiempos no tenerlo hubiera sido vergonzoso para un alfa como yo.

—Aun así…tu piel es perfecta. —Comento soñador.

— ¿Te parezco perfecto?

—Como un dios griego—Mencionó Yuuri con mirada acusadora y vergonzosa.

Una risa franca brotó de Viktor.

—Vaya pues me halagas mucho.

—Arrogante. —Acusó.

—Entonces encontremos una solución.

Los ojos del ruso se afiliaron, se relamió los labios. Se inclinó sobre Yuuri haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas. Al quedar muy cerca de este, sus miembros entraron en contacto, causando espasmos de placer para ambos.

—Márcame, Yuuri. Hazme tuyo con tus garras o dientes. Deja huellas de pertenencia en mi piel. Así no será perfecta, será tuya. Porque yo adorare cada marca que tienes y dejaré muchas más sobre tu piel.

Yuuri no pudo contestar, a mitad de las palabras se había quedado asombrado y a la vez caliente por el tono tan suave que utilizo. Le fue increíble escucharlo decir, pero veía en los ojos del otro que claramente era una propuesta tentadora y verdadera.

Viktor besó sus labios apasionadamente, mientras se movía de arriba a abajo, logrando que la fricción entre ambos fuese exquisita. Yuuri cerró los ojos confundido por la sensación tan placentera que devoraba su cuerpo. Sintió pequeñas mordidas en su cuello por parte de Viktor. El movimiento se hizo más impetuoso, incluso algo doloroso. Sus piernas se entumecieron por el esfuerzo de mantenerlas abiertas. Eran sensaciones que no esperaba sentir. Así que hizo caso a su pareja, clavó sus garras en la espalda de su alfa. Este gruñó gravemente en su oído, sintió un resoplido y prontamente recibió una mordida en su hombro.

Mientras Yuuri seguía aprendiendo sobre la pasión, el alfa disfrutaba de aquella visión mientras continuaba moviéndose sobre su cuerpo. Se levantó un poco, tomó ambos miembros y los comenzó a friccionar juntos. Yuuri dejó escapar más palabras en japonés acompañadas de gemidos.

El alfa había cambiado su mirada, esta tenía un matiz animal. Yuuri no lo notaba pues mantenía los ojos cerrados procesando las sensaciones que su amante le prodigaba. Por lo que no pudo anticipar que su pareja estaba a punto de perder el control de sí mismo.

Fue una sorpresa cuando sintió las manos del alfa pasear peligrosamente entre sus nalgas.

—¿Viktor?

—Shh cálmate, todo va ir bien

Entreabrió sus ojos para observar el rostro de su alfa. No tenía al amoroso Viktor encima, sino una versión que solo había avistado a través de la mirada de su amante mientras se besaban. Era un Viktor que le asustaba. No veía la ternura de este solo pasión, lujuria, hambre, desespero por poseerlo. Era al completo el alfa, la parte animal de Viktor. Un alfa que finalmente tenía en su poder a su omega deseado.

—Dijiste.

—No te asustes…. —Susurró el alfa con voz grave.

Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de Yuuri cuando un dedo ingresó en su interior. Sus paredes la rechazaban a pesar de estar bastante lubricado por las caricias. Sucedía porque su cuerpo perdía la pasión que había estado viviendo.

—Duele

—Wow…eres tan dulce y puro. Te deseo tanto.—Empujó otro dedo más en el interior del omega.

Viktor tenía la voz ronca, dominante, casi gruñidos escapaban de él. Yuuri comenzó a sentir que pronto recibiría una orden indiscutible.

—Viktor no…no quiero seguir. —Pidió sin saber si era buena idea intentar empujarlo.

—Solo cierra los ojos mi omega. Te va a gustar, precioso.

—No…aun no.

Y pudo olfatear enojo venir de Viktor. Por dentro, Yuuri sintió una sensación de ahogamiento, de sentirse aplastado ante el deseo del gran alfa que tenía encima.

—Viktor…

Esté se mordía el labio inferior indeciso. Estaba luchando, la pulsación interna era agresiva. Yuuri tenía el cuello descubierto. Un grave error si querían intimar sin terminar en un error que les costaría caro a ambos. Viktor intentó ser consiente. Sabía que si lo deseaba podía terminar, solo hacía falta que lo ordenase con su voz de alfa y tendría Yuuri húmedo e insaciable. Podría marcarlo, su fuerza le permitía tomar posesión de su omega. La piel de Yuuri le llamaba, cada parte de él le parecía tan seductora. Estaba ardiendo por cumplir con esa fantasía.

Luego de un resoplido y apretar los ojos, sus dedos abandonaron la entrada de Yuuri. Se apretó a su pareja empujándolo más contra la cama. Yuuri le envolvió fuertemente con las piernas. Nuevamente inició a friccionarse contra el miembro de su pareja con potencia mientras devoraba los labios de Yuuri. Luego de unos minutos de la misma forma, Yuuri gritó con fuerza mientras se corría entre ambos.

Viktor se separó un poco, levantó las piernas de su pareja uniéndolas, dejando su miembro atrapado entre ambas. Así que penetro entre el espacio que se formaba entre ambos muslos carnosos. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo hasta correrse. Gruñó fuerte, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. Había sido una perfecta sensación, sin embargo sentía que pudo obtener mucho más placer. Dentro de sí, el alfa interno sentía la necesidad de marcar a su omega.

Así que cubrió a Yuuri con su semilla. Tanto su trasero, sus muslos y su vientre. Verlo cubierto de su semen le trajo una sensación de posesión instintiva sobre él que calmó de cierta medida a su parte más animal.

Sin mucha energía se dejó caer al lado de su amante.

—Perdón Viktor.

—Te hice una promesa. Aunque admito que estuve a punto de perder el control.

Continuó mirando hacia el techo de la habitación. Se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

—Creo que debo de usar el collar. Al menos si nosotros...repetimos esto.

Con cierta cautela, Yuuri se arrimó junto a Viktor.

—Creo que es una gran idea.

Rieron un poco más relajados.

Yuuri tenía unas lindas mejillas sonrojadas. Se sentía satisfecho y feliz de ser respetado por su alfa. Tomó la cajetilla de pañuelos e inicio a limpiarse.

—Creo que lo mejor es que tome otro baño—Suspiró Yuuri

—Yo también quiero.

Se miraron ambos de lado sin atreverse a volverse a tocar. En ambos creció una sensación de querer permanecer juntos. Así que aun frente a frente, comenzaron a tantear sus dedos y a apegarse hasta, sin emitir una palabra, arroparse juntos.

—Creo que puede esperar un poco. —Susurró Viktor no queriendo romper ese extraño encanto y comodidad que se había formado entre ambos. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de abrazar a alguien luego del sexo.

Yuuri emitió un sonido bastante dulce que motivó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en Viktor. Le brindó un beso en su cabeza.

—Eres hermoso, mi príncipe. Mi omega.

….

* * *

Wow...realmente me he demorado mucho...tenía muchas ideas y no encontraba la manera ideal de cómo seguir, finalmente uno de los eventos de Plushenko me salvo y me dio el camino a seguir.

Quizás ya lo sepan pero en el patinaje artístico existe la temporada de competencias que dura desde septiembre hasta marzo más o menos, donde tiene lugar las competencias más importantes de nivel senior. Sin embargo luego esta el off season donde da lugar a eventos de presentación donde los patinadores reciben una paga por su participación, aunque hay otros eventos que toman lugar en medio de la temporada competitiva como el star on ice de Japón.

Lo que Viktor quería evitar es tener a todos enzalzandolo por sobre Yuuri, siendo que Rusia son muy nacionalistas prefirió escoger algo intermedio pues también iba a presentar su rutina corto la cual será con el tema musica Music of the night que pertenece al Fantasma de la Opera, al igual que Yuuri con el tema Think of me.

Como vemos ya van apareciendo las demás aprejas que tendrán desarrollo. Si siguen Entrenador espartano sabrán que parejas son: vicctuuri JJXYUrio (el cual saben no terminará bien pero sabremos porque no lo hizo) MilaXSala, PichitXSeung. Vamos a seguir de cerca sus carreras y sus relaciones en un mundo omegaverse tomando en cuenta las nacionalidades tan diferentes entre ellos.

¿Como creen que seguirá el romance entre Viktor y Yuuri?

¿Que opinan de Emil y sus sentimientos por Micky?

Cualquier duda haganmela saber! Nos leemos!

Se escribe Micky verdad?

Si quieren estar pendientes de los avances de este y mis otros fic siganme en pagina Kaory-madness y únanse al grupo Kaory-madness para compartir material suculento.

Nos Leemos -espero- pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capítulo, mucho más drama para todos nuestros personajes! Empieza la carrera hacia el Grandprix!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Ángel del Patinaje

Por supuesto que el entrenador ruso sabía que Yuuri se vería hermoso en las fotos con su nuevo traje. Pero no previno que las fotos escogidas para la portada de Ice Jewels fueran tan impactantes. Jewels era una revista japonesa que pagó una cantidad considerable al diseñador y fotógrafo por la exclusiva del Ace del patinaje japonés. Todo sucedió velo como es usual en los medios de comunicación: Se corrió la voz de que alguien tuvo una sesión exclusiva del japonés con el bellísimo traje que uso en Florence Ice; por lo que los medios de varios países aficionados al patinaje dieron su mejor apuesta por conseguir las fotos. Finalmente fue la revista japonesa Ice Jewels la que consiguió la primicia. Una gran decisión de su editor pues el primer tiraje se había agotado rápidamente, suceso que no ocurría desde hace un par de años. A través de las redes sociales, todos los seguidores del patinaje artístico comentaban lo precioso que lucía con aquel traje.

Viktor siempre había encontrado encantador a Yuuri, desde que lo observaba desde lejos, pero en aquella imagen se reflejaba virtudes que incluso él había pasado de largo. Su Yuuri se veía más que hermoso, lucía exquisito en varios sentidos.

El traje blanco contaba con blondas cortas desde el hombro izquierdo hasta debajo del otro brazo, siendo transparente por encima del pecho, parte de la espalda y el brazo del cual partía las blondas; el otro brazo estaba decorado con pedrería sutil que terminaba en las muñecas donde la tela era negra, rematado con guantes negros; el maquillaje le había dejado una piel lisa y aún más perfecta. Habían decidido no poner más maquillaje, pues el rostro de Yuuri era de por sí angelical. Además, su traje le ayudaba a que ese halo cubriera todos su ser. Su figura se apreciaba estilizada, el ejercicio hecho había dado sus frutos. No lucía delgado como Yurio, quien podía lucirse como un niño inocente o uno rebelde y tentador. El japonés demostraba ya ser un omega adulto pero que conservaba esa innata seducción inocente, contrastando con sus curvas pronunciadas y provocativas. En general, su imagen era el de una criatura desprotegida, una mueca de fragilidad pero con fuego en su mirada. Viktor estaba absorto. Su cuerpo se acaloraba de solo verlo. ¿Cuántos más sentirían el fuego del deseo recorrerles con aquella foto?

— ¡¿Porque el cerdo tiene una sesión de fotos tan perfecta?!

Yuuri, por su lado, se cubría el rosto avergonzado. Ni él podía creer que la misma persona que veía en la portada de aquella revista resultase ser él mismo.

—Yo no lo planee. Fue un trato para el traje. —Susurró Yuuri intentando defenderse.

El omega rubio apretó sus puños caprichosamente. No le hacía gracia que el japonés hubiera salido tan perfecto en esas fotos. La popularidad podía ser un arma para continuar por más años en el circuito o no, Yuri aprendía sobre ello cada día.

Lilia arrebató la revista de las manos de su discípulo ruso. Su mirada analítica repasó con parsimonia la imagen de portada y las otras tomadas. Sus orbes se agrandaron cuando se enfrentaron a la belleza de cada foto.

—Realmente tienes capacidad para modelar ante una cámara. Deberías de pensar en conseguir patrocinadores por ese lado. —Aconsejó sabiamente. —Supongo, Viktor, que ya debes estar planeando la siguiente revista. Su traje del libre no se va a pagar solo.

Viktor sufrió de un debate interno difícil de exteriorizar sin parecer un cavernícola. No había imaginado que Yuuri tuviera ese carisma especial y natural para una foto. La vida de los patinadores iba mejor si aparecían en revistas importantes como esa. Sin embargo, aceptaba que a su alfa interno no le gustaba la idea de que su omega se expusiera nuevamente.

—Por supuesto, Lilia. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Ya entré en pláticas con el mismo diseñador. Es más tiene su traje en proceso.

— ¿En verdad?—Preguntó entusiasmado Yuuri.

—Así es. De hecho Jewels quiere comprar sus próximas fotos también. Aunque también desean hacerte una sesión propia.

El japonés asintió bastante decidido. Verse tan atractivo en la portaba le daba valor para saber que podría sacar adelante su carrera por sí mismo. Le gustaba el trato que tenían. Su sueldo dado por la federación no era suficiente para la calidad que quería mostrar a sus seguidores. Y no deseaba recibir más ayuda de Viktor. Eran algo parecido a una pareja pero deseaba llegar al podio por sus propios medios. Incluso estaba convencido en pagar a Viktor por su trabajo como entrenador. El que tuvieran una relación especial no le eximía del trato inicial que tuvieron.

—Creo que es hora que busques patrocinadores a Yuuri. Seguramente en su país deben estar bastante animados. ¿Acaso la federación japonesa no te ha llamado ya?—Intervino Yakov.

El alfa evito que un gruñido escapara de su boca. Por supuesto que lo habían hecho, esa misma mañana de hecho. Les había respondido con cordialidad que Yuuri no estaría disponible para ningún evento. Se le estaba complicando entrenar para sí mismo y atender todos los asuntos concernientes a Yuuri. Yakov y Lilia lo sabían. Existía un miedo profundo en su ser de que Yuuri buscase alguien más que lo entrenase o otra ayuda. No podía evitar, presentaba una sensación de acaparamiento para con el omega.

— ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Están molestos verdad?—Intervino Yuuri sinceramente preocupado. No deseaba ser poco agradecido con la federación de su país. A pesar de que otros patinadores habían recibido más ayuda, les agradecía que le siguieran brindando la oportunidad de ser la primera opción en todas las competencias internacionales.

—No lo están…solo desean hacerte algunas ofertas. Además que intermedian con algunos empresarios a los que has llamado su atención.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

Ser popular era algo nuevo para el omega.

—Debes de creerlo.

El alfa acarició una mejilla de Yuuri. Su pareja se sonrojó y desvío la mirada. Viktor se carcajeó internamente, su omega era demasiado inocente y pudoroso. Deseaba tanto besarlo libremente como la noche en que compartieron el lecho. Pero tenían una serie de desafíos entre manos.

— ¡Despierten! aún falta terminar el programa largo de ambos.

Tanto Yuuri como Viktor despertaron de la pequeña burbuja creada por esa caricia. Yurio chasqueó su lengua fastidiado por estar siendo retrasado.

Lilia mandó tanto a Yuuri como Yurio a calentar. Viktor y Yakov se quedaron rezagados.

—Dime ya, Yakov...estoy seguro que quieres regañarme. —Soltó Viktor observando la figura de su omega avanzar al lado de los otros dos omegas.

—No es un regaño, Vitya, es un consejo. —Inhaló profundamente otorgándole mayor seriedad al tema. —Debes dejarlo volar. Es su momento de convertirse en el héroe de su país. Su gente lo está pidiendo y un entrenador debe responder.

Antes de que Viktor pudiera replicar, Yakov avanzó dando unas palmadas hacia su pupilo.

El alfa simplemente sonrío con amargura. Odiada darle la razón al mayor, siempre le gustaba salirse con la suya. Pero en ese caso debía de ceder. Su Yuuri no podía ser "suyo", pertenecía a su nación, a sus fans, a su arte y deporte antes que a él. No sería justo acabar con ello solo por el egoísmo innato de alfa. Cuando el momento llegase, dejaría ir a Yuuri para que se convirtiera en la estrella que estaba destinada a ser.

Se había acercado con la burda excusa de prestar su ayuda, como si fuese Yuuri quien le necesitase, pero en verdad, Viktor era quien le necesitó desde el inicio, quien absorbió toda la vitalidad y el amor que el japonés el brindó. Deseó egoístamente hacerlo suyo como su omega marcado para no quedarse solo nuevamente. Cada vez era más pesado resistirse a esa demanda de su alfa interno. No era justo, Yuuri solo necesitó un empujón porque - aunque él recién se percate - siempre había poseído esa belleza y talento para aquel deporte.

...

Yurio comenzaba a extender sus brazos como las alas de un cisne, revoloteándolas con elegancia. Gracias a su interpretación de Ágape el cisne blanco le comenzó a salir bastante bien, aunque sus gestos no mostraban la melancolía necesaria para el papel.

No se encontraba en el hielo sino en el estudio de ballet de la ex prima ballerina. Lilia había estado de acuerdo en interpretar la pieza primero en el suelo, pues deseaban que quedase muy claro la diferencia de movimientos e interpretación de ambos cisnes. Era crucial si quería impactar con una pieza que había sido interpretado por muchos patinadores y bailarines.

—Vamos, Katsuki, más arriba. —Lilia llamó la atención a su otro pupilo.

La antigua bailarina algunas veces era cruel, pero debían darle crédito de que cerrase su estudio solo para que ambos aprendieran. Yurio estaba pagando de su propio salario de patinador, en el caso de Yuuri aún se discutía como sería el arreglo. Pero el rubio notó que el japonés se había ganado el cariño de ella.

Un quejido se escuchó proveniente del japonés.

— ¿Duele?—Preguntó la ex bailarina.

—Si.

—Perfecto, sin dolor no hay éxito. El ballet y el patinaje van acompañados del dolor, su amiga es el dolor, cuando duela es porque van por buen camino. —Argumentó ella con convicción.

—Lilia, estas siendo demasiado exigente con mi cerdito. —Se quejó Viktor, quien estaba vestido para entrenar pero solo se quedaba al lado de Yakov supervisando el entrenamiento de los menores.

—Tú ponte a calentar también. —Ordenó la omega.

—Lilia yo…—Intentó escabullirse.

—Que te pongas a calentar. —Demandó.

Viktor alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Inició a flexionar las piernas para iniciar a calentar su cuerpo. De pequeño había lidiado con el ballet, creció y probó nuevas formas de entrenar sus músculos; en adelante, diferentes tipos de danza nutrieron su disciplina. Aun así, no negaba que el ballet siempre era una buena herramienta para prepararse físicamente y mentalmente, por ello permitía que su pupilo entrenase con Lilia.

Yurio sintió las manos de Lilia en su cintura subiendo por su torso de manera firme, lo cual le puso tenso. No le agradaba demasiado el contacto físico, pero resistía por ser necesario.

—Más derecho, Yurio. —Le riñó

—Sí, señora. —Obedeció de inmediato.

—Ahora quiero que me muestres los giros del cisne negro. Vas a interpretar al cisne negro en el programa largo. No va ser nada fácil. Harás toda su secuencia y no habrá ningún príncipe que te sostenga. Serás tú encantando y manipulando a un príncipe en tu mente y por su puesto a toda la corte que sería el jurado y el público.

De inmediato, el joven ruso inició con los giros, elevando la pierna haciendo que esta dirija el movimiento.

—Pésimo. —Soltó ella al observar lo rígido de sus movimientos. — Se nota demasiado forzado. Déjate llevar, sonríe con gracia y malicia. Debes tener a todos en tus manos.

El rubio continuó girando intentando ponerle mayor entusiasmo a cada movimiento. Por su mente pasó: ¿Seducir y encantar a alguien? Francamente no había pensado en ello. Cuando pidió Eros fue porque le pareció más fácil que todo el sentimentalismo de Ágape, pero luego de ver a Katsuki lucirlo dejó de pensar que fuera tan fácil.

—Vamos, Yurio, con malicia, con una sonrisa, elegante, malévolo, confuso. Finges ser el cisne blanco pero en realidad eres arrogante, hundirás al príncipe hasta que te entregue su corazón, roba el corazón del público.

Un giro, otro giro, su cuerpo sosteniéndose por las fuerza de sus tendones. Dolía, pero debía mantenerse.

—Alto ahí. No logras marcar una diferencia. —Resopló frustrada la maestra.

—Katsuki. —Llamó para sorpresa de todos.

—Si señora.

Viktor río a lo lejano como respondía ambos omegas a la mayor como si ella fuera una general.

—Vas a comenzar a pagar tu deuda conmigo por las clases.

—Lo que usted desee. —Respondió de inmediato.

—Viktor.

—Dime Lilia.

—Serás el príncipe de Yuuri Katsuki. —Volvió a dirigirse a Yuuri. — Quiero que interpretes al cisne blanco y negro ahora mismo.

— ¿Eh? Pero yo no…

—Te ayudará en tu propio papel. —Dio una palmada. — ¡Apresúrense ambos ahora!

Viktor y Yuuri se vieron con confusión antes de sonrojarse notablemente. Habían danzado juntos en la gala del Grand Prix, pero no fue como si lo practicasen a conciencia, fue espontaneo.

— ¡Dije ahora!—Ordenó la ex bailarina de ballet.

Yuuri se puso a un lado, se alzó de puntillas, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Había interpretado el papel de cisne algunas veces con Minako y se sabía los pasos. Alguna vez pensó en actuarlo en el hielo pero luego le dio demasiada vergüenza como para hacerlo. En ese momento notó que jamás se sintió capaz.

Llevó sus manos hacia atrás y luego giró, sus manos se movieron a los lados como dos preciosas alas. Su rostro era llenó de dolor y confusión. Era un príncipe omega que había sido convertido en cisne por un brujo. Viktor a su lado camino en puntillas con elegancia iniciando el cortejo. La sonrisa de Viktor era tan encantadora como siempre hubiera imaginado a un príncipe. El primer vuelo, Viktor le sostenía por la cintura mientras Yuuri alzaba sus brazos. La forma en que Viktor le cargaba le hacía sentir ligero.

Caricias sinceras y puras, el cisne atraía con su dulzura al príncipe. Giros que debían parecer sencillos. Un paz deux donde ambos mostrarían que sus corazones se habían enlazados. Viktor le cargó y luego le bajó con cuidado.

Incluso Lilia se veía bastante sorprendida. Una idea se le ocurrió para cobrar el favor a Katsuki. Pero que no lo comentaría por el momento.

—Quiero ahora al cisne negro, Katsuki. —Decretó.

Aquello no fue fácil. Intentó convocar a esa parte dominante y seductora en su interior. Observó a Viktor, lo pensó como un indefenso príncipe. No había mucho que imaginar pues siempre tan gallardo realmente evocaba a la realeza. Su entrenador le observaba como si fuera la criatura más espectacular de la Tierra. Yuuri intentó recrearse a sí mismo como si lo fuera. E ingresó a la pista con fuerza pero sin dejar soltar toda la malicia pues debía de fingir que era el cisne blanco.

Cuando Viktor buscaba tocarlo, Yuuri se alejaba con gracia y malevolencia, siempre dando una ligera mirada para darle un ápice de esperanza. El juego duraba hasta que sentir que el corazón del príncipe estaba en sus manos. Llegó en un momento del solo donde el cisne negro deslumbraba con los giros escalofriantemente perfectos, poderosos y sin pare a toda la corte.

–Perfecto, Katsuki. —Se le escapó a Lilia. —He terminado hoy tu entrenamiento. Piensa en algunos elementos del cisne blanco para tu presentación de "Think of me" en el hielo.

Viktor levantó a Yuuri de la mano. Este sonrío aun sonrojado por el esfuerzo. Hacía mucho que no lo interpretaba.

La pareja se retiró al camerino, se vistieron, para luego marcharse hacia la pista de patinaje.

En el estudio permanecieron el silencio Lilia, Yakov y Yuri.

— ¿Comprendiste un poco viéndolos?—Preguntó Lilia al menor.

—Más o menos…—Respondió a regañadientes.

—No lo hizo perfecto técnicamente, pero la interpretación fue buena. —Resolvió ella.

Yurio observó en el gesto de Lilia que no solo fue "bueno", ella había quedado fascinada así como él. La envidia creció. La parte artística parecía que era lo que más le retrasaría año con año. Mientras que Katsuki era lo contrario. Y sin embargo insistía hasta dominar cada elemento. Le llevaba la delantera por el momento.

—Empecemos entonces. —Se ordenó así mismo.

…

Viktor y Yuuri llegaron a las instalaciones del Centro de patinaje de San Petesburgo, lugar que vio crecer a la leyenda. Rápidamente se dirigieron al vestidor para ponerse la ropa correcta y los patines. En mutismo, terminaron de alistarse.

— ¿Nunca habías pensado en dedicarte al ballet?—Preguntó Viktor mientras se amarraba los patines.

—Quizá cuando era pequeño. Pero conocí el hielo y a…—Se cortó avergonzado.

— ¿A quién? ¿Yuko?— Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí, ella me convenció de practicar y que lo hacía bien. Terminé enamorado del hielo. —Sonrío con nostalgia y cierta vergüenza.

Viktor terminó de calzarse los patines. Aun con los protectores se levantó y le tendió la mano a su pupilo. Yuuri sujetó su mano un poco extrañado. Se sobresaltó más cuando el alfa le atrajo a su cuerpo. Por un instante esa bendita mirada que le hacía arder internamente le hizo pensar que lo besaría, pero no fue así. Viktor comenzó a llevarlo en un vals que solo sonaba en su mente. Al principio trastabilló pero a los pocos segundos consiguió seguirle el ritmo.

—Eres sorprendente. —Comentó el mayor.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó con una sonrisa, divertido por la acción anterior.

—No conoces el ritmo que en mi cabeza suena y sin embargo estas moviéndote con soltura y elegancia.

—Es porque tú me estas llevando.

—No.

Le liberó de una mano y le insto a girar. Yuri giró con una pierna medianamente levantada con gracilidad. Nuevamente, el alfa le atrajo a su cuerpo y Yuuri se apegó con ganas. Su mirada había cambiado también. El omega había comprendido que se trataba de otro tipo de danza. Ya no era vals sino un atrevido baile sensual. Sin pensarlo mucho, el alfa instó a que Yuuri enredase su pierna con la suya. A los pocos segundos, le lanzó a un lado, logrando que el cuerpo del azabache se quiebre a un lado, le sostuvo solo de la cintura. Luego lo volvió a atraer, inevitablemente sus respiraciones chocaron.

—Eres tan precioso. —Soltó antes de cazar sus labios y enredarlos con los suyos.

Yuuri se dejó llevar e incluso llevó sus manos hacia la cabellera platinaba perdiéndose en el aliento del otro.

—Creo que es momento de ir al hielo, Yuuri—Dijo sonrojado el alfa mientras sus frentes aún se tanteaban.

El japonés asintió. Intentó infructuosamente separarse de los brazos que aún le sostenían de la cintura.

—Pero tienes que soltarme. —Argumentó con una sonrisa y las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Eso es muy cierto—Bromeó el alfa. Antes de hacerlo le robó otro beso fugaz.

¿Qué podía hacer? Se juzgó Viktor: Estaba completamente enamorado de Yuuri.

…..

Danzar, patinar sobre el hielo había sido la consigna de su vida desde muy joven. Siendo un alfa había escuchado algunas veces que era vergonzoso para su raza el practicar patinaje sobre hielo. Pero a Viktor siempre le pareció fascinante. A pesar de poseer talento desde pequeño, no fue tan simple como tenerlo. Debió cultivarlo y entrenarlo día con día sin descanso.

A su edad, joven para el resto de mortales, mayor para el patinaje competitivo llevaba varias lesiones encima; que si bien fueron curadas en su momento poco a poco comenzaban a cobrarle factura. Era atosigante como mocosos podían realizar giros en menos tiempo que él, o como parecía que los saltos cuádruples eran simples dobles. Cada generación de nuevos patinadores poseía mejor resistencia que la anterior, sus cuerpos intactos se elevaban y giraban cuatro veces cada vez con menos tiempo de entrenamiento.

En ese momento se encontraba intentado que el aire llegue a sus pulmones, mientras tenía todo el torso apoyado en la barda. A su lado, Yakov le mostraba con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Te estas sobre saturando, Viktor. —Le llamó por su nombre sin el diminutivo cariñoso, señal de que estaba completamente molesto. — Estuviste hasta la noche haciendo entrenar a Katsuki. Descuidas tu propio cuerpo. —Su tono era neutro. Sabía que un regaño ya no funcionaría con su pupilo, pero no iba a dejar de mencionarle sus errores.

—Estoy entrenando lo que debo. Es solo que ya no es tan fácil. —Contestó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Es lo que me temía con el tiempo de receso que te diste. —Acotó el mayor de forma severa.

—No fue un tiempo desperdiciado. Yo no lo veo así. —Intentó nuevamente normalizar su respiración sin muchos resultados.

—Soy tu entrenador, Vitya, desde que eras un mocoso. —Intentó mostrarse ligeramente más comprensivo. — No te voy a volver a regañar, pero debes soltar los amarres de Katsuki. Dejar que gane su dinero y contrato un coreógrafo, un representante. Y que vuelva a Japón.

—Parece que lo odiaras. —Aseguró Viktor.

—Acabarás en el hospital internado, si no dejas de sobre esforzarte. —Volvió a subir su tono de voz.

Viktor, más calmado, tomó su botella de agua. Deseaba crear algo maravilloso con la inspiración que Yuuri había hecho nacer en él. Era un regalo de agradecimiento a los sentimientos que había aprendido en el tiempo en que se convirtió solo en su entrenador. Ese sería su mayor logro. Pero al volver también sentía la presión de su nación, la federación y sus patrocinadores –de quienes vivía- Sus viejas lesiones parecían anunciarle su límite de tiempo.

Como patinador tenía una responsabilidad y como entrenador otra. La promesa que hizo a Yuuri de acompañarlo en sus últimos años de patinador era un juramento que no podría romper.

—Una vez más—Dijo.

El programa largo era una sorpresa. Ya lo había anunciado y había sorprendido a toda la comunidad fan del patinaje. El fantasma de la Opera. Dos versiones, un solo mensaje que él y Yuuri lanzarían al mundo. Leer sobre la expectativa que causaba a todos le emocionaba tanto como patinador como entrenador. Pero nuevamente al caer de un salto le recordaba que sus mejores tiempos habían pasado.

Una vez había escuchado en una película infantil en la que Yuuri y Yurio se soltaron a llorar como niños de guardería (por su puesto Yurio se escondió lo mejor que pudo) una frase que le marcó. Uno de los personajes preguntaba "¿Cuándo debería de retirarme?...y el otro respondía..."Los jóvenes te lo dirán". Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y aplaudir ante tanta verdad restregada en su cara.

Los jóvenes, las nuevas promesas del patinaje. Estaba convencido de que muchas de sus marcas un día serían superadas, pero deseaba al menos no ser un recuerdo pasajero. Eso era lo que muchos en el pequeño mundo en el que se movían también soñaban. Pero en el olimpo no había espacio para todos, solo para una élite que permanecería en la historia por siempre. Para llegar a ello se necesitaba de algunos sacrificios. Conocía a patinadores que solo vivían para las competencias, relegando amigos y demás. Su caso no había sido muy distinto a ello. Sin embargo, a esa edad nuevas aspiraciones, nuevos sueños crecían apoyados por su naturaleza alfa. ¿Pareja y familia? No lo había visto necesario hacía tan solo un par de años. Pero con Yuuri a su lado, deseaba alguien solo para él. ¿Era natural o egoísta desear algo así? Nunca se había sentido tan confundido entre sus aspiraciones. Por ello presentar el mismo programa por ambos, tenía un sentido muy especial, era construir algo al lado de la persona que quería en el mundo que había sido su hogar desde niño, el hielo.

Puede ser que su cuerpo le anunciase que el retiro estaba próximo. Pero se negaba a irse dejándole el camino fácil a los más jóvenes. Iba a dejar una huella innegable y otro motivo para que Yuuri le admire eternamente y se rete así mismo. No estaba seguro si podría formar una familia con Yuuri, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y abrir su corazón por completo a él. Esperaba que ambos pudieran enfrentar todo lo que se les viniera en el camino. Porque si bien su tiempo de retiro estaba cercano, el de Yuuri no lo era. Consideraba que el japonés tenía muchísimo que dar al mundo del patinaje todavía. No sería correcto negarle esa oportunidad por desear tener una familia a su lado.

...

—Voy a estar bien, Viktor.

Yuuri tenía compromisos que atender con la federación japonesa. Entre ellas dar el anuncio de cuál sería el tema de sus programas. Su entrenador no podía acompañarle pues aún le faltaba finiquitar algunos detalles de su propio programa. Una separación poco deseada por Viktor.

—Quiero ir contigo. —Rezongó Viktor haciendo un mohín con sus labios.

El japonés no sabía cómo responder. Su pareja lucía como un niño al que no le llevaban de vacaciones, pero en su mirada se vislumbraba al apasionado alfa adulto que en verdad era. ¿Cómo decirle que estaría bien sin lastimarlo? ¿Sin evidenciar lo nervioso que estaría?

Escucharon el suave aullido de Makachin a un lado. Ambos rieron un poco más calmados.

Yuuri tomó valor y tragó todo el llamado que el omega en su interior quería hacer hacia su alfa presente.

—No te preocupes. Minako-san va a recogerme del aeropuerto. Puedo lidiar con la federación solo.

—Pero soy tu entrenador. — Replicó de inmediato como si la decisión de viaje de Yuuri estuviera siendo debatido y no fuera un hecho que debía de realizarse fuera como fuera.

—Y también eres un patinador. —Acotó Yuuri, intentando mostrarse sereno.

Porque, realmente el joven omega sentía nervios de alejarse de Viktor. Como un desasosiego, que de alguna manera la magia de su relación pudiera quebrarse. Y aguantó toda esa presión, no deseaba darle más carga a Viktor.

—Será solo dos semanas. Entrenaré el programa que pactamos en el Ice Castle.

—No deberías haber aceptado presentarte a ese programa de Tv. —Le acusó de inmediato.

No era solo separarse. Yuuri no había lidiado con tanta presión mediática antes de ser subcampeón del Grand Prix Final, pero luego de su avasalladora última temporada, los medios japoneses no dejaban de encumbrarlo.

—Se los debo. Me han apoyado mucho. Además, ya hiciste las coordinaciones para que no pregunten nada inapropiado. No seré yo solo el punto, estarán los otros patinadores destacados.

De pronto, en los altavoces se escuchó el llamado de su vuelo. Nuevamente suspiró.

Algunos curiosos se pararon a mediana distancia para observarlos. Habían intentado pasar desapercibidos, pues temían que en cualquier momento la prensa apareciera.

—Yuuri, prométeme que no tomarás ninguna decisión importante sin consultármelo.

El omega simplemente asintió, acarició el rostro del mayor e intentó alejarse. Pero Viktor le atrajo para darle un beso en la boca. Odiaba saber que debía de separarse de Yuuri. Sin embargo, en el fondo presentía que no sería la única vez que tuvieran que hacerlo.

El omega acarició la cabeza del can y luego se dio la vuelta con su pequeña maleta de mano. Resopló un poco triste, intentando liberar el terror que poco a poco se apoderaba de él al alejarse del aroma protector de su alfa.

Una vez en el avión, se acomodó lo mejor posible. Él iba a viajar en clase turista como siempre, pero Viktor le dijo que él pagaría lo que faltaba para abordar clase vip. No había podido convencerle de lo contrario. Fue su condición para dejarle marchar sin su compañía.

Habían intentado durante los meses anteriores ignorar que Yuuri debía de asistir a compromisos con la federación japonesa, pero finalmente la época de las asignaciones del Grand Prix se acercaba y con ello su presentación ante los medios japoneses.

Así como Viktor, sabía que la hora de manejar su carrera por su cuenta se acercaba. Las asignaciones habían sido emitidas, le había tocado el Skate de América y Trofeo NHK en su tierra natal. Mientras que Viktor había recibido las asignación del Skate de América y Copa Rostelcom.

Gracias a que ganó el Nacional de Japón del año pasado no tenía que presentarse en las regionales del bloque. Sino que podría concentrarse en su primer evento.

Se acomodó en el espacioso asiento, se puso sus auriculares e intentó dejarse dominar por la música, intentando olvidar todas las emociones negativas. Era como si una parte de su ser se quedase en Rusia junto a Viktor.

...

Se encontraba vestido de manera formal pero no llamativa. No utilizó ninguno de los costosos trajes que Viktor le había regalado, sino su usual sastre negro con corbata celeste, al igual que los otros jóvenes patinadores. La modestia era una cualidad apreciada entre los japoneses.

Aun no eran llamadas al set, pero Yuuri podía escuchar la maraña de periodistas acomodándose y probando sus cámaras para la tan acostumbrada rueda de prensa previo al Gran Prix. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tuvo a los jóvenes patinadores de su país rodeándolo. No lograba comprender cuanta admiración había despertado entre ellos, después de todo era el mayor de los patinadores Top de Japón.

—Yuuri-san.

Minami se abrió camino entre los patinadores con una sonrisa de dientes completos y una mirada soñadora. Causó cierta ternura en el mayor. Había sido algo duro al principio, pero Viktor le había enseñado que debía de ser amable con los otros patinadores.

— ¡Compré la revista donde salió!—Anunció como si esperase un premio.

—Yo también. —Dijo una joven patinadora beta.

En coro otros jóvenes omegas betas y un par de alfas le anunciaron su hazaña. Los nervios surgieron, nunca imaginó que su carrera fuera tan idolatrada por otros patinadores.

De pronto, el joven fan de Katsuki atrajo a otro patinador alfa. Yuuri lo reconoció de inmediato. Había leído una tarde que el joven debutó el año pasado. Según se mencionaba en la revista, a pesar de tener 19 comenzaba a llamar la atención de los medios. La Federación tenía sus esperanzas puestas en el chico como futura promesa del patinaje alfa.

—Yuuri-sama, es un placer conocerlo. —Comentó el muchacho.

El omega mayor simplemente le correspondió con una inclinación. El joven sonrió ampliamente también emocionado por poder acercarse a él.

De alguna manera se sintió halagado por el afecto y admiración que parecían tenerle los nuevos: Sin embargo, también subía la presión pues notaba la responsabilidad de su situación actual. No había imaginado causar tanto revuelo en los corazones más jóvenes de su país.

Todos fueron llamados por el equipo de producción. Se acercaron y fueron tomando sus asientos. Al frente de ellos, la prensa especializada estaba atenta con sus cámaras .

Yuuri escuchó a cada joven mencionar sus temas y los porque. Cada uno tan valido como el otro, la adrenalina comenzó a trepar por su cuerpo. Finalmente llegó su turno. Luego de hacer un ejercicio de respiración rápido, se puso de pie y caminó decidido.

Con una sonrisa suave anunció el tema de sus rutinas. "Gratitud".

—Quiero que este año mis programas sean un regalo para todos los que me han animado. Para todos los que me siguen. Y, pesar de mis caídas, continuaron apoyando mi carrera.

Para el público y la prensa, el aire de madurez alrededor del omega fue sorprendente. La pasión se destacaba en sus ojos, en sus puños cerrados pero ya no era necesario gritar a los cuatro vientos que ganaría. Después de un Gran Prix siendo el medallista de plata, un nacional devolviéndole su posición como mejor patinador de Japón, una medalla de oro en el torneo de los Cuatro continentes y ser el subcampeón del mundial se habían convertido en el nutriente de una serenidad y experiencia de la que Yuuri estaba seguro de poseer. Aun extrañaba a Viktor, aun temblaba y sentía a su ser animal aullar de soledad, pero su parte racional lograba mantenerlo en orden. Era momento de seguir defendiendo su posición. Estaba convencido que podía lograrlo por el bien de todos aquellos que lo apoyaron y por sí mismo.

Los patinadores y la prensa aplaudieron. Con solemnidad se volvió a su asiento. Ya no se trataba solo de él, sino del deber como atleta tenía con su nación y consigo mismo. Ese año lucharía una vez más por ser el mejor, porque sabía que podía lograrlo.

...

 _°°°°°El primer evento de la serie oficial del Grand Prix ha llegado. Y en este evneto tendremos participantes de lujo: Nada menos que el héroe de Rusia Viktor Nikiforov compitiendo con su principal rival, el canadiense Jean Jecques Leroy. Por el lado de la categoría omega, Yuuri Katsuki se debatirá en duelo contra el hada rusa Yuri Plietsetsky….En la categoría beta….°°°°_

La primera categoría en presentarse era la de alfas. Justamente en ese evento también había sido asignado JJ entre otros novatos. Por tal motivo la prensa estaba encima de ambos contendientes, pues serían los que se roben el show y de quienes se esperaba un digno espectáculo de su talla.

Si bien Viktor había logrado vencerlo en el mundial anterior, JJ había arriesgado más que el emperador ruso, por lo cual el título de rey del hielo podría estar disputándose en aquel evento. Jean parecía finalmente madurar y encontrar la manera de controlar sus emociones y la presión del público. ¿Acaso Viktor lograría vencer a un JJ perfecto?

Los ánimos del publico eran dispersos, había una gran cantidad de canadienses pero también rusos que habían viajado para apoyar el estreno oficial de su prestigioso alfa representante.

Yuuri podía olfatear toda la emoción de los rusos por ver a sus dos más grandes representantes, peor en especial de Viktor. Era increíble que casi medio coliseo estuviera lleno de rusos.

Aun en era el entrenamiento previo, un momento tenso en el que algunos patinadores hacían gala de sus habilidades para amedrentar a los otros. Y eso justamente es lo que hacía JJ en ese momento. Había saltado su famoso lutz cuádruple para impresionar a los jóvenes patinadores. Viktor por su lado solo conversaba con Yakov, su música aun no sería puesta hasta dentro dos patinadores más.

Ambos discutían que saltos intentar en práctica y cuáles no. Viktor le había pedido a Yuuri que permaneciera cerca, pero el omega indicó que quizás era mejor irse con el publico para no estorbar. El ruso no se lo había permitido. De alguna manera, el aroma de Yuuri lograba calmarlo y darle ánimos.

Siendo caprichoso, el joven omega ruso insistió permanecer al lado del japonés. Aunque deseaba evitarlo, de reojo observaba a JJ deslizarse al ritmo de su música. Se mordió el labio al verlo saltar perfectamente cuatro cuádruples. JJ poseía un gran poder de alto, técnicamente sus programas tenían un gran valor base, según habían revisado el layout, este era ligeramente mayor al del campeón alfa ruso, pero por su parte Viktor se apoyaba en su parte artística y en los componentes de sus saltos.

La música de JJ acabó, las pocas personas que habían asistido a la práctica, así como los niños y niñas de las flores aplaudieron. De inmediato, el siguiente alfa se deslizó al medio para practicar su música. Era una melodía conocida para los patinadores. Yuuri abrió la boca al ver su secuencia de pasos, y la fuerza de sus movimientos.

Viktor y Yakov terminaron girando sus vistas hacia la pista cuando escucharon el murmurar animado de la población. Era un japonés, tenía la clásica campera negra con la etiqueta de Mizuno, el sponsor del patinaje artístico japonés oficial. El alfa ruso levanto su mirada hacia Yuuri y observó como este no le perdía de vista, un espíritu de competencia se hinco dentro suyo. Alguien había captado la atención de su omega, no podía permitirlo.

No fue el único alfa que sintió ello, por razones que JJ no se explicó termino sintiendo una sensación desagradable cuando noto que Yurio también había girado su atención al japonés.

Finalmente la práctica de Viktor llegó, aun en contra de la opinión de Yakov decidió no practicar los saltos junto a la rutina. Iba practicarlo aparte, por lo que solo hizo saltos simples cuando estos tocaban dando una sensación de faltarle pedazos a esta. Y eso era lo que deseaba, quería que la expectativa fuera enorme antes de estrenar su rutina al completo. Supo que iba lograrlo cuando notó que captó toda la atención de su Yuuri con aquella rutina.

...

 _°°°°°Las banderas rusas ondean en el público. No es para menos, finalmente toca el turno de Viktor Nikiforov. Con 28 años es el patinador más viejo de esta competencia…°°°°_

El gran héroe de Rusia se dirigió al centro de la pista, el barullo de la gente fue indescriptible. Parecía que la histeria trepaba por cada ser humano que posaba sus ojos sobre Viktor. El silencio obligatorio se hizo pero cada uno tenía la ansiedad atrapada en sus gargantas.

Ajeno y ensimismado en su propio mundo, el cuerpo del alfa se activó al primer toque de la música. Esta era suave, acariciaba los oídos de cada persona en aquel centro. Mientras tanto alrededor del cuerpo de Viktor parecía que la música se materializaba como un viento que dirigía aquel majestuoso porte.

"Music of the night" era la canción escogida como programa corto. Provenía de una versión re compuesta para el alfa de la versión de la vieja película del "fantasma de la Opera". Normalmente Viktor utilizaba música original, pero en esta temporada, tanto Viktor como Yuuri iban a patinar piezas de aquel musical para impactar a los fans del mundo.

Si "Think of me" era una pieza en la que la omega buscaba llamar la atención y era impulsada por el fantasma, "Music of the night" trataba sobre los sentimientos del fantasma por ella, haciendo confuso el saber quién estaba atrapado en el encanto de quien. Era lo mismo que su relación con Yuuri. El japonés decía admirar a Viktor, pero el alfa también se sentía completamente fascinado por él.

Viktor empezaba con una sonrisa entre triste pero con cierto anhelo, sus ojos destellantes buscaban a alguien para atesorarlo entre sus brazos. Se deslizó suavemente antes de que de forma fluida saltara dando cuatro rotaciones.

Sus cuchillas cortaban el huilo a una suavidad y elegancia propia de la realeza, y aun así contaba una historia con cada movimiento. La tristeza y el anhelo eran latentes, cada persona que lo observaba podía sentirlo.

Luego simplemente se dejó deslizar y casi de repente su cuerpo se volvió a elevar, pero esta vez con una mano arriba, dando la sensación de moverse al ritmo suave de la música, adquiriendo mayor belleza.

Su rostro, esta vez, reflejaba angustia. Necesitaba a aquella persona, el patinador incluso murmuraba la letra, añorando a alguien en especial.

Entonces, simplemente se dejó deslizar por las cuchillas, parecía como si flotara. Él gobernaba sobre el hielo y este le adoraba.

Volvió a saltar con las piernas de par en par en el aire, cayó para volver a realizarlo. Ambos saltos al ritmo de la súplica de un amante por su amado. La letra y música volvieron a ser melancólicas y el cuerpo de Viktor se deslizo intentando atrapar la mano de alguien, luego acunó a un ser invisible entre sus brazos, tratándolo con delicadeza e incluso dulzura. Sufría, estaba volviéndose loco por la necesidad de alguien invisible.

Esta vez consiguió lo saltos en una combinación, el público estaba al borde sus asientos. La música paro, luego la voz se alzó desesperada y Viktor frenó, alzando sus brazos observando al cielo y luego cerrándolos abrazándose así mismo.

Al parecer, atrapó a su amante pues pareció como si le llevara de la mano. Dio varios giros suaves, movió sus caderas y dio su ultimo salto justo cuando la música creció devorando el alma de todos, centellando como un himno al amor que no se puede obtener.

" _The phantom of the music of the night.."_

Justo en ese momento Viktor se deslizó con una rodilla en el hielo, avanzó un largo tramo de esa manera. Los vítores eran ya incalmables. Muchos incluso tenían lágrimas atrapadas en sus cuencas.

Finalmente los hermosos y elegantes spins(giros) marcaron el final junto con la voz del fantasma volviéndose dulce, lenta y cada vez menos audible.

Viktor terminó arrodillado en el hielo, claramente sus ojos conocían a quien dedicaba todo ese amor.

Los chillidos estallaron entre el público. Muchos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir. No importaba quedarse afónica, todos querían hacerle saber al ruso que habían caído en el embrujo del fantasma interpretado a través de él.

Luego de dar las gracias a todo el público y de recoger uno de los peluches de Makachin que le habían lanzado se deslizó hacia la puerta. Se sentía flácido, sin energías, como si hubiera descargado todo su torrente emocional en la pista.

Y entonces ese delicioso aroma casero llamó su atención. Vio a Yuuri esperándole en la salida de la pista.

—Viktor, fue sensacional, hermoso… perfecto—Exclamó el japonés.

Yuuri, su dulce pareja, tenía los ojos lagrimeantes, rojos pero esa mirada llena de admiración fuego y pasión. Viktor se sintió pleno al ser el receptor de esos sentimientos. Todo el barullo del público, de la prensa de las niñas y niños recogiendo la cantidad enorme de regalos que caían no significaron demasiado al lado de esos ojos.

Se acercó, Yakov debería ser el que le diera ese abrazo pero deseo estrechar a Yuuri, este camino hacia allí y le abrazó felicitándolo en ruso. Sonrío al tenerlo en sus brazos, el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Al llenar sus pulmones del aroma de su pareja, supo que necesitaba más.

— ¿Te gusto?—Preguntó mientras estrechaba el cuerpo del japonés.

—Fue hermoso.

La hora del puntaje estaba cerca, Yakov le llamo a gritones, liberó a su omega del abrazo y se sentó. Tenía el puntaje más alto, superando a JJ por nueve puntos. Nada estaba escrito por era una buena ventaja.

La prensa no dudo en acercarse a tomar fotos. Caminó hacia el panel donde debía brindar sus declaraciones

— ¿A quién dedicas esta rutina?

—Por supuesto a mi ángel del patinaje, Yuuri Katsuki.

Todos quienes seguían la entreviste y comprendieron la declaración en inglés quedaron mudos.

…

* * *

Siempre noto demasiado tarde que he dejado pasar mucho tiempo en la actualización. Eso fue porque no quería actualizarlo antes de Entrenador espartano, pero siendo que este fic se escribe rápido con capítulos cortos quizás publiqué más rápido, según su propio ritmo. (Hasta que se comiencen a hacer largos)

Quiero aclarar que en este universo de YOI las competencias se dividen entres categorías: alfa, beta y omega para individuales y parejas alfa-omega , parejas betas y Ice dance alfa-omega y betas. Es lo que creo se desarrollaría en una sociedad así.

Para más detalles visiten mi página y agréguense al grupo. Si tiene IG Twitter siganme si les apetece. Ultimamente estoy posteando mucho sobre las reglas omegaverse que aplico a mis historias. Ya que no quiero que se confundan con las reglas de otros autores o con las que dicen son "las reglas de todo omegaverse", al fin y al cabo nadie es dueño del genero. Así que armo mis reglas para no perderme y no se me confundan según la logica que creo correspondiente. No digo que los otros autores no tengan sus propia lógica, pero bueno ...para gustos y colores nada está escrito. Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de autora: No sé si todos se hayan mudado a Wattpad o aun haya gente con vida por aquí? De todas maneras les dejo el capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 5: The Phantom of the Opera.

El puntaje de Viktor había sido espectacular. Era su regreso al circuito del Gran Prix y no había defraudado a sus fieles seguidores. Por el momento, lograba vencer a JJ en la fase de programa corto.

Todos, incluido Yuuri, confiaban en que alcanzara también el primer lugar en el programa largo. Con ambos resultados, lograría vencer en el Skate de América, su primer evento de aquella temporada.

Por tales razones, el omega japonés temblaba de nerviosismo.

Su programa corto iniciaba en unas horas. Él no se atrevía a intentar ninguno de sus saltos. Los había practicado hasta el hartazgo en Rusia junto a los demás, pero en ese momento sentía que las piernas no le responderían. De hecho, tenía puesto los auriculares mientras estiraba en una colchoneta, intentando crear una burbuja a su alrededor que lo apartase del furor de la competencia.

Intentó alejar su mente de lo que declaró su pareja día atrás. " _Baka_ Viktor… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso sobre mí a un día de mi competencia?", pensó.

El ruso recibió el regaño de Yakov y el de Yuuri. Realmente solo logró que los medios rusos se fijasen más en el joven omega.

Siempre, el debut profesional de una rutina comía los nervios del japonés. Y ese día mostraría "Think of me" por primera vez en competencia. Sus niveles de ansiedad amenazaban con elevarse más de la cuenta. Por lo cual, intentó practicar algunos ejercicios de respiración que Lilia le había enseñado. Luego de entrenarse se sintió mejor. Practicar con los rusos le había demostrado su propio nivel. Cuando llegó a Rusia, pensó que no podría seguirles el ritmo, pero al final pudo lograrlo. De igual manera, se sorprendió del nivel de competitividad y fanatismo de cada atleta. Desde muy pequeños se lo tomaban como afrenta personal el no poder saltar. Tanto así que incluso le daba miedo ver lesionarse de manera irreversible a alguno de ellos. No parecían temer a su fragilidad humana, se sentían imbatibles hasta que sus cuerpos les demostrasen lo contrario.

En Japón, que también era potencia en patinaje individual, cada uno le dedicaba su vida, pero no al mismo nivel de entrega. Había diferencias que Yuuri creía eran saludables, como que los niños continuaran yendo a la escuela de manera obligatoria a diferencia de los niños patinadores rusos. Ellos prácticamente vivían entrenado y descuidando cualquier aspecto en sus vidas. Era brutal, incluso para los más pequeños. "Demasiado para un niño", pensó.

En aquella competencia dentro de su categoría lucharía contra Yurio y Seung de Corea del Sur. Podría decirse que ambos eran su mayor peligro.

Recordó los comentarios que hubo acerca de cómo el coreano se había centrado en entrenar muy duramente su rutina. Yuuri, de reojo, le dedicó una mirada mientras este trotaba en la caminadora. El coreano se secó la frente y luego se acomodó los patines. Fue hacia el hielo. Luego de unos estiramientos ingresó, llamando la atención de los más jóvenes. Muchos de ellos eran debutantes en la categoría, por lo cual no tenían posibilidad de alcanzar podio en ese evento y por tanto de clasificar a la final del Grand Prix. Pero era un buen momento de aprender de los grandes y famosos profesionales como Seung o Yuuri.

A los minutos, la música de Seung resonó. Se trataba del tango de Roxane. Yuuri quedó sorprendido de la elección. No se enteraba demasiado, pues intentaba mantenerse alejado de las redes, además que esa temporada se había avocado en aprender su nuevo programa. El coreano empezó con una combinación de saltos complicados, sus movimientos estaban correctamente ejecutados para ser un tango. Lo más sorprendente es como de un Ina baur partió hacia un triple Axel. Sin embargo, por más que técnicamente se viera impresionante, no parecía comprender su propia música. Yuuri había observado el mismo problema en él la temporada pasada. A lo mejor era por ser solo entrenamiento, creyó.

—Yuuri, creo que es hora de que te tomes un descanso. —Intervino Viktor.

El japonés asintió aun con la curiosidad clavada en el pecho. Ambos se retiraron mientras Yurio permanecía en el hielo practicando sus pasos del cisne blanco.

…..

Finalmente su práctica en el hielo había terminado. Iba a realizar su debut de la temporada con aquel programa que nuevamente representaba un reto y no un placer realizar. Se sentía francamente nervioso aunque no lo demostrara ante las cámaras que lo seguían de vez en cuando durante el entrenamiento. El joven rubio estaba seguro que no había alcanzado el nivel que se esperaba de él. Era el máximo representante de la categoría omega ruso. Junto a Viktor, su nación esperaba que ambos se alzasen con el oro del Grand Prix en ambas categorías.

Por si fuera poca presión, estaba patinando con un clásico del ballet ruso. Se había autoimpuesto una valla bastante alta. Su país no esperaba menos que sentirse orgulloso de él. No podía ensuciar un cásico como con una presentación lamentable.

—Así que vas a patinar el cisne blanco. Interesante. —Sonrío JJ. —No puedo verte como uno.

Yurio resopló y rodó los ojos intentando no prestarle atención. Cuando fue evidente que no se marcharía, decidió que sería buena idea escapar gracias a Yakov. Para su desgracia, este parecía inmerso en un debate serio con Lilia. El rubio sabía el porqué de aquella discusión. Lilia estaba en contra de aumentar un salto más en su programa libre; pero el anciano, siendo el entrenador, lo consideraba necesario. Aun no lo decidirían pues sería su carta escondida para la Final. A pesar de todo, no creía necesitar demasiado para clasificar.

—Los entrenadores rusos siempre me han parecido temibles. —Comentó JJ luego de notar hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del más joven.

—Solo no desean un programa mediocre. —Respondió a la defensiva.

Estaba consciente de todo lo que se hablaba sobre la explotación de atletas y patinadores rusos en todo el mundo.

—Hey no te tienes que tensar tanto conmigo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que bailamos juntos?

Se acercó tan peligrosamente que pudo oler su aroma de alfa. Por un momento, se sintió mareado. Con seguridad, JJ también había logrado olfatearlo pues se le quedó mirando unos momentos a los ojos. Unos cuanto segundos que fueron motivo para muchas fotos de la presan invitada a la práctica. De inmediato quitó de encima a JJ.

Yurio desapareció hacia los vestidores, pero todo el camino sintió la pesada mirada del alfa.

"Que aroma tan interesante", pensó el mayor.

JJ tenía una prometida beta, su instinto como alfa se había resignado a no sentir los placeres que un omega puede brindarle. En ese momento, sintió algo removerse entre lo más recóndito de su ser. "Un beta jamás podrá compararse a un omega". Y aquello para un alfa podía llegar a ser innegable.

...

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de la boca de Yuuri. Estaba nervioso por su pronta presentación. No quería decepcionar a Viktor. Entendía todo el esfuerzo que realizaba al ser entrenador y patinador. No era sencillo. Deseaba retribuirle ese esfuerzo con buenos resultados.

Inesperadamente, comenzó a reír. Su piel se erizaba al sentir las manos de su alfa rodearle la cintura e intentar levantar la campera del equipo japonés.

—Vitya, dijiste que debía de descansar. —Argumentó intentando liberarse del abrazo de su pareja.

Sus labios nuevamente fueron pedidos por el alfa ruso. Simplemente no podía negarse a aquel placentero acto. Le ruborizaba cuando su boca era invadida de esa forma tan intensa que parecía llevarse su aliento.

—Pero me parece que te relajas más en mis brazos. —Soltó su boca, aun reteniéndole por la cintura. Dándose el gusto, paseó las yemas de sus dedos por la suavidad que era la espalda de Yuuri.

No podía negarlo. Con esa sesión de besos había logrado olvidar de todo más que el aroma y la sensación del cuerpo de Viktor junto al suyo. Estaba sentado sobre los muslos de Viktor y se sentía perfecto.

—No seas tan engreído. —Comentó risueño mientras sentía pequeños besos posarse por su cuello.

—Basta.

Viktor emitió un pequeño gruñido. Para Yuuri fue hilarante el sonido disconforme del alfa, parecía un niño al que se le prohíbe seguir jugando.

—Vamos suéltame ya. —Ordenó poco firme el japonés.

La verdad es que estaba disfrutando de las atenciones del ruso. Sentía una satisfacción brotar desde su pecho que crecería hasta llenar cada espacio de su cuerpo.

—Pero no me has dado mi premio por mi programa de ayer. —Exigió caprichosamente.

Como respuesta, Yuuri enlazó sus manos detrás de la nuca de su pareja. Le regaló un beso efímero en los labios, luego de una sonrisa tierna.

—Me siento tan complacido de tus palabras sobre que ese programa me lo dedicabas pero no debiste decirlo. —Comentó con preocupación.

— ¿Y por qué?

—No va a ser de agrado de nadie. —Aseguró tímido.

Viktor llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos del otro, los deslizó entre sus dedos apreciando su textura sedosa. Yuuri Katsuki no sabía cuánto fascinaba al campeón de campeones.

—Pero tú no tuviste problema al decir el año pasado que conociste el amor gracias a mí. No lo entendí en su momento porque rechazaste mi propuesta de ser novios, pero creo que ahora lo comprendo.

— ¿En verdad?

—El amor es algo más que tener pareja. Es decir, cuando he salido con otros betas u omegas estos siempre tenían una expectativa de cómo debía de ser tratados. Esperaban de mí poco menos que un príncipe. —Argumentó un poco serio, con un matiz triste en sus ojos azules. — Cuando te negaste a que fuera tu padre, hermano, amigo o novio fue porque no querías que yo tuviera una obligación en la forma de comportarme contigo. Me pediste que fuera yo mismo y fue lo hice con todos los errores que cometí.

Yuuri amplió más su sonrisa. Las palabras de Viktor le llenaban de más que felicidad. Saber que Viktor era sincero y le mostraba aspectos que nadie más conocía era mucho más de lo pudiese imaginar de niño. Sin dudarlo se abrazó por completo a él, buscando refugio en su agradable calor.

—Gracias por todo. —Susurró el omega en el oído de su alfa.

"Tú me has dado mucho más, Yuuri. Pero aún no lo entiendes"

—No me pidas que no lo declare. Voy a decirlo mil veces más, porque este programa te pertenece, Yuuri Katsuki.

Sin dudarlo sus labios volvieron a acariciarse con dulzura, suavidad. Ambos deseaban grabarse el sabor de los labios del otro.

—Después de la competencia ¿me darías mi premio, Yuuri?—Preguntó, intentando que la ansiedad por tocarlo no se le escapara.

El japonés se separó del beso y se resguardó el rostro. A pesar de sus manos casi cubriéndose por completo, Viktor pudo notar cuan sonrojado se encontraba.

—Sí.

—Entonces, definitivamente alcanzaré podio. No, el oro, definitivamente el oro. —Aseguró bastante feliz.

—Yo también te prometo luchar por el oro, Viktor.

El alfa terminó recostándose en el sofá, con Yuuri encima, arropado perfectamente entre sus brazos. El omega no dudo en dejar descansar su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

—Descansa, mi bello ángel.

Yuuri simplemente sonrío con suavidad y cerró los ojos. El latido del corazón de Viktor revoloteando fue como una nana, se llevó sus nervios y le sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

...

Las palabras de Viktor resonaban en sus oídos, estaba seguro que racionalmente las entendía, pero el clamor del público le había trastornado y bloqueado cada sentido, incluso era incapaz de sentir el aroma del alfa a pesar de tenerlo detrás de él.

— ¡Yuuri!—exclamó Viktor

El japonés movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando volver en sí. No era tan fácil retomar sus sentidos y volver a concentrarse. Detrás de él, escuchó el puntaje obtenido por Seung. Había llegado a los 100. Aquello le impresionó demasiado. Era racionalmente correcto; aunque el coreano decayera en expresividad sus elementos técnicos eran muy altos.

— ¿Lo hizo bien verdad?—Preguntó sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Viktor supo que se refería al patinador anterior.

—No es el momento.

—Dime si lo hizo bien. —Su voz era demandante.

El alfa apretó los hombros de su pupilo.

—Lo hizo bien, pero tú lo superaras.

Se estaba retrasando. Yuuri supo que debía de moverse, pero se demoró en espabilar. El centro de la pista le pareció aún más lejano. No estaba bien, debía volver en sí mismo. No podía. Supo que le descontarían un punto por no haberse puesto en el centro a tiempo.

La música inició escuchando la melodiosa voz de la cantante. Por un momento sintió que no se movería, lo logró. Era consciente de que sus movimientos estaban siendo demasiado robóticos. Ese programa necesitaba verse como un ángel, como una criatura preciosa que descubre el talento dentro de sí. El cual ha sido bendecido o maldecido por su maestro de la oscuridad. Su cuerpo comenzó a retroceder para tomar postura para su primer salto un cuádruple salcow, sin embargo a pesar que ese último año no había fallado en tal salto, terminó cayéndose. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió. De inmediato se puso de pie. Al menos no había perdido estética. Aun así, de sus ojos querían brotar lágrimas de vergüenza ¿Cómo era posible que un patinador de su nivel se cayera aun?

Comenzó a moverse, intentando mostrarse más suelto. Decidió alejar cualquier pensamiento sobre su posición actual como pareja de Viktor, el grandioso programa de Viktor y ser el representante del patinaje japonés.

Se concentró solo en la música y en los sentimientos que tenía atorado dentro del pecho, incluso olvidó el cálculo de los saltos. Su cuerpo por pura práctica aprendida le llevó a saltar cada vez que se había practicado, igualmente en los giros. Deslizó su cuerpo con un "Ina Bauer", doblando su espalda hacia atrás al igual que su cabeza. El hielo le permitió el transito libre con hermosura. Sus manos, sus piernas iniciaron a moverse con suavidad y encanto, dibujando y pintando transparente sobre el hielo. Finalmente, ante todos, quedaba al descubierto la criatura mágica sobre el hielo que era Yuuri Katsuki, el patinador con corazón de cristal.

Como sello final, realizó su último salto cuádruple impresionando a todos por la suavidad de su caída, los últimos giros y finalizó.

Para su sorpresa muchas vivas se oyeron; así como varios peluches arribaron a su alrededor. Saludo a los cuatro lados de la pista, se agachó y tomo el peluche más cercano para estrecharlo contra su pecho.

Al llegar a la puerta, Viktor le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. El japonés no comentó nada, sentía la vergüenza llenarle.

—Debemos de practicar más ese salto, Yuuri. Pensé que ya lo tenías perfecto. —Resopló. —Cuando tu cabeza da muchas vueltas sobre algo, te agobias. Aunque me parece que tu caída fue como una sacudida que te hizo despertar. —Agregó.

—Lo siento. —Bajó un poco la cabeza otorgando razón a su entrenador.

—No hay nada que sentir, pero sí que trabajar. —Apretó suavemente el hombro de su pupilo.

Saludaron a la cámara que hacía zoom hacia ellos, intentando parecer animados. Pronto, se anunció el puntaje: 100.5. Estaba en primer lugar por el momento. Su pecho y estomago se contrajeron. Había ganado a Seung por muy poco. Viktor le atrajo hacia sus brazos y le envolvió. Las fotos no tardaron en ser tomadas.

El siguiente patinador ingresó al ring, Yuuri se marchó a ocupar su lugar junto a Seung como parte del top.

 _°°°Finalmente las banderas rusas vuelven a alzarse. El campeón de la categoría omega tanto en el Grand Prix como del Mundial arriba a la pista…°°°_

El joven ruso se veía inigualable. Su traje era de un pulcro blanco con detalles en plateado, al igual que la horquilla con la que llevaba su cabello rubio a un lado. La vestimenta llevaba decoraciones de pedrería, así como unas pocas plumas que enmarcaban la perfecta imagen de un cisne blanco.

Con una mirada sufrida inició su rutina moviendo sus brazos como alas batiéndose antes de volar y sus pies en puntas. Estaba haciendo ballet sobre el hielo. Luego continuó con unos giros, con su columna recta siendo sostenido por una pierna, prosiguió con un movimiento hacia atrás para saltar un perfecto cuádruple.

En ningún momento su actitud cambió, tenía esa singular expresión entre dolida, inocente y voluble. Era sorprendente para todos quienes ya habían conocido su faceta rebelde en las galas anteriores. A la vez, era un mensaje claro para la prensa que lo criticó de presentar solo técnica de saltos.

En medio de la pista, un cisne blanco conmovió a todos, incluso el jurado que siempre permanecía impasible.

Ni siquiera tuvo que escuchar el puntaje, Yuuri supo que había sido superado.

103 fue el puntaje obtenido por el joven aprendiz. El público ruso estalló en aplausos, vivas y canticos de felicitación ante un cansado Yuri.

Aquello desesperó a Yuuri Katsuki. Él sabía que aun el programa del joven ruso no era perfecto, incluso que había reducido sus elementos difíciles como alzar uno o dos brazos durante los saltos. Y es que, estos elementos estaban siendo practicados para usarlos de elementos sorpresas en las próximas competencias. El japonés se preguntó si tenía algún elemento que agregar.

Se intentó animar con la idea de que aun quedaba el programa largo que sería posterior al evento de libre de alfas, en unos dos días. Debía de mantenerse concentrado lo que restaba de la competencia si deseaba conseguir una plaza para el Grand Prix Final.

...

El evento había acabado por ese día. Por fin, Yurio tuvo un momento para sí mismo en su habitación de hotel. Lilia no tenía piedad en decirle que su programa había sido insulso.

—Perdóname por llamarte a estas horas. —Comento Yuri al ver a su amigo con ojos somnolientos. — A veces se me pasa la diferencia horaria. —Agregó con algo de culpa.

—No te preocupes, por suerte mis eventos todavía son en unos días. E igual ya está por amanecer.

El rubio se quedó sin palabras. Sentía que estaba siendo demasiado intenso con su único amigo, pero no tenía con quien más quejarse de sus frustraciones.

—Vamos a coincidir en la copa Rostelcom—Comentó Yurio intentando contagiarle de su emoción.

—Lo sé. Me gustará verte en vivo. —Respondió el kazajo parpadeando varias veces, intentando despertar por completo.

Notó como el rubio se debatía mentalmente en confiarle sus asuntos personales. Le alegraba ver que el rubio sentía bastante confianza con él. Sonrío suavemente ante la ternura que le invadió.

— ¿No te sientes conforme con tu programa?—Comentó sereno.

—No. Fue un reto pero no logró cumplir las expectativas. No tengo idea de cómo hacer el cisne negro. Claro, la parte técnica sí, pero no quiero recibir críticas de nuevo de que simplemente estoy saltando sin sentido.

—La prensa rusa no dice eso. —Intentó calmarlo.

—La prensa estadunidense sí lo hace.

—No podemos complacer a todos. —Agregó el kazajo.

—Viktor complace a todos. No hay nadie en el mundo que critique su patinaje.

El kazajo esbozó una sonrisa extraña. Parecía ver más allá de las palabras del ruso.

—Yuri, no eres Viktor. Conseguirás conquistar al mundo a tu manera. Además no pertenecen a la misma categoría.

Intentó permanecer impasible aunque estaba comprendiendo como veía Yuri al gran héroe de su país.

—Lo sé, pero es igual. No dudan en resaltar todo lo que el gran Viktor Nikiforov ha logrado y sigue consiguiendo. Casi estoy convencido que ganará este evento.

—Umm ¿y crees que ganará el Gran Prix Final?—Preguntó con algo de resentimiento.

"Sí" fue lo que pensó Yurio hasta darse cuenta que el rival de su amigo era justamente Viktor. Otabek sí competía en la categoría alfa, por lo cual se enfrentarían en la final.

—Así que lo crees…

—Lo siento. No es eso...solo que…

No sabía que comentar, sentía que en vez de arreglar el asunto terminaría haciendo sentir inferior a su amigo. A pesar de la rivalidad que sentía por Viktor, admiraba su patinaje, esa entrega única y su majestuosidad en el hielo. Si era objetivo, por el momento, no veía rival que de verdad desplazase su imagen, ni siquiera Otabek.

—Es impresionante. —Concedió. — Aun a través de una pantalla pude verlo. Y no está totalmente pulido. Pero yo también estoy decidido a ganar.

La llama de seguridad estaba encendida en los ojos del kazajo. El rubio se sintió incómodo.

—Muchos hemos crecido con el patinaje de Viktor, admirándolo. Pero, si de algo aprendí en mi fracaso en el campamento ruso, es que para vencer a alguien debes dejar de verlo sobre ti.

Aquellas palabras se las decía por sí mismo, pero también tuvieron efecto en Yurio. A pesar de que no competían directamente pues estaban en categorías diferentes, en Rusia la supremacía de Viktor como el representante del patinaje artístico del hielo parecía inquebrantable. Y si Yurio continuaba mortificándose por ello no crecería con su propio estilo.

—Beka…—Intentó nuevamente subsanar sus palabras anteriores. A veces era demasiado sincero. Otabek apreciaba aquello, pero no dejaba de dolerle un poco.

—Busca tu aliciente, Yuri. Bueno, me tengo que desconectar. Mi entrenador pronto despertará y me hará correr sin descanso por un par de horas.

Le dijo un simple adiós y suerte que fue respondido de igual manera por el kazajo. Nuevamente sentía que Beka le había ayudado pero que él no había podido animarlo de vuelta. La siguiente vez que se vieran iban a estar en Rusia y Viktor iba a competir también en ese evento. Aun así, se aseguraría de dejarle en claro a su amigo que también lo apoyaba aunque no pudiera hacer tan pública aquella demostración. Se esperaba que como omega de la selección rusa apoye a los alfas de su país.

Decidió apagar la luz de su habitación y tratar de dormir. Para su sorpresa el cansancio lo derrumbó con facilidad.

A la mañana siguiente le tocaba entrenar en el gimnasio de la competencia. Se estiró como un gato y volvió a sus ejercicios. Los alfas seguían entrenando en la pista para su presentación de ese día. Sin embargo, los omegas, betas, los de categoría pareja y "Ice Dance" podrían hacer uso del gimnasio para entrenar.

Vio a Yuuri practicar su coreografía con las zapatillas puestas, así que hizo lo mismo. Usando la barra elevó sus piernas hasta casi la altura de su cabeza. Luego de sentir como sus músculos despertaban se colocó los cascos de su reproductor de música y escogió su tema. Inició a moverse nuevamente. Le parecía gracioso que pensase que el cisne negro iba a ser su fuerte, hasta que entendió el exacto ser que era ese personaje: ambiguo que finge ser alguien pero que escapa de si esa pasión, gracia y malicia.

—Mañana veremos al cisne negro. No me lo perderé por nada. —Bromeó JJ interrumpiendo la concentración de Yurio.

— ¿Acaso no deberías de entrenar? Viktor va a patear tu trasero.

Un gesto, casi un mohín de niño se dibujó en los labios de JJ, pero el omega continuó doblándose hacia un lado, estirando lo mejor que podía para volver a interpretar su rutina en el suelo.

—Más bien mañana disfrutaré de tu presentación con una medalla de oro en mi cuello, gatito.

El omega decidió ignorarlo. A pesar de permanecer en silencio por un largo tiempo, JJ no se marchó. Continuó de pie, a unos metros de él, observándole y haciéndole sentir nervioso.

— ¿No deberías ya de empezar a presentar tu rutina?—Interrumpió el canadiense.

—Pues no quiero.

— ¿Te da vergüenza que yo la vea?

—Por supuesto que no. Solo no me da la gana

—Pero si no puedes con mi mirada no podrás con del mundo entero. Eso está bien del cisne blanco, pero ¿el cisne negro no es un omega totalmente atrevido que va a lucirse ante todos?

El joven rubio chasqueó la lengua sabiendo perfectamente que era cierto.

—Yo te vi muy cómodo moviéndote sexy el año pasado con Otabek ¿O acaso es porque no está él?

—Por supuesto que no.

Sin detenerse más por su vergüenza se puso de pie, se quitó la campera y la dejó a un lado. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la música. En puntas, dio los primeros pasos, mientras movía sus brazos como alas a punto de alzar vuelo.

—A mí no me parece muy cisne negro. —Interrumpió el canadiense. — Te falta sensualidad.

Una idea se cruzó en la mente de JJ. Como era usual, no se detuvo a razonar sobre esta, simplemente la soltó.

— ¿Por qué no intentas seducirme? Yo seré el príncipe, no, el rey al que intenta seducir el cisne negro.

Y Yurio no pudo más que perder el equilibrio y apoyarse en el suelo. Le dirigió una mirada rabiosa.

— ¡Nunca, entrometido!

Sin importarle aun no haber practicado se marchó del gimnasio. Su mejillas ardían e intentaba toda costa borrar esas palabras que sus oídos habían captado.

"De ninguna manera es buena idea".

…...

El programa largo para el grupo de los alfas dio inicio. El público recibió al segundo grupo eufórico. En el mismo grupo se encontraban JJ y Viktor. Por si fuera poco, gracias al sorteo, Viktor patinaba justo antes que el canadiense, añadiéndole una cuota más de emoción al evento.

¿Acaso el joven canadiense lograría vencer al emperador ruso del patinaje? ¿Podría con la presión? Los fans de JJ no dudaban que superaría esa prueba.

Viktor era muy seguro de sí mismo, sin embargo eso no evitó que después de calentar se lanzara al regazo de Yuuri como un niño pequeño. Tener a su omega a su lado le añadía cierta calma al asunto, además que se sentía constantemente inspirado.

— ¡Vitya compórtate, toda la prensa rusa está grabando.—Regañó escandalizado Yakov.

—No me importa que vean como mi cerdito me consiente. No quiero ver a nadie patinando.

Yuuri simplemente intento sonreír a Yakov, aunque su sonrisa terminó siendo una mueca nerviosa. Sentía que estorbaba, pero Viktor tenía sus brazos aferrados a su cintura mientras hundía su cabeza de lado sobre sus muslos.

—Yuuri, tus piernas son cómodas—Comentó sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Viktor…

—Acaríciame la cabeza. —Pidió.

El japonés alzó la cabeza hacia el entrenador mayor, este simplemente resopló hastiado, girando la cabeza por la vergüenza ajena que le daba su alumno de 28 años de edad.

—Deberías de haber permitido que Katsuki entrenase junto a Yurio supervisado por Lilia.

—De ninguna manera, mi omega tiene que apoyarme. Necesito de sus cuidados ahora mismo.

"Mi omega" Yuuri no podía dejar de repetirse esas dos palabras que acaloraban su ser por completo.

—Yuuri…—Siseó su nombre como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido.

Yuuri sonrío suavemente. Su alfa se movía con mimo buscando caricias de parte suyo, realmente como un niño pequeño. Así que, con la mano temblando, inició a acariciar su cabeza con ternura, buscando llevarse toda la tensión que la gran estrella sentía frente al programa largo.

Después de unos minutos acariciando su cabeza, Yuuri se dio con la sorpresa de que Viktor había caído dormido. Lo apreció a sus anchas. A veces sentía un mareo de parecerle irreal que todo ello lo estuviera viviendo.

¿Acaso era común admirar a alguien desde detrás de un televisor para luego convertirse en su amante? Realmente había tenido suerte.

Dejó descansar a Viktor una hora en sus piernas aun cuando estas se le adormecieron. Sin embargo, pronto, el evento estuvo a pocas horas de empezar.

—Viktor, despierta.

Pero el ruso se aferró nuevamente con fuerza a su cintura. El japonés supo que su alfa ya estaba despierto, pero, simplemente, le apetecía permanecer así.

—Debes de competir. —Susurró suavemente.

—Ummm solo si me das un beso para despertar.

Aquello sonrojó a Yuuri.

—De ninguna manera, estamos en público.

—Entonces no competiré. —Respondió el campeón.

—Vamos, Viktor, tus compatriotas han viajado hasta aquí solo para verte.

—Entonces quiero mi beso. —Incluso hizo un puchero.

Yuuri río, se acercó al oído de su amante y dejo escapar su aliento. Esta acción erizó todo el cuerpo del alfa.

— ¿Acaso no me ibas dedicar tu medalla de oro? Se supone que teníamos una cita después del evento. —Susurró.

— ¡Ya estoy muy despierto!

Se levantó Viktor de inmediato. El omega no dudo en carcajearse ante el comportamiento de su amante.

—Vamos, ve a estirar y calentar. Yo voy a permanecer aquí apoyándote.

Para su sorpresa, Viktor se acercó a gran velocidad y le robó un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso no cuenta como acto impúdico. —Mencionó antes de marcharse junto a Yakov.

El alfa se dedicó a calentar con su pensamiento lleno de su omega. Finalmente, a su grupo le tocó el calentamiento en el hielo y partió hacia este. Seguía vestido con el chándal del equipo ruso de esa temporada; el cual era azul con blanco y rojo con todas las etiquetas de los patrocinadores de la federación y los propios. Llevarlos significaba cargar con el recuerdo de que su arte no era propio. Sin embargo, esos odiados patrocinadores también eran los que le permitían dedicarse al patinaje. No como en algunos países, que atletas debían de tener otro trabajo para poder solventar sus gastos competitivos.

El tiempo de calentamiento sirvió a Viktor para formar un vínculo con el hielo, saber en qué puntos lo sentía más flojo o más duro. Al finalizar el tiempo reglamentario de práctica, los patinadores abandonaron la pista. Pronto arribó el primero en competir.

Varios turnos después, ningún patinador había tenido una presentación impresionante. Las ansias consumían al público asistente. Muchos solo habían pagado su entrada para ver a la estrella rusa brillar; otros tanto, para comprobar el talento del príncipe emergente canadiense.

Yuuri no se acercó a su pareja en ningún momento. Se obligó a respetar el espacio que Viktor debía de tener; ya que aquellos momentos solo podían competer a entrenador y pupilo.

—Aun no compite el anciano. —Yurio se sentó campante al lado de Yuuri. —Vamos, katsudon, sabes que no hay nadie aquí que pueda derrotarlo.

Pero el japonés se mordía el labio inferior dirigiendo su mirada hacia JJ. Yurio siguió su mirada, chasqueando su lengua de disgusto.

—Puede que sea bueno en saltos pero no va a derrotar al anciano. Viktor tiene la responsabilidad de seguir siendo el emperador hasta el final. —Suspiró un poco exasperado. –Además hay un nuevo patinador que está destacando. Es de tu país ¿no? Obtuvo buen puntaje en el corto.

Yuuri dirigió su mirada hacia el joven alfa que también llevaba la chamarra del equipo japonés. Era menor que él como la mayoría de patinadores de su nación. Los de su edad habían pasado al retiro. Eso le hacía sentir un poco maduro, pero intentaba verlo como un veterano que tenía esa ventaja. Pero a veces la fuerza de la juventud es mucho más avallasadora que la experiencia.

Para sorpresa de todos, el joven sorprendió con varios cuádruples en su programa, por otro lado, su parte artística no fue descuidado, logrando llevarse muchos aplausos.

Después de él, continuaron otros patinadores hasta que finalmente el turno de Viktor llegó: El fantasma de la Opera hacía su estreno en competencia oficial para la categoría alfa.

El silencio, la expectativa, la agitación, todas aquellas emociones que Viktor lograba creer en los corazones de sus fans se extendieron. Los gritos quedaron atorados en sus gargantas así como las lágrimas de anticipación. Viktor lograba simplemente enloquecer con su sola presencia.

La música inició suave como el recordatorio de su programa corto: Él era el gran genio tenebroso, controlador y obsesivo. Sus patines cortaron el hielo a una suavidad inigualable, su primer salto cuádruple salcow perfecto logró unos gritillos de emoción.

Luego justo antes del sonido estridente clásico del fantasma de la opera hizo una combinación cuádruple salcow-cuadruple toe loop. Una combinación bastante complicada para aquella competencia.

Incluso los comentaristas de las distintas cadenas estaban atravesados de emoción.

Y, entonces, la música volvió a cambiar. Se trataba de la voz del fantasma, intentando seducir, enamorar a Cristine; mientras que ella intentaba alejarse, rechazarlo; aunque, a la vez, le brindaba una pequeñísima esperanza. Y, para un amante codicioso, era más que suficiente para seguir prodigando su amor.

No era la parte en la que él la controla con todo su poder vocal, sino cuando está desesperado porque otro aparece para robarse el corazón de su amada ¿Cuán injusto lo ve el fantasma desde esa posición? Y luego la locura, el momento del carnaval donde descubre que su amor, a quien cuido desde siempre, lo ha dejado por alguien que nunca había notado su existencia.

Gallardo, como nadie con su perfecto traje negro, como si imitara aun saco exquisito y una camisa blanca salpicado de ornamentos ¿Cómo podría ser rechazado? Y aun así ahí estaba el gran Viktor Nikiforov representando a un fantasma de la opera enamorado, destruido y enloquecido por el amor.

Cuando terminó, el público se puso de pie, muchos estaban llorando al igual que a quien dedicaba esa presentación: Yuuri Katsuki.

El evento de alfas terminó. La joven promesa canadiense, a pesar de su ventajoso programa con cuádruples, no pudo vencer a Viktor. Aunque gracias a su puntaje técnico terminó peligrosamente cerca del gran ídolo.

Aun así, Viktor parado en lo más alto del podio, sonreía a la cámara mientras enseñaba al mundo su medalla de oro. A su lado, JJ como el segundo lugar y al otro, el japonés novato con el tercer lugar. El puntaje del último no era tan cercano a los otros dos; pero siendo alguien nuevo en senior causaba precaución en los otros dos alfas.

...

Con la medalla en su cuello, mucho más orgulloso de lo que había estado en el pasado cuando vencía, caminó hacia donde su persona amada esperaba.

— ¡Yuuri!—Disfrutó susurrar su nombre mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos con anhelo.

—Lo hiciste genial, Viktor. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

El alfa se separó de su omega y pudo notar los ojos ligeramente rojizos de su amante. Besó cada uno y estrechó su cuerpo nuevamente en sus brazos. Se sentía satisfecho el escuchar aquello de Yuuri. Más que recibir la misma medalla era feliz de causar admiración en el omega. Y luego, aquel aroma tan exquisito que brotaba parecía una invitación indecorosa.

—Mañana te prometo esforzarme mucho.

Aquella pequeña oración despertó a Viktor de sus tentaciones. Al día siguiente le tocaba a Yuuri competir. No podía distraerlo más. Aun así, quiso acercarse para besarlo en los labios.

—No, las cámaras, Viktor.

Todo el momento había sido captado por las imágenes de diferentes medios del mundo. Viktor entendió que debería de separarse un poco. No quería causar predisposición en contra de Yuuri que pudiera estresarlo más.

….

Finalmente, la hora cero había llegado. Se sentía nervioso. No había podido evitar revisar las redes y ver como todos había quedado anonadados por el programa de Viktor. Se había repetido así mismo que era mejor no revisarlas, pero la curiosidad lo consumió. Tenía el mismo tema "The Pahtom of the Opera" pero versionada de otra manera. Era la canción central de la historia. Aquella con la que el fantasma busca controlar y llevarse a Cristinea sus dominios; pero ¿Quién era Yuuri, fantasma o Cristine?

Observó el precioso traje que lucía: inigualables piedras decoraban su traje y terminaban suavemente fundiendo con el negro de su pantalón. En su cuello llevaba una cadena, su cabello estaba arreglado perfectamente. Varios bordados terminaban en sus muñecas, las cuales tenían unas blondas de material exquisito, y junto a ello llevaba puesto guantes negros.

¿Quién era aquel bello ser? ¿El seducido o el seductor?

Se tragó todo su miedo, cerró los ojos esperando en posición la música que le acompañaría en aquel duelo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no era Yuuri Katsuki: se había convertido en el fantasma de la Opera, uno diferente al de Viktor. Era el ser seductor, atrayente, misterioso ¿o acaso era la muchacha luego de conocer sus propias virtudes? Una combinación de ambos, perfectos, sensuales y elegantes al mismo tiempo, amantes trágicos.

Sus saltos limpios, no necesitaba prepararse para alguno, simplemente fluían. El encanto estaba en su cuerpo. De pronto, este hechizo se rompió cuando su pie rotó de más. Aun persistía la imagen pero era incompleta.

La segunda mitad fue una lucha contra su propio cansancio para finiquitar. A pesar de que el público aún seguía animado, Yuuri supo que no había ido por el camino correcto…

 _°°°°Yuuri Katsuki junto a su entrenador ruso esperan el resultado. Y señoras y señores es: 180.83, sumado al del corto llega a un 281.33. No es un mal puntaje para iniciar la temporada, pero ¿Será suficiente para vencer al hada rusa?...°°°_

* * *

Hola a todos hermosos lectores! Qué mosca le ha picado? se preguntarán. Creo que desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho que no actualizo tan rápido pero buenas nuevas de la película me han dado un impulso. Además que no quiero que se retrase y la película me gane porque probablemente nos cambie la perspectiva de algunos personajes. Si quieren saber mi teoría conspirativo les invito a visitar el grupo.

Recuerden que este es el primer evento de la serie grand Prix de ese año, luego cada quien tendrá su otro evento para ver quienes llegan a la final. Quiero recordarles que en este universo las categorías son: alfa, beta, omega, parejas beta, parejas alfa-omega , ice dance beta, ice dance alfa-omega. Por ello Yuuri, Yurio y Seung compiten en la misma categorpia. JJ Viktor y Otabek en la alfa. Lo mismo sucede en Entrenador espartano. Para más datos y reglas de mi omegaverse, por fa dense una visita a mi página o alguna de las redes sociales.

Cualquier duda no teman preguntar, soy feliz de leer sus preguntas y comentarios cof cof no sean fantasmones x2 cof cof no hay actu tan seguida sino ..ok no..

Yuuuri al fin le ganará a Yurio?

Yurio usará la imagen de seducir a JJ para ganar?

Viktor se comerá al cerdito? (pobre está en abstinencia obligada.)

JJ logrará vencer a nuestro emperador? dejará a su prometida?

Otabek saldrá de la friendzone? ..XD (de este ya saben la respuesta si leyeron entrenador espartano ..ok no reiré)

Seung y Pichit al fin tendrán su encuentro candente? (no por nada le dí tango a Seung)

Yuuri y Viktor dejarán de dar fanservice a la prensa?

Actualizaré rápido de nuevo? Ojala pero no prometo nada..esten pendientes de la página y el grupo si desean saber.

Nuevamente gracias a los que apoyan esta historia, me harían feliz si la comparten y recomiendan. Y espero regresar pronto con una actu más y con una de Entrenador espartano también.

Amo la melosidad de Yuuri y Viktor, pero les espera un duro camino para ser rey y reyna (en cualquier sentido ya que ambos son bien divos)


End file.
